


Drawn

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [17]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Coming of Age, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fist Fights, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Near Death Experiences, Peril, Pregnancy, Shock, Wedding Night, Weddings, Were-Creatures, Witches, bitten, blood sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch is hunted down and kidnapped for her own protection by young man belonging to a pack of Lycans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood

 

 

 

_“Anita!”_

_The screams. She could always hear the screams. She ran so far from the screams of her fellow coven sisters as they were slaughtered by whatever was waiting in the shadows of the swamp. She couldn’t tell from the fire in the pit but they would have been so much blood. Anita ran until she made it home only long enough to fetch her companion, Felix. He hissed in her arms as the door knob slowly rattled._

_She had shaken in fear, terrified and too exhausted to use a spell. Felix’s black fur puffed as he hissed at the dark figure standing outside the door. She had to move, to run, and to leave everything she knew behind._

_“Anita…”_

_The man’s deep, twisted voice completely paralyzed her as the door knob slowly turned. Whatever he was, he was finally coming for her._

_“I found you, my Anita…”_

Anita shrieked as she shot up from her nightmare. She sat up in her bed cradling herself as she let her tears fall. It had been one year since she fled. Halloween night when her coven celebrated with the spirits of the earth that roamed the swamp. They knew something was coming for them but nothing that was out for their blood.

She climbed out of bed and turned on her bathroom light as she looked to the terror of the young woman in the mirror. She was once so promising, with fresh, powerful energy flowing through her veins, perhaps one day becoming the Supreme witch of her coven. The night they were attacked, she heard the screams one by one disappear. Anita had only had enough energy for a spell and used it to teleport herself across the country with the bag on her shoulder and the meowing cat in her arms.

She did everything she could to stay hidden. Trashing her clothes, changing her name, even burning the hair in case they could track her.

Anita eyed her reflection. Her deep brown eyes were reddened from her tears. She reached up, running her hands through the short chestnut strands that used to be her once proud midnight mane. She wanted to grow it back but knew she couldn’t take any chances. A cold shower did nothing for her as she wrapped herself in her robe from the chill of the evening air. She was not use to the Seattle weather compared to Louisiana. The winter would have probably been the worst. She crawled back into bed and pressed her eyes together, trying to think of anything to help her sleep.

_“Rebecca isn’t you name is it?”_

The shadow’s voice rang in her ears as she covered them with her hands. It was because of him that her aunt had perished. If she had stayed in the south, there was a chance that _he_ could have been harmed.

At once she was eased when she thought of the man she only met once, at immediately made her smile. Her Tom. Behind her eyes, she saw the blond combed back curls and the soft blue eyes.

She had given him that name. There was never to be relations outside of the covens for the sake of repairing number but the way his eyes found hers through the shelves of old books at the local shop had her hypnotized. She’d been struck by him and turned when he rounded the corner. Anita had been in such a hurry to leave that she ran into the man that the eyes belonged to. The stack of books fell from her hand around them as they fell to the floor together, she landed on his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist.

“Are you alright, darling?”

His British accent was so soothing, alluring and so normal. Her heart pounded from her chest as he smiled only for it to break in that instant. He held his breath as she shifted on his lap, like he was trying to keep himself under control. His hand had slowly found itself at the small of her back as he leaned up to sit up. Her hair fell from its bun hiding part of her face as he tucked it behind her ear.

“I’m Tom,” he said hushed, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Anita pushed herself away and scrambled past the other people in the bookstore as her sweater flew behind her. Her natural instinct was to run as it had been her whole life. She was out the door by the time a hand had wrapped around her wrist and stopped her. She looked into Tom’s eyes again, trapped in his soft grip.

“Are you okay?”

“Rebecca,” she shouted as she snatched her wrist away. Her skin grew cold from the loss of his touch.

“Rebecca…”

She was struck again as the front door chimed.

“Excuse me? Are you going to clean those books,” asked a young man.

She turned as Tom was distracted and fled to the park on the other side on the street. She crouched behind the nearest bush and watched Tom shake the hand of the manager as they started to go inside. He turned in shock to not see her behind him. She only held her breath and waited for him to go away. When he finally left and walked down the pavement, she got to her feet and ran. Then that night, blood was shed.

She willed away the bloody memories but still thought of him, not like she didn’t. If he had been in a powerful coven like hers, they would have let her take her out for tea, maybe dinner, maybe more but she found herself until to fantasize for herself.

_“Anita…”_

_She could feel a warmth in her bed as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She shuddered when lips pressed on the back of her neck. It was his touch, she would never have forgotten it._

_“You’re still so beautiful.”_

_“Tom?”_

_There was no way._

_“Shh…”_

_The hand at her waist was now at her shoulder, sliding her robe down her arm. He moaned into her skin, kissing so softly. The tie loosened and the hem of the robe tickled her thigh. She tried to press her legs together but his fingertips were all too inviting._

_“I’m sorry, I had to leave.”_

_“I’ve missed you so much.”_

_His lips moved up her neck, his panting breath leaving her skin hot as his fingers slipped between her legs. Anita gasped at the chill that greeted her open legs as one of them was guided over his. He moaned in her ear as his finger trace her lips, collecting her wetness and slowly dragging up…_

_Anita gasped as his fingers pressed against her clit. They moved in a circle, lazily controlling her as she bucked her hips. His other arm snaked underneath her and groped her naked breast. Her head feel back as her body was slowly giving in to the thing she knew she wasn’t real._

_“Wake up, wake up,” she told herself as she bit back her moans._

_“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”_

Anita was startled as she woke, scrambling to her lamp on the other side of the bed. The soft light filled the room, shining to nothing but her sweating naked skin and the window as a black cat scratched on the outside of the window.

“Felix! How did you get outside?”

She wrapped herself quickly and hurried to the window as she lifted the glass. The black cat meowed, hoping into her empty cauldron as she slammed the window shut. She chanted an incantation, blocking all of the windows that weren’t to budge without her permission. The bedroom door slowly inched open as Felix hissed from his hiding place.

Anita pulled the lapels of her robe closer as she stepped out into the living room of her apartment. On the other side, part of the sliding balcony door was smashed in as glass littered the floor inside. Her eyes followed the bits of glass leading to the bedroom door behind her.

“Felix?!”

She stepped on a piece of glass, pain shooting up her leg as she fell backwards in pain. She never hit the hard floor as a part of arms wrapped around her to break her fall. Anita twisted in the pair of arms as she looked into the horror that lovingly smiled down to her with his familiar blue eyes.

“Tom?!”

“Hello, darling. I know how this looks, just don’t…”

Anita threw her elbow up into his face and spun on her good foot as she drew the hidden blade from her robe sleeve, slashing his face in the process. She ran from the bedroom only to be caught by her ankle. She was pinned to the floor as Tom grunted in pain while his bloody cheek healed itself before her eyes. The blue irises of his eyes had turned to a haunting amber as he looked down to a shaken Anita, licking his lips slowly.

Anita jumped at the sound of the bones in his back snapping and at his nails sharpening into the floor. She scrambled for safety as Tom reached for her, scratching her as she howled in pain. The frigid wind kissed the blood that fell from her back and shoulder as she was hauled to her feet and slammed against her bedroom wall. Felix leapt from the cauldron and jumped on Tom as his grunts turned to howls as the cat’s claws dug into his back.

He was able to grab the feline by its neck and fling it into the living room as Tom closed them off. Felix scratched and hissed at the door as Anita tried to find her footing.

“What are you?”

“I’m sorry, Anita. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“What…”

Tom ripped the robe from her body and held her by the throat to the wall as she clawed at his skin to no anvil. He let her go, clashing his body into hers as he kissed her lips. Anita betrayed her fear as her body molded between Tom and the wall as he lifted her from the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed his jeans down as Anita hungrily kissed him back. She was in too much pain and too much bliss so notice Tom had both of her hands held tightly in his fist as he guided her hips with the other hand ready to enter her.

Both of her hands glowed, bursting with energy as Tom was blasted to the table as it broke into pieces with the cauldron rolling to the floor.

“You’ve fucked with the wrong witch, mongrel.”

Anita caught herself, moving to the spare silver blade under her pillow as she was grabbed by the waist and thrown to the mattress. Tom held her wrists to the bed, kissing her neck tenderly as his moan sent a chill up her spine. He chuckled, running his tongue over the canines that had sharpened.

“Darling, you have no idea.”

Tom thrusted his hips forward, filling Anita a single time as she cried out from the stretch. He swallowed her voice with a lust filled kiss, colliding his tongue with her as she slowly gave herself over. Her hands slipped free from his grip, her nails digging into his back as her legs tightened around his waist.

Tom pushed the hair from Anita’s neck, panting as his hips snapped quicker and sharper. He waited for her to close her eyes as the crook of her neck was exposed. Tom arched his neck and sank his teeth into her as her skin broke. Her blood was delicious on his tongue as the bed shifted wildly underneath them. The sounds of the creaking wood sent Tom into alarm as he pried his jaw open and closed her wounds with the swipe of his tongue.

Anita’s eyes were filled with tears as she looked Tom. The bliss in her body was beautifully camouflaging her physical and emotional pain. She should have known a Lycan was out for her. She tried to claw at him but with a single kiss, her fury quickly turned to passion as she arched into her arms. Tom growled into his release as one of the legs snapped, tilting the bed and sending them to the floor.

Tom held onto Anita as they rolled to the floor. Anita felt so weak as her back burned from the scratches. Tom looked to the hand that braced her, seeing blood covering his palm. His face shot to the direction of her front door as he laid her gently on the floor.

“We need to go,” he said hushed as he snatched a sundress from her closet.

“F-Fuck you…”

“How can you think of something like that now,” he chuckled as he fixed his clothes and slipped a white dress onto her body. A soft knock was heard at the front door as the walls darkened, shattering her spell.

“They’re here.”

“They’re dead…”

“They never seem to stay that way, do they?”

Tom lifted a dizzy Anita into his arms as he pried open her bedroom window.

“Wait, no.”

Tom ignored her, slinging a random bag over his shoulder and pulled her out the window. Anita grabbed the pane at the last second and willed the bedroom door open. Felix sat in the threshold with his hair standing on end.

“Felix,” she whispered out to him, “Felix! Come here, please!”

“We need to go.”

“Please Felix…”

Anita did her best to hold on a bit longer as a familiar energy filled her mind. She would know his magic anywhere. The front door spilt into pieces as a whitened glowed filled the apartment.

“Anita Qaroux? Where are you hiding, sugar?”

“Tristan.”

Felix looked into the kitchen and ran for Anita as a blast of energy burned the ground where he was. The cat jumped into her arms as a tall blond man turned into the bedroom. Anita snarled as she blasted him back across the living room until he landed at the edge of the balcony. She fainted in Tom’s arms as he held onto her and the hissing Felix and jumped into the alley three floors below.

He ran through the dark alley to the waiting truck as he pulled them to the back. He slammed his fist on the back window to get the driver’s attention as he saw the man appear in the bedroom window.

“Go! Go now, I have her!”

The truck sped away out of sight as Tom lowered himself so he wouldn’t be seen. Anita was unconscious as Felix curled up underneath her. He turned her to her side to inspect the accidental scratch marks as he cursed to himself. This was going to be hard to explain and even harder to heal. His worry went away and worsened as the five scratches turned to visible but light scars. She was turning quicker than expected but they would cross that bridge when they got to it, all eight of them.

The night was still young and growing cold as Tom wrapped a blanket around them, pulling Anita close to his chest. Felix hissed as it stayed in place. Tom rolled his eyes and lifted the blanket.

“Don’t make me turn you into a rug, pussycat. Just stay with her.”

Felix rushed under the blanket and tucked his head under his warm, still hand. Tom closed his eyes letting the rush of the rocking truck lull him to sleep. He was in one piece and so was she but he was sure he wasn’t going to be prepared for what could happen when she woke…


	2. Yours

 

Tom held Anita and the cat closer as they crossed bridge after bridge to their destination.

“One more bridge, stay asleep for one more bridge.”

They were well into the south Oregon woods as the smell of the pines became familiar. Each turn brought them closer to home, to safety, to them. Soon enough, Tom breathed easy as the power tools were heard in the distance.

Home.

There was no place like it. He could smell the musk of the young ones, noticing her. He would have to move fast and hope _she_ wasn’t there. The truck slowly eased to a stop as Tom kicked the blanket off and headed towards the house. He met the eyes of at least five young bloods on the roof, staring at Anita, wanting a taste of her and aware that she was marked but not claimed. He would have to keep her in the house, equally for everyone’s safety. He brushed by the large blond man collecting his tools for the night.

“Why is everyone still here? It’s almost ten.”

“This is your house, man. About another… Wait, where have you been Hiddleston? Who is that?”

“None of your business, Chris. Just keep your brothers away from her.”

“What about me?”

Tom stopped at the stairs as he turned to the old woman’s voice. She emerged from the kitchen smelling of smoked meats and potatoes. She wiped her hands on her apron and wrapped her old, woven shawl around her shoulders. Her joy was gone as she saw the young witch dangling pale from his arms. Tom tried to move up the stairs but couldn’t as her white cat blocked his path. The old woman looked at Anita’s back in disbelief and anger.

“Gertie. It was an accident…”

She ignored him, pressing her nose to Anita’s stomach and inhaled at what he had done as Thomas gulped. He prayed Gertie wouldn’t kill him.

“How could you, Thomas?”

“No, stop.”

“Chris, take her upstairs to Thomas’ room. You have ten seconds before I come after you.”

She raised her calloused hand as her magic held Tom’s neck to the wall. Chris caught a slipping Anita into his arms and rushed up the stairs, reappearing in seconds with his hands up. He knew better than to make the old woman madder than she already was. Chris began to gather the rest of his things as Tom was let go. He gasped for breath as the old woman slapped his across the face as he landed on the steps.

“I said I was sorry.”

“No. I am not Cecil. I am not forgiving. I give you one task and you can’t follow simple instructions.”

“It wasn’t my fault! I couldn’t stop myself, Gertie…”

“Say one more thing, Hiddleston and I will kill you. You’re lucky I don’t take her from you and give her to someone else. You marked her carelessly, now she’s your responsibility. Now go upstairs and wash yourself up. So help you if she’s not breathing by the time I get up there. Come, Chris. I’ll make a few plate for Elsa and the children.”

“Thank you, Gertie.”

Tom rolled his eyes and rubbed at his neck. It was his hunger that had gotten the best of him. He marked Anita, not once but twice. Now she was his. He reached his door, pushing the stress of a new blood in the pack to rest as he flipped on the light to his bedroom. The bed was empty and blood stained the carpet in the shape of a footprint that led to the open windows.

“Thomas!”

Thomas ran from the room and down the stairs into the kitchen as Gertie flung the back doors to the porch open. The land behind the house was lit with construction lights as a white blur ran for the woods with a few boys from the roof jumping down after her.

“Chris, she’s awake!”

“Go! I’ll hold the boys off!”

Tom and Chris ran from the house. He fought his instincts to kill the young bloods following Anita’s scent into the woods. He could hear Chris behind him pushing and throwing the Youngs back. He leapt over the fallen logs of the forest as he spotted her.

“Anita!”

The sound of her name made her almost run faster if Chris hadn’t tackled her to the ground. Anita snarled as she was handed over to Tom.

“She’s a lot faster than the other girls.”

“Let’s get her back before Gertie really does kill me.”

Both men ran back to the house, with Anita kicking and screaming all the way. The Youngs were herded away, now terrified of the young woman as she flailed in Tom’s arms. Gertie had put the rest of her food either away or in a sea of containers for the boys to take home. She looked in hidden joy to the young witch as her irises had disappeared.

“Look into her eyes, Thomas. She is feral. She can feel the wild calling to her. You’ll need to teach her to control her hunger until the end of the week or at least for the night so she doesn’t rip anyone else’s head off.”

Gertie turned to the door without another word as Anita kicked her feet up.

“How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don’t have any silver!”

Chris smiled as he made sure Gertie was out of sight.

“She is a woman. The silver chains are for the males.”

“I don’t understand.”

“ _Sate_ her and hope she doesn’t tear you to shreds,” said Chris with a wink as he closed the door behind him.

“Damn.”

He ignored the vanishing lights outside as he sat on the stairs and pulled Anita over his lap. She clawed at the stairs to get away as Tom pulled her bleeding foot up. He pulled the forgotten glass from her foot as she screamed in pain. He tossed the piece in a nearby trash bin as he hoisted her over his shoulder and headed for his room.

He kicked the door closed and flipped the light switch sideways as silver chain grids covered the windows in the bedroom and the ones in the bathroom, including the skylight. He tossed Anita on the bed as he slipped on a glove and carefully placed two silver bars across the door.

He looked to the bed as Anita crept away. She ran for the nearest window. Her hand clutched the silver, burning her as she backed away, screaming in pain. Her flesh healed slowly as she whimpered from the silver as she licked her hand.

“Anita.”

She stopped and shook as Tom slowly inched towards her.

“Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

A meow was heard outside the door as Anita flinched.

“You hear that? Felix is here, just outside the door. Everything will be fine. I just need you to listen to me. Follow my voice.”

He knew he was going to hate this part as much as he was going to enjoy it. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as Anita watched in fascination. Her nostrils flared as she stepped forward cautiously. Tom was careful not to make any sudden movements as he stepped out of his boots and removed his belt as if fell to the floor. Anita was holding herself back as she licked her lips. Tom could feel himself harden in his jeans as he could sense the changes in Anita.

Her raw energy was mixing with her scent, which was intoxicating enough. He knew what she needed as tried waiting as long as he could for his safety. He reclined to the sheet as Anita blindly followed him. She bent forward burying her face into his chest and inhaled as she took in his scent. Her shoulders hunched more with every breath.

She stopped, straddled on top Tom as she traced his jaw with her finger. There was a moment that the feral side lessened and she appeared on the surface.

“Tom?”

“Yes, Anita. I’m here. You’re scared but you don’t have to be, use me or it will consume you.”

She shook her head as her eyes closed, still hesitating to move. Tom slowly sat up and kissed her. She returned the kiss tenfold as she grinded herself into his lap. His own hunger took control as he turned her into the mattress and pulled the dress from her body. He laced his fingers into her hair and tilted her head into a deep kiss to distract her from his other hand. The tip of his tongue ran across her canines as they sharpened.

The time for slow and tender was useless as his feral side began to take over. He growled, finding her core wet to perfection. Anita pushed off his shirt as Tom pushed his worn jeans to the floor. He slipped inside of her, feeling her body tense as she whimpered. Her new nails clawed into his scalp and the back of his neck as it set his nerves on fire.

Tom didn’t realize or care that his hips were pounding against her as his fingers formed painfully into her skin. He wasn’t able to judge if he was hurting her or if she had wanted more but the more her nail dug into his skin, the more he wanted to hear her scream his name.

Tom opened his eyes, looking to Anita as sweat began to drip down her skin. He indulged himself, darting out his tongue for a taste, which was divine. She tasted like the chai she had been drinking earlier in the morning. He could feel every muscle in her body tensing one by one until she took one last breath as Anita clung to Tom as she came, piercing her nails into Tom’s shoulders.

She let out a silent scream momentarily, letting a hungry growl fade into whimpers as her scent began to cease.

“T-Tom…”

He looked down to Anita as her panting, heaving chest sent his mouth watering. She drew him in, crying out as her second wave hit her. Tom came, growling into her neck as Anita’s body calmed and weakened. Tom shook himself from his high, checking Anita’s pulse. Her skin was fevered and pale as the blush was slowly returning, he ran to his bathroom for cold water. He pulled on whatever boxers he could find on the floor and kneeled to the side of the bed. He pressed a wet washcloth to Anita’s forehead as she turned to her side, moaning in pain.

“Breathe, Anita. You need to breathe.”

Tom held her up as her body shook, helping her drink. He could feel her muscles leaning and reforming, occasionally feeling a jolt of energy from her finger as she grabbed onto his hand. Her hair had grown past her shoulders in a matter of minutes and returned to its striking black mane. The amber of her eyes had disappear, stirring some surprise in him. The day he saw Anita in the bookstore, her eyes had been close to a hauntingly grey, an easy sign of someone with enchanted blood.

Gertie told Tom to retrieve her the year before but the time searching for her, all he could think about was her eyes. He pushed Anita’s newly drenched hair from her face and looked into her eyes in wonder. One brown, one blue as her pupils slowly returned to normal. After a short while, her breathing returned to normal and she fell asleep.

Tom breathed easy until he could tell that she was fully unconscious. He used a shirt from the floor and lifted the silver bars from the door, hiding them back behind the bookcase next to the light switch. He pushed the switch to the side again, returning the silver window grids to their original position. He pulled a flannel from the closet and worked it on Anita as she still shook but less. Tom felt a pain in cock as he looked down to the tremoring young witch now under his care.

He cursed to himself, moving into the bed behind Anita. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. The contact of skin made Anita stop shaking as she exhaled and was finally still. Tom followed as he turned off the light next to his bed. He looked to the other side of the room to the open window, glad that the breeze would help with Anita’s changing body temperature. The light from the moon shined in dimly, catching the soft wisps of steam rising from her. Tom buried his face into her hair, taking in everything he could of her.

“Tom,” she moaned in pain.

There were a few whimpers from her as a few bones grew, cracking under her skin to adjust to her transformation. Tom inwardly kicked himself for being so careless, Gertie was right and now Anita was in his hands, his arms. He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Tom…”

“I’m here, Anita. I’m here…


	3. Protect her

 

“Damn.”

The young blonde man drove past the apartment complex that he was ready to dissect Anita’s apartment for a clue to where she may have been taken. He held himself together as he saw the team of Youngs hauling her boxes into a small moving van. Two in the morning and they were moving box after box like it was the middle of the day.

Tristan parked in the nearest available parking space and broke into his inner fit, watching as one by one, the life and possessions of his promised woman was packed away like a child on their way to college. He should have known better than to leave and try to track the mutt in the runaway truck. Tristan lost their trail in the middle of the night and gave up as he found himself in the nearest bar and the nearest open bakery as a treat. Now he was stuck outside the complex as part of the pack moved in on his absence. He sighed, unwrapping his bagel from it wrapper. He made a promise to the Supreme in blood and loyalty to keep her safe or at least under control if power was to be shifted to the right hands.

A bite and Tristan tossed the fresh bagel to the passenger’s seat as he rolled his eyes. He would have possessed or given up one of his lives for a steaming hot plate of beignets. More preferably, the family recipe of strawberry beignets that Anita made to perfection. Her potions were always on point yet her knack for making the family beignets were to die for.

Tristan could feel his mouth water as he pictured Anita in her cute frog apron in the kitchen as she fried. Her black hair as he remembered was piled on top of her head, showing off the beautiful column of her neck as he waited in his seat for her with coffee in hand. Tristan opened his eyes as he hardened in his jeans. He missed her so much, so much that she would pay with blood and loyalty as he did with the Supreme.

There would be screams, there would be cries of pain, yards of rope and nothing but time with Anita as she would beg him for forgiveness but not so easily. He eyed the four Youngs as they packed the last of the boxes. A glint returned to Tristan’s eyes as the familiar large black truck parked behind the moving truck as he gave instructions to the Youngs.

“Is that everything,” he asked the youngest looking boy.

“Everything that didn’t belong to the landlord and the bedroom. We kept it shut.”

“Brilliant.”

“Brilliant, indeed,” said Tristan as he closed his eyes, focusing on projecting himself as he appeared in the apartment. He was almost impressed with how empty the apartment was now with most of the things were gone.

There were a great amount of door pieces on the floor that were either ignored or kicked out of the way. He wondered the rooms until he found himself in the bedroom. Her bedroom. He turned listening to the mutt, Thomas, as he climbed the steps of the apartment. Tristan took in a breath and smiled at the sight of the blood.

_“You’ll never have her, bitch.”_

Tom stopped in his tracks as he heard the man in Anita’s apartment. The voice was still fresh in his ears as he clenched the stairwell railing and looked up two more flights of stairs. He gave into his instincts as he raced up the stairs with blood rushing to his ears. Tristan smiled as he admired the bloodied broken bed. He knelt under the busted frame and reached in, pulling out her dagger. He was ready for so much fun as he woke in his truck with blade in his hand.

Tom stormed into the empty apartment and kicked open the bedroom door, smelling that Irish Spring bastard outside the window. He looked down, seeing the SUV with the blond warlock that pulled away from down the street. There was a moment in the driver side mirror where their eyes met, waiting for the next time they would tear each other to pieces and bathe in each other’s blood.

Tom braced the window pane and shook off his rage as he grabbed one of the waiting cardboard boxes and tossed as much of Anita’s things as he would carry. He knew time was on his side but he wanted desperately to get back to Anita. He sniffed around the room until he ended at the closet. He snickered, now more calmed at the shoe box under her spare sheets, finding an almost new blue dildo inside. He inhaled her faint scent on the rubber, maybe being used only once or twice but not for a long while.

“Poor thing,” he mused, “must have been too terrified for fun.”

He wrapped it in the sheet, remembering the box to go to his truck, heaven forbid if the Youngs should smell it, there would be a blood bath to smell her. Within minutes, the room was bare with the exception of the broken bed and the dresser. Tom tossed the boxes into his truck and started on his journey back home again.

Tom had woken at midnight, seeing Anita still in pain from the transformation as she whimpered. He rummaged through his tool shed finding his silver ropes. He carefully tied Anita’s wrists to the bed, trying not to get turned on as she moaned and writhed in her sleep. He ran to his truck and floored it back to home. Perhaps she would be trying to disappear to Canada if she could.

It was his fault in the first place but Gertie did say she would run.

He remembered being driven crazy, covered in witches blood and her recognizable scent filling his nose as he followed her through every intoxicating scent imaginable. He stood on the other side of the door, unaware that she was powerful than he had hoped. There was light on the inside as Tom lifted his foot to break the door down. The rich wood had broken under his kick and he saw the forces of nature in Anita’s eyes as she crouched on the first step of the staircase and chanted with the black cat in her arms.

She was in a beautiful trance as he raced to snap her out of it. She looked up at the last moment with fury as the wood and carpet burned underneath her. A harsh glow of light filled the house as Tom shielded his eyes the best he could. The roar of light had disappeared and with it, her as a circle with beautiful woven designs scorched the staircase case. There was a change in the air as he took in what he could. The witch had escaped somewhere wet but it was so fresh that it almost burned the inside of his nose.

He turned to pull out his phone for arrangements with Gertie and any of the available boys not busy for the weekend. He planned for a southern pack for help and a truck as he licked his lips and took in the scent of the apartment. She was everywhere, her heritage. Shame for it to all be in boxes for now.

Tom looked to the driver’s seat, smiling at the box with her things. His knuckles weren’t as big now that he had calmed himself. The first bridge came into his sight as he pulled over to the side of the road. He breathed easy not seeing a car in sight. He pulled out his phone and dialed Gertie, praying that she was still awake.

“Hello?”

“It’s done but there was a problem.”

“I know, hun. Just leave that little cuntsucker to me. Are you in position yet?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, get in the truck and turn off your damn high beams. You can drive me home.”

“See you in a minute.”

He snapped the phone shut and hopped back into the truck. The engine turned and he set the truck slowly into drive. Tom wasn’t at all focused at the changing metal as it warped from the first bridge to the last six hours away. He could feel the light aura through the open windows as he waved to a waiting Gertie. She exhaled dropping the portals as she smiled and slid into the truck.

“I told the boys to leave the truck with Benedict. He and Sophie will bring it back later and a few containers near the edge of the property. She’ll have to decide what to keep.”

“Good,” said Tom as he drove deep into the woods.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Yesterday morning.”

“You’re not going to be much use to her if you crash.”

“So what happens now?”

“First you take me home and I’ll return in a couple hours with everyone. She’s need the familiarity. Donovan isn’t going to be happy you know but I think it was better that you disobeyed me.”

“I said…”

“Hush, child. I’m sure you will do your best with her. I’m also sure it wasn’t the scratch or the intimate courses that turned her.”

Tom blushed as he turned into the aged driveway.

“Not really sorry about that. You know Donovan. She would have torn her to shreds.”

“I know. I’d want her to have the best or at least something close. Go back to her, hold her for now and try not to scare her. I’ll tell her when she wakes. _I_ tell her, Tom. You hurt my grandchild and I hurt you. A lot.”

She didn’t wait for him to answer as she hopped out of the truck. She crossed her porch and disappeared into her house. Tom smiled to himself and drove until the headlights shone on his own home. It would only make sense that Gertie decided his home was next after Benedict’s. It was necessary after he married and had the baby with Sophie. Tom had been staying in Chris’ guest house for the summer and school being out for the summer, he didn’t have to worry about anything but getting the house finished. He left at the beginning of June to retrace his steps in Louisiana as he slowly made his way to Anita.

Tom closed his front door and looked around to the mess that was still his new home. The kitchen was the first thing finished. All the shiny appliances didn’t make sense until he heard her voice upstairs. The large den, the study, living room still open and enchanted so bug wouldn’t get in. The impossible basement and the beautiful attic almost done. The bathrooms and the five bedrooms, it all made sense. The house wasn’t just for him, it was for her too.

He climbed the stairs, following her essence as he stopped in the doorway. Tom stripped himself as he looked to Anita’s sweating body. It had to be at last 50 degrees outside as he lowered the blinds. He didn’t want to be interrupted in the slightest. Almost a whole day without sleep and he knew after tomorrow, he would have little to no time alone with her. The whole pack would be there with their wives and children, not to mention the Youngs that would have to be watched and kept at a distance. Then there was Gertie and Cecil.

Cecil would love her but Tom feared for Gertie. Anita wouldn’t understand but at least he hoped she would listen. He removed the sticky shirt from Anita and lifted her from the bed. He turned on the cold water in the shower, positioning them on the edge of the tub as the freezing water fell on them. Tom didn’t mind the cold, working a washcloth on Anita’s skin as her body slowly started to return to normal.

He turned the water off and pulled them to the bed. Tom chose another shirt for Anita, tucking the sheets around them as he pulled Anita to his chest. Her arms instantly wrapped around him, knowing he was there with her. He smiled, closing his eyes. The next few days would be tough but he knew everything would be alright.


	4. Sweet child of mine

Smells. There were smells fucking everywhere. First the wind, so damn fresh that she had never felt so alive just from inhaling. Then it was something in the trees and the voices calling after her. Then…

“Thomas…”

A gargantuan throbbing pulsed her clit as she pressed her legs together. She knew she was asleep and that she was impossibly wet as she moaned. He, that fucker, was everywhere. Anita couldn’t understand but she wanted more. God help her! She wanted nothing more than him holding her down and fucking the life from her as she cried out his name.

Anita was still dreaming of his hands, spanning her stomach as his breath coated her thighs.

 _No_.

Her legs refused to listen as they were easily spread apart. She gasped as his tongue, she knew it was him, tracing flatly up her core. Her hands shot down to where he was holding his hands and his arms to her skin so he would never left her go.

 _No_.

This was the man that slaughtered twenty of her close sisters in cold blood. This was the man that made her run for her life that followed her across the country in fear. That broke into her apartment, scratched her, made her bleed as he pinned her down and fucked her beautifully. She arched her lower back to his tongue as she fought to wake up. She had to see for herself…

Thomas took a breath, waking himself as he looked down to Anita’s open legs.

“Oh, fuck…”

He had been dreaming of Anita again, trying to fight the bond that he had accidently formed. Dawn had come and gone with the sun trying to show through the side of the curtains. He held her closely as his cock had hardened painfully, grinding it into her back. She called out to him as he gave in, giving her the touches and kisses she begged for until he ended at her open legs.

He panted looking down to her core, practically dripping for him as he let his hunger take over. Rather get this done know than later. He pushed his tongue into her, tasting heaven as his hand held to her stomach to the mattress. His thumb circled her clit as he moaned deeply, sending Anita’s eyes open. She gasped, mewling as she looked to the bastard between her legs.

Anita pulled herself to the headboard, startling Tom as he looked into her eyes. She shook as she pulled her shirt together. Tom wiped his chin and licked at whatever his finger collected as he growled silently. Anita pressed her legs together as Tom crawled up the mattress to her.

“Anita? I need you to trust me. I know you’re very frightened right now but I promise you that everything it going to be alright.”

Anita’s bottom lip quivered as she cowered to the wall. Tom leaned forward to Anita, inhaling her scent as she whispered something under her breath.

“What was that?”

Anita turned her head so her lips were hovering over his ear. Her breath made him hard as he waited for answer.

“I said… Fuck you, Cujo.”

Anita put up both of her hands and blasted Tom back into the wall. She scrambled from the bed, grabbing a random set of pants, stumbling into the hallway as she set off into a run.

“Someone help!”

She shrieked at the top of her lungs as she ran for the stairs. She could smell the people outside as she leapt to the floor and ran for outside. Anita flung the door open as she was unexpectedly greeted by a group of young boys that crowded her completely. She shrieked at the males, nearly getting sick as their smell flooded her nose. She covered her face to keep herself from passing out as the sea of flesh parted with Tom wrapping his arm around her waist and pacing back into the house.

He slammed them away from the world and shoved Anita into the door as he pushed her up against the wall.

“They touched you,” he growled as he yanked her loose pants to the floor.

He ripped open her shirt and licked his lips as he worked of his boxers. He wrapped Anita’s legs around his waist and thrusted his hips forward as he filled her with his cock. Anita cried out from the sudden intrusion as she dug her nails into Tom’s back. The door she could smell was brand new as it creaked from each of Tom’s thrusts.

She moaned, arching her hips into Tom as he pried her from the wall and carried her to the stairs. He braced the step, pumping into her dripping core as his mouth left marks around her neck. He pulled himself away from her skin, taking her plump lips for himself. Anita pulled his head down, deepening the fevered kiss. Tom pulled her hips from the steps, changing his angle as Anita grabbed onto his arms from falling down the stairs. His musk filled her nose, giving her the familiar scent she was dying for. She gave herself over to him, not caring if she did want him die or not. She was still undecided.

Anita swore out loud as the coil in her stomach quickly unwinded. She arched from the stairs as Tom fold his arm and held her close. He braced the railing, coming as her orgasm constricted his cock. He panted, settling on the stairs as they both heard the vehicles pulling into the driveway.

Tom pulled himself away and hurried to the pants laying on the floor. He turned at the sound of a slamming door, maybe one of the bedrooms to where Anita had fled. He already knew without turning his back.

“Fuck,” he mumbled as he reached for a neglected shirt on the floor.

He looked through the window as Gertie made her way up the stairs. He opened the door to the waiting group approaching the house. Gertie smiled to Tom as she brushed by him.

“Glad to see that you’re still alive and without the use of the silver.”

“Why would you hide it in my toolkit?”

“Because I knew you would never use it. Where is she?”

“Somewhere upstairs.”

Gertie disappeared into the kitchen and pulled out the food as she started up the oven. He brushed his hair back and took a breath. Today was going to be difficult. He propped open the door as Chris and Benedict climbed the stairs with Anita’s things.

“Tom! Welcome back,” said Benedict hugging him with a single arm.

“I told you no silver and he emerges like a champ!”

“Boxes are going to go on one side of the den and then furniture on the other. She didn’t have much.”

He pulled on a pair of boots, hearing van doors close as Sophie and Elsa approached the house with the children. Tom raced to the kitchen, almost running into Gertie.

“Do you honestly think that the girls here with the children are the safest thing right now? She’s still wild.”

“Shut up, Tom. For once, just shut up. If you say one more thing out of turn, I will give her to Donovan.”

“I call your bluff. No one wants Donovan anyway. If you are going to take her, I’d rather you give to Liam or Luke.”

“Jesus, boy,” she said slamming down her frying pan, “You need to lighten up. I promise you nothing is going to happen. I have spent the year wondering how this was going to go. I have played out every situation within the past day. This is what she needs, to know that she is not alone. Part of this is because of you. You are so loyal, Thomas and I know you will do whatever it takes to protect my baby. She is all I have left in the world. Are you really going to sulk about things that aren’t to happen or are you going to help me?”

Tom smiled, hugging the old woman as the girls walked through the door.

“Wow, she smells amazing!”

“Richer though like old leather.”

Tom rounded the corner to each of the girls, welcoming them and the children.

“The kids can stay in the kitchen for now. Gertie will end up setting all the food in the dining room. For everyone.”

“So what’s she like,” beamed Elsa as she set the twins’ carriers on the kitchen nook.

“She’s powerful and very scared.”

“I’m sure she is,” said Sophie, easing her son Christopher onto a bundled blanket near the twins, “What is her name?”

“Anita.”

“Alright, girls. Feel free to take over, the boys will be hungry in a bit from finishing the roof. Oven’s heating now, I’ll be back with Anita,” she called over her shoulder, “Without you,” she was whispered to Tom.

“What?”

“She’ll need clothes. Hurry up and go get the box from your truck. I can’t have her running naked around the house.”

Tom shook his head, passing Benedict and Chris as they finished with her boxes and started on the furniture. Tom shifted the box in his arms and looked to the roof to the Youngs that were finishing up with shingling the roof. They were the same ones that had only touched Anita. Still he wanted to rip out their innards and make them watch as he claimed her again. The thought alone made him hard in his jeans. He brushed past everyone as he took the rolled sheet from the box and hide it in one of his desk drawers. Out of sight, out of mind. Anita’s scent was already covering the house so her toy would be safe until she was ready to figure out what to do with it and the rest of her things.

He returned seeing Sophie place the box on a chair for Gertie to look through. They pulled out a fair amount of clothing, trying to decide what they wanted to see Anita dressed in. Little India reached in the box, running off with a dark floppy sun hat on her head as she caught sight of Tom. He crouched down, picking her up as he left a kiss to her cheek.

“What have you got there, India?”

She smiled, opening her small hand to show him. In the middle of her palm was a polished Tiger’s eye attached to a golden chain. Gertie picked up the necklace from India and smiled as she studied the gemstone.

“It’s nice to see somethings withstand the test of time.”

“What is it?”

“A family heirloom. It was my mother’s to be passed down to the daughters of the family. It’ll also help with her powers now that she’s turning faster than expected. If anything, she’ll reach her peak by the end of the week so if I were you Tom, I’d get a ring now and stay out of her way. If not, she will only need a single spell to kill you.”

“She’ll never say yes, Gertie,” as he said putting India near her mother.

He turned for the boys as they headed for the shipping containers to sort through the rest of her things. He rubbed his neck from hitting the bedroom wall, thinking of how him turning her could possibly bring danger to everyone in the house. Still Gertie was powerful and caring, she would know what to tell her.

Gertie smiled, leaving the girls to converse with excitement in the kitchen. She watched her companion Snowflake climb the stairs as she followed. She looked down the hall, wondering which direction to take until she heard Anita’s cat in the hall to her left. She found Snowflake licking the side of Felix’s face as they sat near the wall.

Gertie counted the doors, seeing one was missing as she beamed. Anita must have been more powerful than she realized. Gertie grabbed a chair, sitting near the vanished door as she listened past the wall. Anita was sitting under running water as she cried. She was so scared and confused at the past day. Gertie raised her hand and knocked on the door. The water stopped as did Anita’s cries.

“You can feel it, can’t you? Not the bite but the power. You’ve felt it ever since Halloween night last year?”

The footsteps calmly made their way to the door.

“The power was shifting to you, did already and I’m guess you haven’t taken off the Tiger’s eye since then? I have some of your clothes if you don’t want to remain naked. You can if you want but you’ll have to stay in there. The boys can smell you and we don’t want the children running around without their clothes on.”

“What do you want from me?”

Gertie’s heart leapt from her chest, hearing the witch finally speak.

“We only want you to be safe.”

The door appeared and flew open as the cats fled.

“You left me with that asshole!”

Gertie looked in the bathroom to Anita sitting wrapped in a towel next to the threshold. Her beautiful discolored eyes were reddened with tears as her arms glowed with anger.

“He only acted because I told him to. You would be in danger or dead if he didn’t retrieve you, my dear.”

“How do you know about me?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you?”

“Please,” croaked Anita as fresh tears fell from her cheeks.

Gertie reached forward to Anita as the young girl leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the old woman’s lap. Thomas hid himself under the staircase, hearing the girls upstairs, praying for her to understand this was all for her own good.

“All that power chose you, Anita. Out of everyone, it chose you and I’m sure it pissed off, Matilda to no end.”

Anita snapped her head up to the sound of her aunt’s name.

“How do you know her?”

“I gave birth to her and Lynette. Power was to go to her, Lynette but shifted to her when she died.”

“She didn’t die. The wolves got her and they’re us right now.”

“And we both are now, the moment we were bitten was the moment are lives changed. Believe me, darling. It will only get better from here on out.”

Anita clenched her jaw at that the woman’s words. Her grandmother. She turned her nose into the woman’s apron, smelling her mother deep down, knowing wasn’t lying.

“Would you like me to leave?”

“No. I don’t know anyone else.”

“I can have something brought from the kitchen but I’m not sure what you like.”

“No. Just, uh…”

She took the clothes from Gertie and dressed behind the door. After a few minutes, Anita emerged from the bathroom. Gertie had chosen a David Bowie t-shirt and a pair of jeans for Anita with her converse. She figured comfort was the first step in helping Anita through her shock, food was next as Gertie smelled the cinnamon rolls finishing in the oven.

Felix ran back down the hall, sitting on Anita’s feet as she scooped him up from the floor.

“Felix! I’m so sorry!”

The cat mushed his face into Anita’s neck as she held him tight. Gertie waved her hand, using a spell to fix Anita’s hair into a loose bun. She chained the necklace around her neck and smiled as she took Anita’s hand, leading her to the stairs.

“Come, you must be hungry. I’ll introduce you to the girls first. Sophie is a shapeshifter but is waiting until her boy is older to use her powers again so he won’t be tempted to use them himself. You will love, Elsa. She’s a Duende but she has so much spirit that you wouldn’t even notice.”

Anita dropped Felix as she stopped in her tracks.

“A nymph?! I thought they were all gone?”

“I’m afraid she is the last of her kind. Her daughter is showing powers she shouldn’t have until she’s older. Elsa is determined to rebuild her numbers and it doesn’t help that her husband can barely keep his hands off her.”

“There’s a house fairy downstairs cooking. If I had a bucket list, I’m sure I’d die right now.”

Anita let go of Gertie’s hand in excitement and raced downstairs. She turned a corner, not knowing where she was going as she came face to face with Tom. Gertie braced the stairs, saying something neither of them could hear. Everyone in the house stopped and looked to the couple, still and content.

Anita coughed and covered her nose as tears returned to her eyes. She brought her foot up kicking Tom in the chest as he went flying back into the living room.

“Son of a bitch!”

His body hit the nearest cough as Anita set into a run after him. He had a moment to prop himself up as Anita grabbed him by the throat and flung him into another wall. Tom tumbled behind the couch as Anita jumped over him.

“Anit…”

Tom was cut off as Anita brought her fist down on Tom’s face repeatedly. He pushed her off and scrambled for safety as she quickly follow. She grabbed the rug and pulled it out from under his feet as he fell with a thud. India laughed at the sight, not know what was truly happening. Chris pulled India from the door as Gertie rushed to the living room with Benedict in tow.

Anita pounced on Tom and wrapped her fingers around his throat cutting off his air as he tried to pry her away.

“No! Give me a reason why I should tear you to shreds, Bastard?!”

“Anita! That’s enough!”

“No,” she shrieked, “You don’t know what he did.”

“I told him to kill the coven, Anita!”

She turned to Gertie in tears. She let go of Tom as Benedict helped her to her feet. Tom coughed gasping for breath as he brace the couch.

“Anita, they… Matilda was planning to kill you and Tristan was only helping. Halloween was the only way. I’m sorry.”

Anita turned to Tom as he kept quiet. The slaughter wasn’t really his fault after all but other thing were. She kicked up her foot again striking Tom in his jaw as he crashed to the floor, breaking a coffee table in the process.

“That was for my back, you ass!”

Anita’s feral rage began to show its face again as Benedict held her arms together. She began kicking and screaming as he turned her to a waiting Elsa, kissing her on the cheek. Anita stopped, falling weak in Benedict’s grip as he helped her to the kitchen.

“Put her in the nook, Ben. She needs to eat.”

“You said nothing would happen and now you’re putting her next to the children.”

Gertie helped Tom to his feet as he wiped the blood from his healing split lip.

“At least, I got her downstairs. The energy from the children will be good from her. Just try not to talk. I think the boys are done now.”

Anita felt sick as the smell of food hit her nose. Elsa turned her into the small bathroom at the last second, helping Anita as she got sick in the sink.

“Shh,” she whispered as she rubbed the witch’s back, “just let it all out.”

Anita coughed as the running water cleaned up everything. She still felt groggy as she was helped back to the kitchen. Sophie set a plate of food in front of her, guiding the Youngs into the dining room as Anita hid behind her skirt. Her head spun as she choked down the delicious food. Before she knew it, she was finishing her third plate as another was set in front of her. She had no idea what was happening to her but food was now one thing she wanted. The back door was propped open, coating her food with fresh air as she smiled accidently.

Tom piled his plate as much as he could and headed outside to his truck. He clenched his jaw a rib bone snapped back into place, smiling as he thought of how he was trusted with Anita. Hopefully soon she wouldn’t want him died but if he couldn’t have her, he would still have his own bed without her…

Anita felt something behind her as she looked around to the corner to two Youngs lingering, pretending not to seem suspicious so the others ate. She hissed, scaring them off as the others smiled and carried on with their activities. She looked up to the children across from her in the circled nook. She could smell the baby boy asleep, the twins asleep next to one other. The boy twin looked haunting familiar like Tristan, he had the same blue eyes and frightening white hair.

_Where are you sugar?_

His voice rang in her ears as she tried to hide her sudden tears. The young girl sitting next to her was busy with her crayons drawing. The two women and Gertie went to the back porch with cups and pitchers of tea for the boys working for on the house. Tom’s house. What was she doing here?

Anita slipped from the nook and disappeared behind the nearest door. She looked around to the pantry filled to the brim with cans and dried fruit. Everything a house wife could have wanted was staring at her. Tristan didn’t have much of the ingredients that lined the wall. Her back hit the wall as she slumped to the floor in tears as they streamed her cheeks. She sealed her eyes sobbing as she failed to hear little India watching her form the closed doors.

She stepped forward with the sunhat on her tiny head, turning her head to the kitchen knowing no one was looking for them yet. She stopped beside Anita as she looked up to India.

“You shouldn’t be here. You need to go back to your mother.”

India smiled as she pointed to the Tiger’s eye.

“Mommy,” she said touching the gem.

“How do you know that?”

“Felix told.”

India wrapped her arms around Anita’s neck, humming a lullaby her mother would sing to her before she died. Anita sobbed, holding the toddler in the darkened pantry as the world outside began to disappear. She pulled India to her lap and cried like a baby as the little girl rested her head against Anita’s neck.

The girls entered the kitchen with Chris and Gertie again ready to feed the children and rest their feet. Elsa stopped near the oven as she looked around.

“What’s the matter, love,” asked Sophie.

“Where’s Anita and India? India?!”

Elsa ran into the living room as Sophie went to the den.

“Gertie,” called Chris over his shoulder, “Watch the children.”

Chris ran around, calling for his daughter with no answer. Tom had finished his meal as he started from the truck. Chris ran around the side of the house as Sophie appeared on the front porch.

“What’s going on,” asked Tom as he hurried to the house.

“India’s gone missing so has Anita.”

“Check the basement and the attic,” shouted Tom as he headed for the shipping containers, “They couldn’t have gone far!”

Sophie went back into kitchen, hearing a small whimper in the pantry.

“India, where are you?!”

Sophie waved to Elsa as they pressed their ears to the door. They slowly pushed open the door as the image on the floor broke their hearts. Anita was rocking back and forth on the floor, holding India as she sobbed. India waved her hand as both women entered the small space. Elsa knelt down, taking India and giving her to Sophie as she wrapped her arms around Anita.

“Shh, I was serious about letting it out, honey.”

Anita sobbed less as she tried to calm herself.

“I… What am I doing here?”

“I asked myself the same thing.”

“Did they kidnap you too?”

“No,” she giggled as she helped Anita to her feet, “I was cornered, hiding from the people that killed my parents. Chris and Cecil saved me and brought me here. I didn’t understand but I was so grateful for them. It may not seem like it now but everyone here means well. I promise.”

Tom rushed from the shipping container, not thinking of the worst with Chris as Benedict and Sophie appeared on the front porch with India in their arms. Everyone gathered at the door, watching Elsa emerge with Anita. Anita wiped her tears and looked to the group as Tom turned away at the last minute.

“I’m sorry for acting the way I have been for the last few hours. It wasn’t like me to be like that in front of you and your kids. I still don’t understand a lot but I want to thank for taking me in and keeping me safe.”

Everyone crowded Anita, introducing themselves as Anita gave an honest smile. She knew most of Elsa’s story but not that she ran a health food store in town, while Chris did construction work. He turned Elsa before they were married but still showed no signs of turning after three years.

Benedict technically human but was turned after he crashed his car off the bridge near where Sophie was living when they were young. He was mad at her for a while but were close for almost 15 years when he married her and had their son Christopher. Sophie watched the children and the other children in the pack while Benedict was a teacher at the high school in town.

“I teach Geography while Tom substitutes but normally he’ll help with houses if it’s needed.”

Anita wanted to care about the good things everyone was saying about Tom but the only thing she wanted was to go outside into the sun.

“Then go, you’ll be fine.”

Gertie wrapped her shawl around Anita’s shoulders as the wind picked up.

“Should I really be going outside?”

“You need the woods. That’s why I chose this land. There’s acres in every direction, my girl. Go say hello to nature. I’ll come get you in a while.”

Gertie place her hand at the small of Anita’s back, pushing her onto the porch. She didn’t hear the Youngs because they were focused for once on finishing up the house as they pushed the last window pane into the wall or were busying talking as they ate.

Anita looked to the wrap around porch and the steps leading down to the vast backyard. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to Tom as he rested on the house.

“You should really be helping since this is your house. You’re still on my shit-list.”

Anita climbed down the steps and walked to the edge of the property as Tom pulled on his gloves. Another few hours and the house would finally be done. If he pitched in now, they would be done sooner and Anita would be left alone with him. Anita frozen at the edge of the trees and let her mind wonder.

 _Anita_.

The forest called out to her as she closed her eyes and took a step forward into the shaded wilderness.

 


	5. Acceptance

 

 

“I’ll be damned, son. It looks wonderful.”

Tom had wiped the sweat from his brow as the group of men parted for Gertie to walk through. She smiled at the success of the house finished by the end of summer as her leaves had predicted.

“I don’t think we need a house warming. Everyone already seen it except for Cecil.”

“He’ll be here soon, he didn’t want to miss Bingo with the boys. I know he’ll love to meet her. Shall we?”

“What?”

“I have a good few decades left to me, Tom but I need your help. Bring the bracelet.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play with me. I know you kept something.”

“Just don’t tell everyone,” he said hushed as he started to blush.

“Boy, hurry up or I’ll turn you into a toad! Dinner’s still in the oven!”

Tom smiled rushing into the house, taking the stairs two at a time until he ended up in the bedroom. He flung open the bed side table, finding the faux copper charm bracelet waiting for him. Out of all Anita’s thing he handled, the bracelet was the only thing he kept close to him. After the events of Halloween, he needed a reminder to why the killings were necessary. It was all for her. She was an innocent woman and she deserved better.

Tom caught up with Gertie at the edge of the property as she took his hand. They both followed her scent deep into the trees until Tom stopped.

“She’s gone.”

“Is she really?”

Tom closed his eyes, focusing on the smell as Gertie looked up.

“She went up,” said Thomas with a smile.

“And she kept going,” said Gertie as she turned them west.

The whistle of the winds was beautiful in the high trees. It was a good thing Gertie had given her the Converses instead of a pair of wedges. Anita rested on the top branches, feeling the most content than she had in a very long time. Since the day before, before being taken, before she fled, before Halloween even. She shook off the memories and listened to the surroundings to the pack members under her, calling her name.

“Please go away,” she said under the wind.

“Gertie said she needs to start talking to you.”

Tom rested on the branch underneath her, reaching up to touch her hips as she looked over her shoulder. She couldn’t glare at him or yell but Anita was still so hurt at everything. She rolled to the other side of the branch and chose her grips carefully as they both climbed down to Gertie.

Anita’s foot slipped on the one of the lower branches, making her fall back as Tom caught her from hitting the ground. She wiggled from his grip and tried moving towards Gertie as they made their way back to the house. Anita could feel her ears burning and the hairs standing on the back of her neck.

“Stop staring at my face so hard!”

Anita’s voice rang throughout the woods as she had turned to Tom who couldn’t help but smile.

“He is to blame for turning you so quickly but try not to take it so personally.”

“So Halloween? I can’t blame him for that either?”

“He acted because I told him to. Matilda was going to take the power of the Supreme back from you. They were all in on it.”

“You told me that already.”

“Then leave that boy alone and try not to kill him.”

“Really? Did he tell you how he tried to wake me up this morning?”

“That’s the bond, Anita. It’ll will only get stronger as time goes on.”

“I’m not staying here.”

“Tristan is looking for you. So unless you stay here, he will be out for you.”

“I’m going back to him. I never wanted him anyways.”

Anita stopped in tracks at the epiphany that struck her brain.

“You want me to marry him.”

“Anita, its’ the only way you’ll survive the transformation.”

“I’ll take my chances. I’m 62. I’ve survived a bit on my own.”

Thomas tilted his head as he looked Anita up and down.

“What,” said Anita as she looked at Thomas, “I’m a legacy, idiot.”

“Not like this, my child. You’ll need him and he’s a much better choice than Tristan. If you don’t believe me, you can look for yourself.”

Gertie held up the bracelet to the young witch. Anita rolled her eyes and took the bracelet. She sat on a nearby log and clenched the charms in her hand, not wanting to feel sentimental as she closed her eyes and focused herself on the bracelet.

She opened her eyes, envisioning Tom as the last of her things were taken from her Aunt’s home in Baton Rouge. He had picked up the bracelet from the floor, something Anita had missed in her panic when she fled. He inhaled the scent of her deep within the chains and stuffed it in his pocket as he climbed into his truck and left.

It was almost dawn when he closed the hotel door behind him and flipped on a single light. He stopped and looked in the mirror, looking at the severity of his feral side. He panicked, stripping off all of his clothes and rushed to the waiting, scolding shower. He grabbed the nearest bar of soap and furiously scrubbed the drying blood away from his skin. Tom flung the bar of soap into the nearest wall and broke down. Anita felt his pain, him understanding that he now had the blood of her coven under his fingernails.

“That was the first time I ever killed someone.”

Thomas looked to Anita’s hauntingly luminescent eyes as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Anita felt more of his days blend together with the thoughts of her on his mind. It must have been winter when she heard her name from his mouth as he touched himself.

“Fuck, Anita…”

She blushed and looked the over way as he was still grunting and calling out for her.

“Okay, is this all really necessary?!”

She was about to break the connection when Tom fell to his knee next to her and closed his hands around hers.

“Please, then look past that! That isn’t all this is. I promise.”

Rain filled her ears as she found Tom in a smaller living space, she didn’t care where, as he sat on a couch hunched over a tablet with a pencil in his hand. She walked closer seeing his most of his hands and fingers smudged with lead as he focused on a drawing. He finished, ripping the page off and starting another as he clenched his jaw.

Anita picked up the paper next to him and turned it over seeing it was a portrait of herself. She shown sitting in the bookstore reading by herself in one of the back aisles as she was allowed to. She studied another drawing of her when she was living in Miami for a short while. She was wearing a dress and cardigan to a Cuban festival that summer and she hadn’t worn a dress in a while.

Anita smiled at the likeness, understanding that he had been following her for some time. She pushed all the dirtier images away and focused on Tom as he continued to study the charms one by one, every day, only thinking about Anita. She opened her tear-stained eyes and looked to Tom. She knew Gertie was right, he wasn’t a bad man. She could feel the bond between them and it was scaring her to death. She pulled his hands away and gave him back the bracelet as she got to her feet and held Gertie’s arm.

They all walked back to the house in silence until Anita’s head shot up.

“Cecil’s here!”

They made it back up to the house, taking the front door as the kitchen was still busy. Gertie was actually quicker than she looked as she greeted an older man on the lawn. Anita stopped and looked at the two.

“Where is she?”

Anita wanted to turn and run but Tom placed his hand at the small of her back, calming her as he helped her forward.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

Anita felt comfortable from Thomas’ hand as she stepped forward to the old man as a wide grin crossed his face. She found his blue eyes comforting, stepping forward as he opened his arms to her. Relief washed over her as she wrapped her arms around the old man’s waist, feeling safe as she took in his scent. He smelled like trees and worn, unused shoe that had seen a few decades. The man let go, looking Anita up and down as he tilted his head to Gertie.

“Ruddy, she looks just like you! Those eyes!”

“One from each of her parents. Her looks had to come from somewhere.”

“What,” she asked reaching up to her face.

“That’s what happens when you turn. The same thing happened to me. I was blond and when Cecil turned me, everything changed back to before spells were used.”

Anita blushed at her brown and blue eyes. She had never liked her heterochromia, using her magic to keep it in check. Now it was something more for them to love about her. She was going to have to get used to these people wanting to be around her.

“All the same, she is a miracle! Another witch in our pack and a Supreme at that!”

“So what are you,” she asked as the group set towards the house.

“I’m only the leader of the pack, the father hen if you will. I make sure everything goes smoothly in our area.”

“How far is that?”

“About 50 miles in every direction. We are a strong family but we act as a safe haven for those that need our help.”

“Like Elsa?”

“Precisely and you as well, but she did fall in love with Chris on her own terms. Perhaps tomorrow we can discuss conditions for your stay here. You must be itching for working in your nature.”

“Yeah, I’ve…” She didn’t want to say anything out of turn or rude. “Been out of practice for a while.”

“The soil here is wonderful to work with in the spring and the children enjoy it after the rains. Correct, India?”

He lifted the squealy little girl at the kitchen door as everyone greeted Cecil. Anita leaned against the threshold, looking in to the family that bonding and smiling. She smiled, taking a step forward to blend in with everyone as she took India into her arms. Thomas watched as Anita slowly started to open herself, warming up to the small fraction of the pack.

The comfortable nature of the house was too unsettling but she welcomed it to the fullest extent. Her former self would have thought of some excuse to leave but she stayed, striking a conversation with everyone as the hours pasted. There was a small part of her that wanted to turn and smile at Tom but…

She shook her head and carried on with Sophie about the children.

“I think Sasha and Christopher are trying to bond. I’ve had some suspicion but I could be wrong.”

“No,” she Elsa as Sasha stirred in her sleep, “Just watch.”

Anita watched Sasha crying softly in her carrier as Christopher turned his little head to her. He touched the side of the carrier, calming Sasha as she turned her sleep little head towards him. Anita felt her heart sink as she looked to the babies, so young but already forming a strong bond with one another. She could feel herself bonding with Tom in the next room without even knowing it.

Before she knew it, it was already dark outside and everyone was ready to go. The kitchen was already cleaned and spotless as all of the children were asleep and herded to the van. Anita said goodnight to everyone with Cecil and Gertie being the last ones at the door.

“I’ll come for you tomorrow and we can talk more about whatever you need and everything leading up to the transformation.”

“What about Thomas?”

She was shocked that the words had fallen from her lips.

“In-service day tomorrow at the high school but I’ll only be there for half the day.”

Anita shook her head and smiled. There was a bit of her was scared about what was going to happen within the next few days. She gave a small wave as the cars turned on the lawn and drove away. Tom kept waving as Anita brushed by him and went upstairs. She looked into one of the other rooms, bare and cold. She remembered the way to the bedroom.

She sat on the side of the bed, kicking off her converses and her jeans. She tucked herself in on the farthest part of the bed and closed her eyes, waiting to fall asleep.

Tom distracted himself on the porch, sweeping off the leftover sawdust and wood chips. Inside was already clean and finished. It was eye opening to how the house was finally finished. Three months ago, he stood on the edge of the property, giving control to Gertie of how the house was going to be constructed and now here it was, for the both of them.

Tom closed his eyes and listened to her in the bed, his bed as he took his time climbing the stairs. Felix was asleep, stretched out in one of the bathtubs. It seemed he was growing more comfortable than Anita was. He rounded the corner to his bedroom, watching Anita as she moaned in pain under the sheets. He heard her hip bone pop as she cried out in her sleep.

Tom stripped himself and slipped between the covers as he took Anita into his arms. Her body untensed as she molded to him. He held the Supreme in his arms, amazed at the acceleration of the change. In a few days’ time, she would be at her peak and it would be beautiful. He just hoped it wouldn’t be with Donovan.

Her hip bones slowly aligned and slipped back into place as Anita took a deep breath. Anita’s whole body was in pain but with Tom’s scent in her nose, nothing else seemed to matter. She woke and rolled her eyes.

“You can get off of me now.”

Tom let up on his grip on Anita, only for her to push him away roughly as she ended up on her side of the mattress. She rolled back to her side, facing the wall, wanting nothing more than for Tom to be close to her again. She wouldn’t have cared if he was simply holding her or holding her down to the mattress. She cleared her mind and pressed her legs together at her body’s reaction to Tom. It was killing her but she didn’t want to care anymore.

“I’m sorry, Anita.”

“Shut up.”

“No, I… I need to get this out now be…”

“Please just stop talking.”

“I’m not sure of how to say it.”

Anita turned to sit up as she raised her hand and struck Tom across the face. In the dark, her aim was spot-on as she felt the shock in Tom’s face burning. The slap had made Tom instantaneously hard as he clutched the sheets underneath him. His eyes pierced amber as he watched Anita begin to turn back to her side of the bed.

Tom snarled as he flung the sheets from them and ripped the panties off from Anita. She didn’t realize what had happened until Tom had pulled her to the middle of the mattress by her knees, having them pried apart as he arched his hungry tongue to her clit. Anita cried out arching on the bed as she slowly writhed. Her hands shot up, gripping Tom’s scalp as his lips pursed around her clit. She wasn’t allowing any resistance to Tom as he pushed two of his fingers into her. Her hips bucked, wanting more as his fingers slowly made her melt.

He brought his hand away and clutched it at her breast as his tongue collected the wetness dripping on the side of her thigh. Anita moaned smelling himself on his fingers as she brought his wrist up and wrapped her lips around his fingers. Tom was too lost in Anita to care if she had taken his hand away, he had another as he curled his fingers in her find her spot as she cried out around his fingers.

Anita moved her tongue as quickly as she could to Tom’s fingers, tasting whatever of herself that she could. This was too much as her body was so hungry for Tom. He looked up to Anita, writhing on the mattress as her body slowly changed under the distraction of his tongue. He licked his lips, keeping his fingers pumping into her as he slowly crawled up her body. He moved both of his hands away for the slightest second.

Anita’s amber eyes shot open as she lifted her palm, freezing Tom where he was. She moaned, pulling herself away as she moved to the edge of the bed. Her panting breath began to slow as she could hear the blood rushing to Tom’s cock.

“Anita,” he gasped for her.

“You don’t get a say in any of this. Not a damn word.”

“If I get loose…”

She flicked her wrist, sending Tom to his back behind her as she stripped the shirt from her body and climbed his lap. She watched in great arousal as Tom fought her magical bond, using whatever strength possible to break free and calm her. Anita smiled to Tom, sending a chill to his spine as she sat on top Tom, flattening his cock to his stomach as she slowly rocked her hips. Anita’s head fell back, feeling the jolt of energy surge throughout her whole body. She braced Tom chest, snatching his clenched jaw into her hand and leaned forward as she glared into his eyes.

“I could really give a shit of what you do if you get loose. You don’t have shit to say. Do you understand me?! You don’t get to be sorry! You’re only alive right now because I’m allowing you.”

The room filled with both of their gasps and moans as Anita grinded herself deeper into Tom’s cock. He pulled harder, feeling his lap grow wetter with each shift of her hips. Tom planted his feet into the mattress, waiting for the perfect moment when she would slide back.

“Keep telling yourself that, Witch.”

Tom thrusted his hips up, sending Anita crashing into the headboard as the magic disappeared. He panted, settling himself in between Anita’s legs from behind. He pulled her hips higher from the mattress as he thrusted into her, making her lose her breath. She could have reached behind her and blasted a hole clean through Tom’s stomach. She could have flipped them from the mattress and snapped his neck without a second thought.

Instead, she arched her hips higher and cried out as Tom pulled her head back by her hair. He leaned forward, making his thrusts count as she slowly began to tense. He wrapped his fingers around her jaw as she clawed at the sheets.

“The only reason you are still alive,” he panted as he drug his tongue up the side of her face, “…is because I can’t live without you, Anita. You have no idea what it is like being without you, to miss you, crying out your name as I pretend it’s you around my cock rather than my hand.”

“Fuck,” she moaned as Tom turned her head around for a deep kiss.

He let go, grabbing onto her breast as they shifted to the wall. Anita reached up, clawing at the headboard as the sound of scraping wood filled their ears. She grabbed the top of the headboard, looking over her shoulder to Tom as his nails began to dig into her hips. She coil in her stomach unwound as Anita curved back into Tom as she broke the headboard nearly down the middle from her grip. Tom held onto her, riding her orgasm as its strength nearly grasping the life from him.

Tom fought every instinct in his body to not sink his teeth into Anita. His natural reflex wanted so badly to taste her blood again but he knew it wasn’t the time. He bent them over, fucking Anita form behind as she clawed and moaned into the sheets. Tom hunched them into the sheet as he came, filling the room in their musk.

Anita whimpered, almost making him hard again. He had wondered before if the scent was strong enough to ward off the Youngs but now there was no mistaking it. It would have to do until the Coupling. The idea of her not knowing made him spent as he pulled out from her and pulled them to the floor away from the wood chips that had fallen from the headboard. Anita allowed him to carry her from the bed. It was the greatest feeling in the world to be in Tom’s arms.

The memories of the screaming and the blood didn’t bother her anymore. She knew Tristan would come and find her but not with severe intentions. Tom had filled her to the upmost but the more she came down from her high, the more the reality of her situation began to sink in with more questions and more fears than before. Tom grabbed a spare blanket from the pile of linens behind him. The pillows were already thrown from the bed so he made to most of his as he formed a small bed for them near the bathroom until he could replace the headboard. He’d have to tell Chris and Benedict but they would laugh as they helped.

He set his phone to be ready for the next day when he heard Anita’s breathing pick up. Tom turned to her ready for another savage outburst. She hunched over, shaking as Tom braced himself.

“Anita?”

She turned as Tom saw the flowing tears in her eyes. There was a moment when he could hear it. It was in her voice. It wasn’t rage or anger but heartbreak. Anita turned to Tom as he caught her in his arms. She sobbed like a child as Tom held her close, doing his best to comfort her. It was going to be a long whopper of shit to hear about what she went through from Gertie but he didn’t want to know, at least not yet and not from Gertie.

He was going to let Anita tell him when the time was right. Until then, he turned them to his back as he brushed the hair from her face.

“Why didn’t I know about them? I couldn’t see it and they were right there!”

“Shh. They won’t hurt you anymore. I’ll protect you.”

 


	6. No choice

 

There was soreness so delicious as she turned on the pillows. She didn’t want them, she wanted Tom and she didn’t care as she turned for the other side. She opened her eyes, seeing her hand rest where he was the whole night. She felt so embarrassed for crying in his arms but she had felt so safe there, that she finally let everything out.

He wasn’t a bad man but she would still have to sit across the nook from him as she would apologize extensively to him, maybe in the form of make-up sex, which sent a small thrill to her spine as her nipples hardened against the pillows. She turned her head at the sound of Felix making his way down the stairs to sleep on the creaky couch she had thrown Tom on the previous day.

Anita closed her eyes, seeing the dawn trying to peak through as it hit the wall. She slowly felt herself dreaming again of him. His hands were everywhere but were only touching her as she begged for more. She wouldn’t mind and would enjoy every bit of it as she slowly humped at the pillows underneath her while she slept.

Tom smiled as he took in the morning air. He only had to grade a few more papers for one of the teachers he was covering, giving them an update since they were gone on maternity leave. He was told to let go early as he was thrilled to get back to Anita and get her to Cecil. He stopped at the diner to get breakfast for them, wondering how the day was going to go today. Perhaps she could use another of the spells on him as she slowly grinded into his hips again.

He hid his erection beautifully with the breakfast bag as he jumped in the car and tested the Beaver state’s speed limits as he hurried home. Tom sat in his truck for a brief moment as he looked to his finished house. It was strange not seeing the boys and the Youngs working hard to finish the house. Next year, he would help build the next couples house with Anita to help with the girls. Perhaps it was a bit sexist to think that but he didn’t know much else about her.

What he did know was that she was a mental worker rather than a physical worker. Still, with her new strength…

Tom smiled as he climbed the steps with the breakfast. He shut the door quietly behind him and placed the food on the table. Felix hopped on the counter as Tom laughed.

“Hello, are you gonna talk to me finally?”

Felix meowed as Tom raided the fridge for something for the cat. He found diced chicken as he popped it into the microwave to get it heated. He turned his head up to the bedroom as Anita moaned. She must have been changing more. He smiled, placing the chicken in front of Felix.

“Damn it! I knew I forgot the litterbox again!”

Felix meowed as he took a piece of chicken and ran out the back door.

“Good enough for me.”

He kicked off his boots, setting them aside as he made his way back up to the bedroom. He propped the box of Anita’s clothes under his arm as he reached the top of the stairs. He could hear the steady shifting of the pillows as he pushed open the door a fraction and curled his fingers to the threshold. Anita clutched the pillows under her chest with one hand as the other held one of the sturdier, harsher pillow to her clit as she slowly humped at the pillow.

Tom was struck in jealousy and pleasure as Anita opened her legs more, anchoring herself as her hips thrusted quicker at the pillows. The box had fallen to the floor, not only shaking Tom from his thoughts but waking Anita in the process. She looked over her shoulder seeing Tom half-naked and fully erect as he bent over to pick up her things. Her mouth watered as she saw Tom’s cock straining against his jeans. Tom followed her eyes and then her embarrassment as they both tried to cover themselves.

“I’m sor… I-I have your things here. Gertie will be by shortly and there’s breakfast downstairs!”

Anita jumped as the door slammed, only covering up herself enough to make it to the shower. She moaned as her clit throbbed. The hot water did nothing for her as she pressed enough to make herself gasp. The smell of herself was exhilarating as she leaned into the wall and rode her hand. Tom heard her voice echo as he hunched over the toilet in one of the spare bathrooms. He swore, seeing Anita humping at the pillows again, crying out for him.

Both moaned louder, shifting their hips harder, wanting more as they saw each other behind their eyes. They clutched at the porcelain sides and the painted walls, losing themselves as they came. Tom braced the wall, relaxing his hand so his fingers wouldn’t damage the walls. Anita fell weak, sinking to her knees as she slumped over the side of the tub. She relaxed, letting the scalding water rain on her back as Felix sat in the doorway with a piece of chicken in his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Fee.”

Felix nibbled at the cooling chicken as the smell filled Anita’s nose. Her stomach rumbled as she climbed from the tub and rummaged through her clothes. She picked up her jeans form the floor and slipped on a tank with a loose sweater to go on over top. She pushed her feet into her wedge boots sitting at the bottom of the box. She braided her hair into a long braid over her shoulder as it began to curl. Anita sighed trying to get familiar with her long, black hair again.

“Come on, trouble.”

Felix picked up the chicken and followed her down the halls and down the stairs. He ran ahead of her as he jumped on the table next to Tom as he placed food from a plastic tray. He blushed, hiding his smile as he turned for a second plate. Anita stepped into the kitchen, letting her instincts take over. She wrapped her arms around Tom’s waist as she turned her nose into his back. Tom caressed her arm, letting Anita get comfortable with him as Felix did.

“I think he’s starting to like me but I’m not sure what will happen when I run out of chicken.”

“He like potatoes and he always eats your chips when you’re not looking. Right, Fee?”

Anita let Tom go as she took a seat in the nook. Tom turned with both places in his hands as he took the place across from Anita. He pushed the large plate of food to her as she grinned. Anita’s mouth watered as she swallowed down her food. Tom had left her alone for a moment, returning with what looked like coffee.

“I’m sorry, I don’t drink coffee. It gives me a headache and leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

“I know, its hot chocolate.”

“Thank you.”

She wrapped her lips around the rim of the cup and sipped the delicious hot chocolate. She looked up to Tom as he tried not to stare at her. Anita set down the cup and tried to find her words carefully.

“I want to apologize, Tom. I’ve been acting like a bitch to you and you don’t deserve it.”

“No, its…”

“Let me finish. Just don’t talk or look at me with those damn puppy dog eyes because I keep having the feeling I…”

Anita huffed her breath in frustration as she pushed her bacon around on the plate.

“There are things, ways I’ve acted towards you that have nothing to do with turning. Its nothiing personal but I heard them screaming as I ran. I thought I was going to die. Gertie pretty much open my eyes as much as she could yesterday. I’m a Supreme witch now with no coven. All I have is Gertie to help with my powers, I wouldn’t want to get hurt.”

“We will do everything in our power to make sure you are kept safe.” He grabbed her hand as she let go of the hot cocoa. He was tender just holding her hand as she looked up to him.

“Sure.”

“I’ve slaughtered that coven and I’ll kill whomever else is necessary and every time, I will do it for you, Anita.”

“Thank you, Tom.”

She swallowed the lump at the back of her throat and held Tom’s hand. They turned to the sound of truck wheels as Anita shoved the rest of the French toast into her mouth. She stumbled over Felix to get to the front door. Tom rushed after her, dumping the hot cocoa into a thermos for her as he kissed her on the cheek. This could be her life if she wanted it, it was something to consider now that she didn’t have to worry about anything.

“Try not to have too much fun yet.”

“Okay.”

Anita made it half way on the lawn until Gertie blew the horn.

“Don’t bother, we wanted to make the trip ourselves!”

“And we brought gifts,” shouted Cecil as he lifted bags from the back seat of the car. Anita looked back to Tom as he rushed to help Cecil and Anita. They all shuttled back into the house as Tom cleared breakfast from the table.

In most of the bags were things for Felix. Anita didn’t really have a lot for Felix, she was always ready to run with the little stuff that she did have. Anita helped Tom and Cecil with cat toys and a climbing house as Felix watched from Gertie’s lap.

“So what happens now,” asked Anita as she cut the side of the cardboard box with a knife.

“We open the box and go with the instructions. Snowflake has one but it’s a bit smaller because he’s getting old.”

“I didn’t mean about that.”

“What should we start with?”

“I want to be useful. Everyone here contributes in some way, I don’t want to stay idle all day.”

“There are doctors in the town but we could always do with a local healer.”

“I don’t have any herbs. I always used the coven’s greenhouse.”

“We have more than enough space in the backyard for a greenhouse,” said Tom as he returned with his tools.

Anita smiled at the opportunity that had shone down upon her.

“I don’t want just any greenhouse. I want a lot of space.”

“How much,” chuckled Tom as he tried to hide his smile.

“I want it to make me cry. I want it to make up for the Jackson Pollock you painted on my back, then we’d be square.”

“Alright then,” said Tom clapping his hands together.

Anita felt slightly giddy at the thought of finally having her own space, with her own herbs and plants to grow to her hearts content.

“Perhaps now is the time to ask about the large, pink elephant in the room, dearie,” she Gertie as she moved about the kitchen. Anita sat at the stairs tearing the plastic coverings from the as she caught Gertie’s eye.

“What?”

“The Wedding, dear.”

Everyone stopped for a moment, not wanting to meet each other’s eyes as Gertie returned to the foyer.

“What?”

“It’s not a promise I wish to scare you with but if you don’t go through the wedding or the Coupling, you could die. Tom turning you wasn’t supposed to happen. If you don’t want him, we can give you to someone else but I can’t guarantee that they be happy with Tom’s scent already on you.”

“So it doesn’t matter if I stay with Tom or not, I still have no say in the matter.”

“Which is why we are discussing this now. I’m doing this to keep you safe.”

“What if Tristan finds me and kills everyone just for laughs?”

“With Matilda gone, there is no one controlling Tristan or the others. You are the Supreme now and his magic is horseshit now.”

“Who is Matilda,” asked Tom, waiting cautiously to put himself back in the conversation.

“Matilda is… was my daughter. She and Lynette were twins, my twin girls. They were both powerful little girls. Lynette was more free with her powers while Matilda was more _condensed_.”

“She never talked about you, no one did.”

“Honey, you had no idea I existed until yesterday.”

“She killed momma, didn’t she?”

“She had others under her do the dirty work but yes, she did.”

“Why? After all this time, why would she blame Lycans?”

“She probably tried to feed you that Lycans were the number one enemy of Casters and Witches but she promised the safety of the coven and you saw less and less witch hunters.”

“Yeah.”

“And even less mention of other beings. Matilda was a bit of a power-hungry cunt.”

“I would have said sociopath.”

“She killed your mother because your father was supposed to marry her. She had the witch hunters under the thumb and had them killed so no one would ever know. I don’t know what put her down the path she was on but it was too dark for me to follow. She kept you so she could reap your power at its peak.”

“Halloween. Told you she was a sociopath. But she’s gone now.”

“And Tristan is looking for you. He probably doesn’t care that there’s no order. If you don’t marry, he’ll take you home.”

Anita rolled her eyes as they quickly filled with tears as she hid her face in her hands.

“Fuck,” she whispered, “Fine. What’s the Coupling?”

More silence filled the room as Cecil got to his feet.

“Tom, let’s go pick a spot for Felix so the girls can breathe.”

Tom hurried behind Cecil as their footsteps disappeared down the hall towards the den. Gertie pulled Anita to the kitchen and sat in the nook as they opened the thermos and spilt the warm cocoa.

“When parents have the birds and the bees talk, I’ve always wondered whatever it’s the child or the parent that gets more nervous.”

“Please just tell me already.”

“I will but I need to explain this first. When you are bitten, you are supposed to take almost a month to change. The changes themselves are almost unnoticeable. I don’t want to embarrass you but I can tell that Tom has had plenty of time to mark you and it’s pretty strong.”

“I don’t like that I wasn’t him so close.”

“You are compatible to him, that’s why the bond is so strong. The Coupling to us is the equivalent to a wedding night but it will something experience. After you are married, Tom will claim you. Some precautions with have…”

“Precautions?”

“…will have to be taken for both of your safeties. You’ll be secluded and alone with Tom. Your essence will increase tenfold and the more energy you expel on Tom, the quicker your transformation will complete.”

“Am I going to turn into a dog? I was just getting control of my facial hair and what’ll happen when I get my period?! I’m gonna end up ripping the poor guy’s head off by accident.”

“I’m actually quite durable,” said Tom from around the corner.

“Shut up, Tom! I-I couldn’t do this with Tristan and I know I can’t do this with Tom. I’m a Supreme, dammit! Can’t there…”

Anita felt her mind continuing as she broke down in tears again. Gertie tried to reach across the table but wasn’t quick enough as Anita shot out the back door and ran to the other side of the house. The fresh air cleared her head as she laced her fingers at the top of her braid and took in as much breath as she could manage. She stopped at the start of the wrap around porch as she sank against the wooden fencing.

With perfect timing, Tom had jumped the railing of the front porch and landed soundly next to Anita, sitting next to her in the fresh grass but far enough to give her space.

“You really have no idea how much this is my fault. I was only supposed to bring you to Gertie. I never meant for any of this to happen. I wasn’t supposed to mark you or turn you. I wasn’t even supposed to be in that bookshop. I should have kept my eyes down but the moment I saw you…”

“Stop it, stop making it sound like some shit Nicholas Sparks threw up…”

“We’ve been following you for five years.”

“If you all had just told me, I would have gone with you.”

“Would you have gone with me? Would you have left the apartment?”

“Why didn’t she just come and get me?”

“I don’t…”

“Why didn’t you take me with you, Gertie? You left me with that crazy bitch for 40 years,” she shouted over her shoulder as she pounded on the side of the house with her fist.

“Stop it, that’s my house and she can hear you.”

“Didn’t you hear when she said I was your mail-order bride? All of this could have attention five fucking years ago! And I could give a shit if she hears me! Everyone can apparently fucking hear me in a 50 mile radius in every single fucking direction!”

Anita stopped for a breath as she stopped cradling herself. She closed her eyes and listened to the shifting in the winds. Tom inhaled to speak, only to be cutoff by Anita as she put her finger to his lips. She opened her eyes and looked up to the migrating geese.

“A few days ago, silence was something that terrified me, now it’s the only thing I want to hear.”

“It never goes away. It’ll really be the teeth that bother you the most. You’ll get small pickles in your gums but when I turned I kept nicking my lips with my teeth. Benedict has the largest teeth in the pack like buzz saws,” he chuckled.

Anita broke her silence with a laugh of her own. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

“May I show you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Tom got to his feet, pulling Anita with him as they rounded the corner to a shed on the other side of the house. There were two large shipping containers that towered her. She smiled smelling her things from the house in Baton Rouge. They stopped at a one of two sheds as Tom fiddled with the lock. The knob turned as he threw back the doors. She saw small plastic container bins lining the walls. Anita’s nose filled with the smell of paper and ink as she looked around to the sides of the bins.

“What are these?”

“You.”

“What?”

Tom popped the top off of the first bin and stepped back as Anita ruffled through a sea of papers. The first she turned over, seeing a picture of herself.

“This is what you’ve been doing for the past five years?”

“She told me to follow you and I did. I needed something as a distraction for the time being.”

“That’s kinda creepy, I would have preferred you masturbating. Are the others of me too?”

She answered her own question when she saw the labels on the side of the bins, revealing the places she stayed over the years.

“Baton Rouge, Miami, The Chesapeake Bay. What were you doing in New Haven?”

“The theater. I ended up staying longer than I should have.”

“Yeah, I lost you on campus a few times.”

“I bunked with a few girls from those three months, they were nice.”

She turned to Tom blushing as she smiled, pressing the top back on the boxes.

“For some reason I kept on sketching and… I don’t know, I couldn’t stop.”

Anita felt his blush radiate as she placed her hand over his. They were taken from their thoughts as the roar of a truck engine filled the woods.

“Oh, give us a fucking break!”

A strong clean scent filled Anita’s nose as she covered her face.

“What the hell is that?”

“Donovan. You stay here.”

Tom ran from the shed and jumped to the porch as a truck door slammed shut.

“Where the fuck is Cecil?”

She heard Cecil’s footsteps on the porch.

“Shouldn’t you be in Montana? You give up your 4.0 and you lose your scholarship.”

“You promised me the next one was mine and you give her to Lon Chaney?!”

“Things changed,” said Gertie.

Anita left the shed, slowly closing the doors behind her as she felt a sharp chill at her back. She walked around the side of the house as she saw the linky, lean boy that everyone was talking about. He turned, snickering at her as he climbed down the steps.

“Is this supposed to be her?”

“Oi, fucker! Don’t you touch her.”

“She’s have to do.”

Anita backed away as much as she could until she circled around and ended up at the stare as Tom jumped in front of her.

“Stop it. You leave her alone.”

“You,” Donovan pointed over Tom’s shoulder to Anita, “are supposed to be mine, bitch.”

“Don’t call her that.”

“Fuck you, kiss ass.”

“Boys! Enough,” shouted Cecil as they began to shove each other.

Anita saw Donovan raise his hand to strike Tom. She snaked under his arm and pushed his back as the back of Donovan’s hand struck the side of Anita’s face. Tom hit the stairs as he heard the slap. His looked up as amber filled Anita’s eyes in fury with her split lip.

“Stupid bit…”

Her hand shot up, closing around Donovan’s throat as her hand began to glow. Donovan quickly went weak as he sank to the ground. Anita walked away from the porch, dragging Donovan behind her as she threw him into the nearest tree. He cried out in pain as he tumbled to the floor. She smiled as he got to his feet with amber in his own eyes.

“You’re going to pay for that!”

“I’m giving you one shot, cocker. Go ahead.”

Tom raced to the pair to save her from Donovan premature rage. The young male lunged to Anita, stopping as Anita pressed her middle finger to Donovan’s forehead. His body shook as his veins turned black.

“Enough,” shouted Gertie as they made it to the cars.

“You really want me? You couldn’t fucking control me if you tried. I’m not like one of yours. I am a force to be reckoned with. I’ve already chosen Tom and there’s nothing you can say that’s going to change that.”

She took her finger away, letting the young man drop to his knees as he fought for breath.

“Don, this is why none of the woman want you.”

“Cecil, you promised me.”

“Get in the truck and go back to school. If I hear that you aren’t there tomorrow morning, I will send her after you.”

Donovan took a cautious look to Anita as she wiped the blood from her healed lip.

“Crazy bitch, I bet your pussy tastes like swamp water anyway.”

Gertie struck Donovan as her eyes glowed white.

“Speak that way about my grandchild again and I’ll snap your neck myself.”

Donovan turned on his heel, got into his truck and flew down the pathway into the woods.

“Tom, why don’t you take Anita into town. Show her the sights but be sure to get her to Chris in Olympia by tonight.”

Tom rushed to the house for the keys as Anita kept her eyes glued to the road with fists clenched. Tom ushered her to the truck as she took her time to calm. She looked out the window but kept her hand in Thomas’ as they drove towards town.


	7. Shadows of the night

The more the wheels rolled under the truck, the more at ease Anita fell into the seat. Her hand was still clutched around Tom’s as she kept her gaze to the window and the falling leaves. She had forgotten it was fall, the start of November.

“The town is small but there are other towns a few minutes away if you want to look around and get familiar with the area but I have to get you to Olympia tonight for the test.”

“What test?”

“It’s called the Blood of the Wicked. It’s more of a rite of passage. You taste the blood of some with a tainted soul.”

“That could be anyone. I could give myself a nosebleed. Would that count?”

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“I’m sure it is.”

Anita blinked a single time as her vision was filled with simple brick buildings. She smiled sensing a warm feeling from the sight of the town.

“Why does this look like something out of Gilmore Girls?”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“I liked New Haven.”

“Yeah, but this place is better.”

“I trust you.”

She couldn’t believe the words had come out of her mouth. She looked out the window as Elsa walk of a store with India in her hand. Anita jumped from her seat as Tom smiled, taking notice.

“Elsa owns the dry food store here in town. Her powers help. She fills them with positive emotions.”

“Sweet.”

They pulled into an empty space near the town center. Anita took in the landscape as the mid-morning sun shone down on her. She closed her eyes and waited on the sidewalk, hearing the calm wind as she turned to Tom.

“So, where to first?”

“Surprise me?”

“Alright,” he smiled as he kissed her cheek, “Close your eyes and hold on to the back of my belt.”

Anita closed her eyes and waited as she held on to Tom. They set off in a separate direction from the truck. She stopped, running into Tom a few times before crossing a street. She laughed with him as they carried on.

“Here!”

Anita opened her eyes to the chime of the door as she shuffled in behind Tom. She brushed past him as he saw the wonder in her eyes. She looked up to the shelves and shelves of books both on the ground floor and the second floor above them. Anita smiled and leaned back until she hit the hard carpet with a thud. She inhaled as a large smile covered her face.

“You smell that?”

“Oh my god,” shouted the girl behind the counter as Tom raced for her, “Should I call someone?”

“No, it’s okay. I do this with every new book store.”

“Next time, give us a warning.”

“Okay,” she smiled as she took his hand to help her from the floor.

“I didn’t take the books the first time because they smelled like Matilda. I figured you’d want to start your own collection.”

“Everyone else in the group had jobs on the side and families. She never allowed me to have a job. I never really had anything to call my own. I couldn’t even leave the house without her say so.”

“All that traveling?”

“She found me in Miami and paired me with Tristan. That meant I was under strict orders to stay put and stay in my studies until we were… Uh, most of the time she wasn’t really home so I’d sneak out and read in the store for a few hours.”

Anita went silent as she looked to the shelves of books. Tom knew. He didn’t really know but she wanted to tell him. It wasn’t the time for it.

“You don’t have to stay anything if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head as she kept her eyes to the books. Her eyes followed the spines up until they made their way to the shelves above them. She stopped and turned her head up as she inspected one of the bookcases closely above them.

“What is it?”

“There’s a book wedged between the case and the railing,” she pointed at the paperback.

“The picture of Dorian Gray?”

Anita’s face lit up as she playfully started smacking Tom’s arm as he smiled himself.

“I’ve never read that one before. Grab it! You’re freakishly tall!”

Tom reached up amused, almost touching the edge of the railing with a great normal leap as he stopped and stepped back.

“I have an idea. Hands on the bookcase and spread your legs. Go on.”

“We’re in a book store.”

“It’s not what you think, unless you want it to be,” he whispered into her ear, “and for what it’s worth, your pussy doesn’t taste like swamp water but like honeysuckles, so it’s Donovan’s loss/”

Anita bit her lip and put up her hands as she braced the selves.

“Okay… for the first one. I’m not really one for anything so…”

She was cut off as Thomas worked his way in between her legs and lifted her from the floor and onto his shoulders. Anita moved quickly to cover her mouth as she was lifted higher than the bookshelves and eyes level with the book. She looked around to the people who were slowly starting to take notice to them. She grabbed one of the railing bits and pulled as softly as she could, breaking the small wooden pole from its socket as she quickly reached for the book and tapped on Thomas’ head. Anita slid down Thomas’ back and caught her as her feet hung in his arms.

“You got it?”

“Yeah and this. It was an accident.”

“You only getting stronger,” he whispered as he placed the bit of wood at the top of the bookcase.

He dragged her along, telling her to pick out a few more. She didn’t get as many as she’d wanted but it was a start.

“What the matter, love? No Nicholas Sparks?”

“Shut up,” she giggled as she left the bookshop with Tom linked arm in arm. They ended up walking around as Tom showed her the greater part of the town. They climbed back in the truck and drove to the next town, walking again until they stopped at a deli to eat. Anita was amazed at the appetite that showed itself from her powers.

“You know,” said Tom as he bit into his sandwich, “You’ll need a coat. Your new body will be able to take the weather but winter can be a bit harsh.”

“Mmm, my first winter.”

“First? So you’ve never seen snow before?”

“Nope.”

“Well, that will be exciting. There could be a chance we could see a white Christmas.”

Anita smiled as they finished their meal and wandered the streets until they found a hunting store with thick parkas. They weren’t in the store for a full minute until Anita picked a dark green parka from the first rack.

“Are you sure?”

“Why not?”

“That’s a men’s parka and way too big for you.”

“Oh, okay.”

Anita placed the jacket back on the rack, only to pick it up again and looked to Tom.

“I don’t think you heard the part about it going to be my first winter. I’ve lived in the south in the last 30 years. I’m accustomed to the sweltering heat. I’ll need the padding.”

“Excellent point. Come on, we’re running late.”

“Late for what?”

“We need to be upstate for the test.”

“Why not here?”

“Larger city, more bodies.”

Anita was still confused at what would happen with the _Blood of the wicked_. She hopped in the truck with her new parka in her hands as she wondered what would happen. She had the strangest feeling someone would end up drawing blood, leaving a sharp but dull taste on the inside of her mouth.

“Try to get some rest. The test may take a little bit from you.”

Anita smiled as she looked out to the scenery as she pulled on the park around her arms to stay warm as Tom kept his eyes to the roads.

“It looks good on you, you know.”

_“What does?”_

_“This.”_

_She always knew that Tristan watched her make her strawberry beignets from the table. She could already tell what was going through his head. A family of powerful witches, so strong that they would be their own coven. A large plot of land, he would probably want a house built near the swamps._

_He left his coffee on the table as he stood behind Anita. Towering over her and her high, neat mane of hair. She tried moving away from him to busy herself but he was always trying to get closer._

_“What’s the matter, sugar?”_

_“I’m gonna burn myself if you’re not careful. Can you back up please?”_

_“Mmm, we wouldn’t want that, would we,” he purred as he kissed into her neck._

_“Tristan, they’re gonna burn. Stop.”_

_He snaked his arm around her waist and waved his hand as the stove stopped in time. Anita was still against him as his kisses pressed hungrier into her neck. There were rules but Tristan was Matilda’s favorite. She wouldn’t care._

_“Now where were we?”_

_“Tristan, stop! Matilda said we can’t.”_

_“You really listen to everything she says? Does she know that you sneak off to the bookstore?”_

_“I said stop it!”_

_Anita blasted Tristan back into the wall as she braced herself on the counter. She fumbled with the ties on her apron as she tried to leave the kitchen. She pulled the frog apron off as the neck caught her bun, making her hair fall down her back. Tristan lunged forward, grabbing Anita by her hair as she was pulled from her feet._

_She screamed, cursing at him as he swept the coffee and newspaper from the table top, sending everything to the floor. The wind was knocked from her as Tristan slammed her to the table._

Anita screamed as her body hit the truck door. Her hand glowed as she aimed it in every direction of the cab. Tom’s hands were clutched at the steering wheel as he cursed out the taxi that had cut him off in the middle of the highway.

“Anita, are you alright?”

She willed her hand back to normal as she regained her breath. Tom rolled down the window for her as the night air kissed the sweat on her chest.

“Part of that was my fault. You were kicking at the floor and thrashing a bit.”

“Nightmare.”

If only that were true.

“Are you sure do you need me to pull over?”

“No. Let’s just get there.”

For the test, then she would marry him. When she’d marry him, the coupling would happen. After that, he would want children and everyone would expect for her to be pregnant. They would know soon enough and she didn’t want to think of what happened when they would find out.

Anita closed her eyes again, listening to the rotation of the tires. Another hour had passed as Tom pulled into a parking garage. She could feel a bit of adrenaline running through her as the made it to the top level with Chris waiting at the top. He waved them down as they got out of the truck.

“So, what happens now?”

“Just trust us, Anita. This will be over soon.”

“Come on. Let’s go!!”

They followed Chris’ voice as Anita felt a sudden soreness in her teeth. She rubbed at her gums as Chris smiled.

“It’s started.”

“Already? She must have found someone that quick. Her powers must be kicking her ass.”

Anita kept her mouth closed as her whole mouth pulsed in pain. Tom took ahold of Anita as her eyes turned amber.

“Anita,” started Chris, “This is something you’re going to have to bear until it’s over. I’m sorry.”

She could taste blood in her mouth as Anita pried her jaws open. She moaned as she spit out the blood. Her fingertip brushed over her canines cautiously as they sharpened.

“What the hell is happening?”

“This was what we were talking about earlier, the rite of passage but normally this is done when we’re younger. With your powers, this happening all too quickly and I can’t help you on this one.”

“Close your eyes, Anita and listen. Listen around you, drown out everything and try to find the voice. You’ll know what I’m talking about.”

Anita grunted, trying to listen to the streets miles in every direction. The voices one by one disappeared as she heard the shaking voice of a man looking into a window, ready to break the window of an empty apartment to take whatever would get him another hit of whatever had him high.

“That way,” she pointed behind him.

“Good work, Anita. All you have to is stop him and taste a single drop of his blood.”

“Ew.”

“Just scare him, scratch him and take the drop of blood.”

“And that’s it?”

“Yeah, why?

“It just sounded more complicated than that.”

“Oh yeah and don’t let him see your face,” added Tom.

“Seriously?”

“We don’t make the rules, sweetie.”

“Don’t ever call me sweetie.”

Anita pushed by Chris, ready to test out her new legs as she stopped and averted herself elsewhere.

_“No more for you! Let’s getcha up.”_

_His heart had elevated as hers was shaking. Her heels clicked unsteadily on the floor as the sea of drinkers carried on with their evening._

_“I-I don’t feel so good. Everything’s spinning.”_

_Her head must have rolled to the side from the side of her moans._

_“That way you won’t feel a thing, sugar. You’re so pretty and no one is going to miss you.”_

Anita inhaled with the fresh scent on the edge of her nose. Chris grabbed her by the arm as she skid to a stop.

“He can’t see your face.”

Anita yanked her arm and smiled as she shrugged off her parka. Her hands glowed as she smoothed her face back, changing her appearance. She made her hair shorter, her eyes green, and her face paler.

“Why can’t they see us?”

“Mostly because none of us can do that.”

“Didn’t Sophie?”

“Shadows helped her. It’s hard to explain.”

Anita took a bobby pin from her hair as she bunched up the front of her sweater, giving herself more cleavage as she scoffed.

“They can’t see a face that doesn’t exist, right?”

She ran for the edge of the roof, leaping the alleys above as she left Chris and Tom to the parking lot stunned.

“We should probably go after.”

“Just as long as we don’t interfere.”

She could hear them behind her as she counted down the jumps before she would find the man and his _date_. She stopped at the right roof, inching closer to the edge as she looked down on the man lying down the woman over a set of crates. He chuckled, looking over his shoulder to the alley and saw that he was alone.

She curled her fingers to the side of the roof, crumbling a bit of the building to dust under her fingers as she tried to think. Anita ran to the back of the roof and hopped to the alley below without a sound. She listened as the man pulled a knife from his pocket, his thumb brushing lightly over the blade as it slowly turned.

Anita took in a breath and quickly faked a sob. She turned her back to the alley behind her and crouched down as she waited. The man must have heard her as he stepped from the unconscious woman and rounded the corner for her. Anita could smell a familiar stench to him as she pushed herself against the wall. Her fake sobs caught in her throat to make it sound believable as he knelt down to her.

“Are you okay, sugar,” he asked pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

“I am now.”

Anita got to her feet as she grabbed the man, spinning with him as she threw him into the brick wall. His body fell to the pavement as she backed away to check on the woman. She moaned, waking as she tried to move from the crate. Anita rushed to her side as she helped her to her feet.

“W-What happened?”

“We need to get you out of here.”

She rounded the corner and left the girl on a park bench with a few officers nearby to make sure the man wouldn’t come after her. Anita entered the alley again with blood rushing into her veins as she paced into the darkness. She was almost struck with a fist as it appeared in her line of vision.

Anita bent backwards and landed on her back as the man tried to plunge his knife into her chest. She kicked his feet out from underneath him and grabbed his arm before he hit the pavement. She got to her feet, twisting his arm enough for it to snap in half. She encases a barrier around his throat to shield his voice as he let out a silent scream.

Anita saw her limbs glowing, wanting to make the man suffer for what he was planning to do to the unconscious woman. She looked up to Tom and Chris as they looked down on her. She wanted to kill him, every ounce of her wanted to tear the man to shreds. She did see the alarm in Tom’s eyes as the man had gotten to his feet and grabbed her by the throat. She stuggled to breathe as she kicked her feet into the man, not being able to get free.

She turned her arm underneath his arm, not only giving him the ability to strangle her faster but giving her the room to run her sharp nails across his rib cage. The man let her go as he sank to his feet to hold his blood. Anita struggled for breath as both men hopped to the alley. The man had fallen to his side as Chris rushed to the man.

“Try not to worry with men like this. Chris is a trained EMT. He’ll make sure he makes it to an ER.”

Anita didn’t hear anything as the blood at her fingertips tainted her. She may have well killed him as she turned to the opening of the alley and walked off. She took a single lick to her finger, tasting the evil of the man lying in the alley under Chris. Anita felt tears at the sides of her face as she saw the front of her once clean sweater now covered in his blood. She stripped it off and tossed it into a nearby bin as a bus pulled to the sidewalk. A few college students staggered off the bus, giving her cover to slip on and sink into one of the vacant seats at the back.

“You still have some blood on you.”

Tom had taken the seat next to her as he removed his jacket and his shirt. He was left in his tank and jeans as he turned his body to hide Anita from wondering eyes. She pulled off the tank and scrubbed at her skin, spitting to make sure the blood didn’t dry. She shook as Tom handed her his shirt for her to wear until they got back to the truck.

“I killed him, didn’t I?”

“Most of the time we find burglars and wife-beaters. I broke a pedophile’s arm and urged him never to go near a child again. That week he had jumped from his apartment window.”

“I wanted to kill him, Tom. She could have been dead.”

“The blood only had to be from a warm bodies. Every area, every pack is different. Others kills the wicked. Come on.”

Tom took Anita’s hand as her face began to return to normal. She left her tank on the bus seat as they got off at the next stop. She held his hand, holding tightly as they found refuge in a homey but silent pub. He eased them into a booth at the back from the many eyes that glanced them over. He left her on her own for a minute, returning with drinks as he sat across from her.

“I agreed to this and I don’t know anything about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“That isn’t funny, Tom. I’m not mad at you anymore and I… fuck. I just want to look at you and kiss you and I don’t know anything about you! I’m looking at you right now and the more that happens, the less you bother me and that’s bothering me.”

“So the only thing that’s bothering you is the fact that nothing is bothering you.”

“Yeah,” she sighed as she took one of the glasses from Tom, “What is this?”

“Whiskey, to counter the blood. It’s been more than a few minutes.”

Anita took a large gulp, wanting the burn to sterilize the blood she licked from her fingers.

“He was drinking a good amount of bourbon.”

“My middle name is William. I’m originally from England, Westminster. I have parents and two sisters and one nephew, I think.”

“You think?”

“The last time I saw them was 10 years ago. I was tracked down through hunters from Glasgow. They thought I was a witch and as I was running I had fallen into a deep ditch. Gertie had found me by chance and slaughtered them all with her bare hands. She lifted me from the pit. I was dying and more scared for my family than I was for my rapidly declining health. She turned me and erased my parent’s memory, guaranteeing in time that everyone that used to know me would forget. She brought me here to keep me safe.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I think of them from time to time but Gerite has been nothing but a wonderful mother-figure to me.”

“She seems so,” Anita said with a smile.

“As much as I want to I just wish sometimes that I wanted to be left there to die but then my parent would have grieved for me instead of moving on with their lives.”

Anita looked down to her drink.

“My middle name is Valencia after my father’s birthplace. I think that’s where I was born before my mother was dragged back here.”

“She didn’t choose to come back.”

“The only way out of a coven is through death so I think I have you to thank for that. I enjoy summer because the heat isn’t distracting to me, I may end up bitching a lot this winter but I’ll get over myself. I had a great time in the late seventies with a drug phase, there was a lot of Opium involved. Most of the time when I was high, I enjoyed the earth and had a deeper appreciation for potion making. My favorite song is Lola by The Kinks. For some reason coffee smells like piss and… I’m not sure of what else to say.”

Anita felt all of her worry go away as she sipped her whiskey with Tom holding her hand. He propped up his feet on the seat next to her as he leaned back against the seat.

“I’m not used to this,” she whispered.

“Too what?”

“It’s just silly, never mind.”

“Tell me.”

“I’m not used to talking with someone, making a moment, contact with them.”

Tom laced his fingers with Anita and kissed the back of her hand as she looked on dreamily.

“I’m going to make you cry when you see that greenhouse, I promise you.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, I’ll even make it two stories and make it take up the back corner of the back yard near the stream.”

Tom tossed back what was left of his drink as he got to his feet and held out a hand to Anita.

“Shit, you’re a dancer.”

“And you aren’t? I believe in two things. Love and dancing.”

“Wow,” she said taking his hand, “I’m marrying a total dork.”

Tom playfully twirled Anita to her feet as they swayed to the music of the bar. With every step, she molded to Tom’s chest and took in his scent as her eyes closed.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, Anita but I can’t hold it in or draw it on a piece of paper. The first time I saw you, I couldn’t stop think about you. I’ve seen things about you that no one else bothered to and it gave me reason to keep you protected.”

That felt like a strong word.

“Then you met my eyes in the bookstore and the world stopped. The whole world stopped and I couldn’t bear to be without you when you ran.”

The whole time she wanted to deny herself, she finally knew it was him following her the whole time. The warm dark shadow that watched over her every move.

“If you are going to marry me, I want it to be on your own terms. You must want something more.”

She knew where this was going and she knew she had to say it first.

“What do you want, Tom? All I want is for you to be honest.”

“I…”

His breath shook as he looked down to Anita. He was speechless at her eyes and the way she looked in his shirt. He bit his tongue and dipped his head to Anita, taking her by surprise as he kissed her lips.

“I want you, Anita.”

Anita gave in, kissing him back as his hand disappeared into the back of her shirt. The chill of his hands made her shiver as he backed them into the wall and out of sight of the people drinking at the bar. He was more than ready to take her in that moment as he hold Anita tight.

“Tell me what you want, Tom William Hiddleston.”

“I want to see you happy. I want to give you the world and not see you sad anymore. I want to give you the proper family you deserve.”

_“It doesn’t matter because it’ll be my right as a husband and our line will be nothing but pure. Matilda promised me.”_

_He had Anita pinned to the table as he lifted her skirt and tugged at her panties as she tried to get away. Tears streamed from her eyes as Tristan used a spell to hold her legs apart to the tiled kitchen floor. She felt a haunting chill as Tristan tore away her panties and tossed them on the table for her to see._

_“You don’t get to say no to the husband.”_

“I just want you, Anita.”

_“Scream for me, sugar. You’ve earned it,” he said pulling the cock from his pants._

_He let Anita’s wrist go only for them to be glued to the table as her feet were. She thrashed as Tristan thrusted into her, making Anita cry out as she clawed at the table. He pushed the skirts up to her waist and pulled her head up roughly by her hair as he panted into her ear. She could feel a wetness drip down her legs as tears ran down her face._

_She only cried, not having anyone to call for help as Tristan shifted his hips faster into Anita. She felt a coil tighten in her stomach as she tried to will the world away. He let her hair go as he ripped open her blouse as it hung around her arms. She felt a bliss run through her body, shaming her as Tristan roughly groped her breasts and pinched her nipples harshly._

“You don’t have to say anything if you want to but I couldn’t hold it in. I would feel like I was lying to you and I refuse to do that any longer.”

He pressed an honest kiss to the side of Anita’s neck as her eyes filled with tears. She wanted him but the heavy breath at her neck belonged to someone else.

_Her whole body shock as she tensed under Tristan, moaning as her eyes sealed shut. She accidently burned the kitchen table as Tristan smiled, pumping faster. He came in her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as blood fell to the table. He let her go, panting against her as he took a minute to pull himself away from her. Tristan pulled out of Anita as he looked to his arousal dripping from her cunt as he smiled._

_He massaged her core, praying that the best would come out of the situation and have it bind them for sure. He fixed himself in his pant and walked away. His magic vanished as Anita dropped to the floor in tears. She sobbed under the table, doing anything to keep her clothes together until she could smell the beignets burning. She would be tormented for something so small but they wouldn’t care about what Tristan had done to her. Their wedding wouldn’t matter as she was practically his wife as it was._

_She could hear the April ran fall in the gardens outside as Tristan left the house. Blood would be the only way for him to pay. Whatever he was planning to have with her, she wasn’t ready to give him that satisfaction but she would have to wait until she was sure. She would suffer the month then the satisfaction would be hers._

She pushed Tom away as she started to cry. Her knees began to grow weak as Tom stepped forward to her.

“Ani…”

Anita turned into the bathroom and shut the door behind her as she sank to her knees and broke down. Tom backed away, hearing Anita as she cried on the other side of the door. She did her best to breathe as she looked at her reflection. Her black hair showered over her shoulders as her discolored eyes shimmered with amber at the edges. She knew she was changing and she still didn’t want it to stop.

She punched the mirror as she refused to see the scared little witch plaguing her dreams. She was dead and gone and Anita was determined to change for the better. She was a Supreme with her grandmother by her side and then there was Tom. He loved her and was going to give her the world but her heart broke knowing she wasn’t going to be able to give him the one thing in the world that he deeply wanted.

Anita turned her head as Tom Knocked on the door to the bathroom.

“Anita? Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry, Tom.”

She reached up and pushed open the window to the bathroom as she lifted herself to the window pane and jumped to the alley. She heard Tom burst into the bathroom as he called out her name. She ran to the end of the alley and closed her eyes.

She turned south and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The moon shined on her skin as she moved faster and faster until she was a blur in the night. Tom ran from the bar as he dialed Chris to meet him on the roof. They both raced for the trucks and sped home as Tom looked to the clock.

It was well near midnight and he knew that Anita was not only minutes but miles ahead of them, even if they did floor it. At least she was heading in the direction of home as Tom followed her trail on the main highway. They city was starting to quiet down as the dark alley filled with blood also filled with a painful moan.

“Stupid bitch! He turned that stupid, beautiful bitch!!”

The man turned to his back as he sat against a dumpster and repaired his arm. The bones mended themselves back into place as his stomach tightened and stitched himself together. His face returned to normal as Tristan bit back the last of his pain as he got to his feet and pulled the phone from his pocket. He labored his breathing as he waited for the line to go to the machine so she could hear.

“Hey, baby. I’m in Olympia trying to fill the right blood for you. You’ll never guess who I ran into. The pack turned Anita and took her to Gertie, I’m sure. She’s with the one who turned her and if you’re right, she’ll fix herself nice and pretty for him, so all we’ll have to do is wait. I’ll see back home, Sugar. I love you.”

Tristan hung up the phone and licked his lips as he thought of Anita. She was stronger, meaning she would be more fun to play with when he would find her again. He turned rubbing his cock through this jeans and disappeared into the shadows.

 


	8. Viva forever

 

Her feet hit the ground, shredding up the dirt and soil from underneath her as she ran. Gertie’s scent was still in her nose. Strong rosewood and cherries. Snowflake and a faint whiff of Cecil’s skin. Her only family, her grandmother.

She needed her, she needed a powerful witch to help her undo what she had done. Tom was already bending himself backwards, thinking of her and only her. He was completely selfless, protecting everyone he loved with the consequences included. He was giving her his life and it scared her, snapping her from her anger towards everyone.

She could hear the sun starting to rise from the east through the trees. Anita tried to stop many times but found that her legs ignored her, wanting the rush of the wind and the forest. She stomped both feet into the ground as she purposely ran into a thick Redwood to stop herself. Anita bounced off the tree, nearly shaking it from its roots as she rolled into the grass. Bark and wood bits fell around her as the redwood tilted and uprooted from the ground. The sounds amplified from the forest and her senses as she watched the tree fall to the ground, missing every other surrounding tree as it hit the forest floor.

The rush of the impact was a beautiful orchestra as Anita listened to the forest slowly grow quiet. Warmth washed over the tops of the trees as she got to her feet and sat on the edge of the Redwood and watched at the ray of the morning sun slowly descending to her. Anita felt a burning in her skin as the sun shone on her skin. She didn’t realize that she had cut herself many times as she was running and when she ran into the tree. She took in everything and her skin tightened and healed.

She was content as she wanted to cry for the broken Louisiana witch. She wanted her mother, a memory of her, something more than the Tiger’s eye that hung heavy at her neck. She wanted to apologize to Gertie for her behavior. Most of all, she wanted Tom more than anything.

Anita closed her eyes and waited as her breath to return to normal. The cuts finished healing on her arms as she buried her face into Tom’s shirt. She smiled, bracing the redwood as she got to her feet and walked towards the outside of town…

-

“What do we do?”

Tom thought of everything that could have happened to Anita as Chris waited in his driveway. They had driven as fast as they could, using backroads and their better instincts to avoid highway patrol and forest animals. It had been a good half hour as they sat in Tom’s drive way wondering what to do next.

“You need to go home and rest. Elsa will wonder where you are.”

“What are you going to tell Gertie?”

“The truth. She finished the test without any problems and she was responsive.”

“She’ll be alright, man. Try and get some rest yourself.”

Tom laid in the back of his truck and looked to the sky. He waited to close his eyes and sleep but he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” said Gertie as she appeared out of nowhere, “She is adjusting on her own terms.”

Tom nearly leapt from his skin as Gertie pressed her back to the side of the truck.

“She passed with flying colors but she almost killed him.”

“I saw everything. You know I haven’t had a vision in twenty years. She’ll be soon and she’ll be on a mission.”

“I told her how I felt, Gertie. It may have been too much for her.”

“Thomas, if you haven’t noticed, all of this has been too much for her.”

Gertie inhaled as she closed her eyes. Tom looked over his shoulder to the tree line as Anita emerged, pacing to back yard towards the side of the house. Gertie smiled to her as Tom hopped from the truck, glad to see that she was safe and in one piece.

“Gertie, I need you to look away right now,” she ordered as she set her sights on Tom.

“Why? You’re not going to kill him, are you?”

“Fine, watch for all I care.”

Anita strode into Tom’s arms as he picked her up from the ground, kissing him deeply as she held onto as tightly as she could. She buried her face into his neck, getting a whiff of him as he held her up, feeling a connection with her for the first time.

“I’m sorry I ran from you. I had so much going through my head and… and I know this is going to be hard. You’re going to find out anyway when… Fuck. I don’t want to go to someone else and I don’t want to hide anything from you but you have this big family and I’ve been blending in with the wallpaper. I’m not going anywhere and I don’t think I can live without you either, Tom.”

“Good,” said Tom.

“I’m still not done but the moment is. There’s something you both should know. Put me down. I don’t have a key to the house.”

They followed her into the house as Anita was greeted by Felix as he jumped into her arms and cuddled into her neck.

“Hey Felix. Sorry I was gone for so long.”

He jumped to the floor as Anita turned into the small bathroom beside the kitchen.

“I’ll make you both something to eat.”

“Thank you, Gertie,” said Tom as he stood in the bathroom.

He looked in to Anita as she stripped off his shirt and cleaned the dirt from her skin.

“Is that Redwood? It’s everywhere in your hair!”

“Oh yeah. I didn’t know how to stop. I had to improvise for brakes.”

He chuckled, helping pick the bit of wood from her hair as bit by bit he moved her fresh hair over her shoulder as Anita washed the dirt from her skin.

“We should eat before I start talking. I don’t want to lose my appetite.”

Anita rushed upstairs to her box for something simple as Tom waited in the kitchen with Gertie.

“What do you think it is?”

“Tom, she’s gone through so much more than any of us can imagine. We should prepare ourselves for anything. You want some bacon?”

“No thank you.”

Anita returned with a fresh tank top as she joined them again. Tom had a cup of hot cocoa waiting for her as she took a seat next to him. She waited until everyone was seated and started eating before she started on her own plate. In her head, she was looking for the right words the say. At any moment, any one of them could loss themselves in fury if she didn’t choose the right words.

 _This not going to be easy_ , she told herself as she finish her cocoa.

“How old are you,” she asked Gertie.

“191. I’ve seen a lot of things in my life. I was supposed to be Supreme but it didn’t happen for me. I wasn’t ready for all that power.”

“I need your help with something. I need something reversed.”

Gertie stopped with her food as she calmly placed her fork down.

“Tell me you didn’t…” She stopped for a moment as she shook her head. “Was it Matilda?”

“She paired me with Tristan in March and he never let me out of his sight. It was charming at first but he would also be with Matilda and…”

Anita felt a lump in her throat as her eyes wanted desperately to not look at anyone.

“They were together but he still wanted a marriage to me. The charm faded and he became possessive. I can’t really put…”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“If you want my help, I need to see.”

“I can’t…”

Gertie held out her hand to Anita as she fumbled with her napkin. The lump became harder to control as Anita took her hand. Tom felt idle as he watched both women go into a trance. It had almost seemed like minutes as the sounds of creaking wood was brought to his attention.

Gertie’s face had twisted into a petrifying scowl as her fingers formed around the edge of the table. That, however didn’t distract him from the river of tears that flowed from Anita’s eyes. Both women gasped for air as Gertie moved from the table.

“That stupid gator fucker! I’m going to rip his heart from his ass if I see him again!”

“You left me with them and I still couldn’t protect myself.”

“Whose blood did you use?”

Anita fell silent as she finally met Tom’s eyes.

“If you did what I think you did, then I need to know.”

“The baby’s. There was no way I was going to keep it!”

“I don’t understand.”

Both women turned to Tom as he tried putting the last of the pieces together.

“She sterilized herself after Tristan held her down and got her expectant. I can only fix a few harsher curses.”

The room was silent as the sound of Tom’s clenching fingers filled his ears.

“Do you think you can bring him back after you’re done with him because I’d like to stomp my heel through his jaw.”

“Shut up, Tom. Do you understand what she’s asking me to do? She wants to reverse it.”

“C-Can you do that?”

“It’s never been done before but I have the resources and there will be painful consequences. I’ll be back in half an hour. We’re gonna be using a tub upstairs. Try and get here to eat some more, she’ll need the strength.”

Tom was still trying to understand everything as Anita looked up to him.

“I didn’t know how to protect myself. All I ever knew was spells and potions. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of a family he didn’t deserve but I want to give it to you, Tom.”

Tom knew his heart had stopped in his chest as he moved to the other side of the table and took Anita into his arms. He wasn’t sure of what to say or even how to feel. There was no joy for her wanting to uncurse herself as opposed to the shame she carried for so long. All he could do was hold her.

“The only thing I want to do is cry right now but I think I used up my allotted amount of tears for them all.”

“I can’t have you accepting _painful consequences_.”

“I’m doing what I have to do and I’m going to do it for you, Tom.”

He sighed into her hair as fighting urge to become persistent, kissing her brow before moving to the pantry for something to put in her system.

“Does Felix eat oatmeal?”

“I guess.”

“Do you eat oatmeal?”

“No.”

“You do now.”

-

Oatmeal, grilled cheese, leftover spaghetti. She wasn’t really sure where she was putting it. She stopped Tom from cooking pork chops as they heard Gertie’s car enter the driveway. They were surprised to see Chris and Elsa drive up behind them.

“Are you nervous,” asked Tom.

“One thing I didn’t tell you, Tom. I could die from this but I’d rather die trying to give you what you deserve.”

Tom grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms as he felt her arms tremor.

“I’ll be here the whole time, old woman.”

“You’re such a jerk,” she giggled.

“We left the kids with Sophie, Gertie said she would need us and that it was a need to know basis. I guess we’ll just be on standby.”

“Elsa will help with the potion and Chris will be on standby if anything should go wrong.”

“You’re pretty powerful as it is, Gertie. Nothing is going to wrong.”

“Shut up, Tom.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Take her upstairs and be with her. She’s needs to be calm and she will hurt.”

Anita had her back to the kitchen wall as Tom guided her up the stairs. They picked the closest bathroom and waited as they sank to the floor. Anita laced her fingers with Tom as she shifted onto his lap. After what seemed like an hour, the house filled with an almost sour smell.

“Gertie said to open the windows!”

Tom got to his feet and opened all of the windows as Gertie came up the stairs with a small pot of liquid. She set it on a heating pad under it as she set it on the floor. Her whole face was blushing as she looked up to her grandmother.

“Tom, you’re going to do the next part. Put on the gloves.”

She placed her hand over the steaming pot and chanted as the steam disappeared. The liquid had thickened as it turned clear.

“Anita, in the tub and take off everything from the waist down. I’ll turn my back for you.”

“Now what?”

“Everything is cooled off. Pour this in a steady stream over her womb but don’t go higher than her navel.”

Gertie left the bathroom, standing in the hallway as Tom grabbed the pot from the floor. Anita pushed her jeans off as she laid back in the tub waiting with her legs pressed shut.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes. Just do it. Get this done.”

Tom nodded, checking his grip on the pot handle as he tilted it over Anita’s stomach. She held her breath as the cold liquid spread across her and down through her legs. She was almost scared to look up to Tom. He turned the pot completely upside down as they waited.

“Now, what?”

“Use the gloves and spread it around her stomach. Be sure some gets in.”

“In?”

“ _In_.”

Tom nodded and looked to Anita biting her lips as she kept her eyes on the showerhead above her. Anita knelt to her side, kissing the top of her head as he began to spread the liquid around.

“She said in,” he whispered.

“I know.”

Anita sealed her eyes shut as Tom collected the liquid at his fingers and pressed them to her. She jumped at the coolness, clutching the sides of the tub as Tom comforted the best that she could. He pushed his coated fingers into her, feeling her clench around him as she grabbed on to the back of his neck.

“Shh. Just shut everything else out, focus on me, Anita.”

She nodded as he worked more of the liquid inside of her.

“It’s just cold. It’s freezing…”

“Think of how much warmer I’ll be able to keep you later.”

She laughed, feeling a strange feeling in her pelvis.

“Gertie, what now?”

“Now,” she said ushering him into the hall, “turn on the faucet, there will be blood. Then we wait. It may take a little while but she just needs to be alone for a minute. The serenity will help her through it.”

Tom stayed at her side for another moments as he tilted her head and kissed her.

“I’m going to be right back, Anita. I promise.”

“I’ll be fine, I’ve been through worse.”

“No, you are never going to say that ever again, Anita. I will make sure that you stay protected, you hear me? I lo-”

He stopped, not wanting to say it. He wanted to so badly but it wasn’t the time and she needed him more than ever. He smiled, kissing her on the forehead as he grabbed the empty pot from the floor and left with Gertie. The old woman took his arm as he led her down the stairs and back to the kitchen.

“What’s going to happen to her?”

“When she sterilized herself, she completely depreciated her womb from the inside out. She was months away from receiving powers as a Supreme. I may be able to help her but a spell like this takes a great amount of energy and anger. I’m surprised it didn’t turn into a curse. Her womb will repair itself and seep a great amount of blood. We need to monitor her and wait until it’s over. It’ll be quick but you can never be too careful. Chris is drawing blood from Elsa if we’ll need it.”

Anita’s hips tingled as she focused on keeping herself calm. Painful consequences. Doing the spell in sense would be easy because she had nothing in her system but food. Being clean was the easiest way to be cleansed from a spell.

A sudden jolt in her hip sent her mouth open. It was almost like the first time she had gotten cramps when she hit puberty. They increased as it moved to her legs, numbing them with pain. She removed her mouth, sealing her lips shut temporarily as she bit back what moans she could. Anita hunched forward to try and breathe through her nose. She looked down between her naked legs to the small, steady stream of blood flowing down the tub to the drain as tears flowed from the side of her eyes.

Her vision began to spin as she rested her sweating forehead to the side of the tub. She was getting too weak too quickly as her skin started to lose its color. Her eyesight blurred as the mid-morning light blinded her, taking her from her body as she took in one last breath.

-

“So there’s no real timeline to this?”

“I say that it will take about an hour. We can check up on her every ten minutes or so and see how it goes.”

“How do you know if it works?”

“Abandoned Robin’s eggs. The yolk will tell us.”

Tom listened to Chris and Elsa on the porch, talking and waiting. Gertie had turned away from him as she began to clean up and dispose of whatever herbs that were now useless to her. Tom inhaled and smelled the scent of Anita’s blood through the house. That was just the spell, after a few more minutes and he could go back to her. He would hold her hand and help her through it. A sour odor filled the room as he looked to the stairs.

“Don’t even think about it, boy. I can still take you away.”

Tom bit his lip as he heard the side of the tub, whining, presumably from her grip. A sharp, painful whine filled the house as Gertie turned to Tom. He flew up the stairs to the bathroom as he looked in. He didn’t see her at first but the smell of her filled his nose as he rushed in and found Anita slumping in the tub.

The sight of her was ghastly as she had molded to the bottom of the tub. So much blood had collected at the drain as Tom pulled her up.

“She’s not breathing!”

Footsteps thundered the house as Tom pulled her from the tub and laid her gently on the floor. Tom pulled a towel from the side of the tub and covered Anita’s hips as Chris peeled around the corner. Tom crawled out of Chris’ way as he tried to start CPR. He stopped as he saw Anita’s mouth sealed shut with skin.

Gertie raced to them waving her hand as the simple enchantment wore off. Chris started again trying to get Anita to breathe but it was no use. Tom tensed the more Anita refused to breathe. Chris pulled a penlight from his jeans and checked her eyes.

“Shit. He pupils are dilating!”

“What does that mean?!”

He stayed silent, refusing to answer Tom as he did his best to try and save Anita. Elsa knelt by their sides trying to check Anita’s pulse.

“It keeps slowing down! I don’t know what to do!”

Tom looked down to Anita as her skin slowly started to pale. A pool of blood was slowly collecting between her legs as Chris stopped with his compressions. A weak sob filled the room as Gertie braced the doorway.

Tom panted in disbelief as he took Anita into his arms. She hadn’t taken a breath since he had seen her minutes before.

“No. No. No, please breathe, honey.”

Tom held her close as a sob choked him. He pushed the blackened hair from her face as she was still.

“Please. Don’t you fucking leave me Anita! I love you! Please don’t go…”

Elsa was the first to move so no one would see her face as she led Gertie away. Chris shook his head, unable to help Anita as he looked to Tom.

He clutched Anita’s body, rocking her back and forth as he buried his nose into her hair. She was gone and he was distraught to the reality of losing her. He had waited so long and now it was all gone. She was gone as he sobbed into her skin like a child crying from his mother. The tiger eye around Anita’s throat glimmered unnoticeably as her eyes opened.

She wasn’t in the bathroom but somewhere she remembered from somewhere. She did remember but she couldn’t in the same sense. There were lush trees and flowers that towered up over her. It was so beautiful that she had wanted to cry. A hum was heard over the birds and chirping insects.

_“Nettie?”_

The voice, the beautiful voice.

_“You shouldn’t be here, Nettie.”_

She turned to the soft voice as colors started to flood her vision. She could see the white dress Tom had dressed her in when he took her from Seattle. She followed the bright trails of honeysuckles to the tassels of a shawl that was wrapped around a woman bent down to a bush of luminous irises. Her back was turned but there was something strange about her.

Anita reached and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman packed the dirt at the roots one final time as she got to her feet and turned. A ray of light slipped through the woman’s hair as she stared to Anita with her deep brown eyes. The raven curly hair was draped over her shoulder as she remembered it the last time Anita saw her. Anita didn’t remember the pain she was in when she bled out in the tub and didn’t know how she was here now unless she truly was dead. Tears fell from her as the woman reached out and cupped her cheek.

“Momma,” she whispered.

“Hello, my Nettie.”

Anita threw her arms around her mother as she started to break down in her mother’s arms. Lynette hushed Anita the best she could as she kept Anita to her feet.

“It worked.”

“What?”

Lynette let her go as she took a step back to the irises and honeysuckles.

“You have to go back. You didn’t hear what he said.”

Anita heard sobs over her shoulder as she heard a familiar voice.

“Anita, no…”

“Tom?”

“Go to him. He will keep you safe.”

“Wait!”

“I love you.”

The voice of her mother and Tom merged as Lynette kissed her daughter’s forehead and disappeared into a blinding light. Anita didn’t fight as she was pulled away from the blinding light. Pain shock her whole body at once as her eyes flew open, her gasping for breath.


	9. I'll be waiting

 

 

 

“No.”

He didn’t care if he was the only one that stayed in the bathroom, Tom still wasn’t convinced that she was gone. Her skin was starting to pale but she was still so warm against him. She had warned him and he felt selfish for letting her go through something so dangerous. They could have been happy together even if she couldn’t get pregnant. The idea of a family had clouded his judgment and not made him question Anita’s safety and now he was holding the consequences as the blood smeared on the floor and her legs.

“No, no. You can’t be gone. I finally got you home, honey. I love you, I can’t let you go.”

Sooner or later he would have to let go but for now, he sat up straight on his heels as he looked down to Anita’s eyes. They had completely dilated, leaving no evidence of life as Tom saw his reflection. He would long longer see the blue or the brown or the amber anymore. It disappeared in a moment as her irises thickened, taking him by surprise. Anita’s body jumped back to life like she had been struck by lightning.

Anita flailed for a moment as her eyes darted around. She gasped for breath and howled in pain as Tom turned for the door.

“Gertie! She’s still alive!”

Anita had curled in his arms as she held her stomach in pain. Fresh tears streamed from both of their eyes as Chris and Elsa arrived with medical supplies.

“Put her back in the tub, I need to get Elsa’s blood into her.”

“Nymph blood?”

“You really want to be picky at a time like this?! She’s O-Negative, smart ass. Turn the water back on! Look out for the blood!”

Everyone scrambled for Anita, checking vitals, starting a makeshift IV blood bag as Tom held her close. Anita hadn’t said anything but the piercing moans that fell from her throat. They could only imagine how much pain she really was in. Tom tucked the towel under her hips the best he could with Anita flailing around like a fish.

“Anita? Say something.”

“Hurts,” she sobbed as she grabbed the side of the tub.

“Here!”

Gertie arrived with a cup of foggy liquid and forced it down Anita’s throat as she swallowed it whole. She was thrown into a coughing fit as her head began to spin. Anita fell weak against Tom’s chest as he held her close.

“That’s it.”

Anita started shivering, skin steaming as the warm water hit her skin. Elsa worked plastic wrap around her arm so the needle would stay in place. Chris checked her vitals again with a growing, concerned smile to his face.

“I don’t know what you did, Gertie but can I suggest to never do that shit again. She’s powerful but she may not come back next time.”

“I need to check first.”

“For what?”

Gertie turned off the shower water and wiped Anita’s stomach clean. They all looked as Anita unwrapped a small Robin’s egg and placed it over Anita’s stomach. Gertie’s nail dug into the egg and split it in two as the disturbed yolk fell to her stomach. The yolk had tried to run down her skin but stopped as the white turned grey and festered. Tom cursed under his breath as he kissed Anita’s head. If it didn’t work, she would want to try again and Thomas didn’t think he could bear it if she did.

“Wait, this is supposed to happen.”

They watched again as the grey began to disappear as did the whites themselves. The yolk had run into her belly button as something pink formed on the inside. The yolk popped open as a tiny, breath newborn robin opened its eyes and chirped for life. Gertie clapped her hands ignoring the tears as she scooped up the baby bird in her waiting hands.

“It worked,” she happily sobbed.

Tom was breathless as he looked down to Anita. The spell had worked and she was fertile again. He turned on the water as blood dripped down his pant leg. He held Anita close as everyone stayed one last time and checked on Anita.

“She should be fine now. The blood I mean. She’ll need a day at best before you do anything evasive, Tom,” said Gertie as she checked the living baby robin in the sink.

“What’s gonna happen to it now?”

“I’ll take it Cecil. He and Snowflake will watch over it until your first child comes of age. No rush though.”

“Snowflake? Your old as dirt cat Snowflake?”

“You heard me. Cats belonging to casters have a human instinct to them.”

“I feed chicken to Felix.”

“But not robins. There is a difference.”

“Now what happens?”

“You stay with her until she heals.”

She left the bathroom with the robin in hand as Anita moaned in slight pain. Tom shushed her the best he could, trying to stay shy of her stomach or her legs. Her skin was hot as he lifted her from the tub and carried her to the hall.

“Wait! Bring her downstairs, so we can keep an eye on her.”

He nodded, following the old woman as they were led to the living room. Elsa had already placed the coat rack next to the creaking couch for Anita’s blood as she was lain across the couch. Tom had disappeared upstairs to her box for a dry clothes, returning to her as Chris snapped his phone shut.

“Benedict says he needs help at the school tomorrow.”

“Fine,” he sighed as he looked to Anita.

“Don’t worry, man. I’ll stay with her and Gertie.”

“Thank you, Chris, for everything.”

“Sophie also called. She found what you need and can have the Youngs working on it tomorrow morning.”

“When will they be done?”

“That all depends.”

“We’ll have to block the windows so she won’t see.”

“Good.”

“I may need Elsa’s help tomorrow too after school.”

“Sure man, whatever you need.”

He was left alone in the living room as Gertie stayed in the kitchen with Chris and Elsa. He sighed and pulled the towel away from Anita’s legs. The water had rinsed most of the blood away as he wiped the rest away before it dried. He pulled the loose wrap skirt around her waist and tied it enough for the fabric to stay in place. He peeled the drenched tank top from her skin and pulled on one of her warmer sweaters. Tom remembered when he turned in the middle of the summer and how constantly cold he was. The wool would do her some good and warm her body temperature up when her body regained its blood.

He folded the towel in half and set it between Anita’s thighs, _just in case_ , he thought to himself. He brushed the sweating, wet hair from her face as he kissed her cheek. He turned to leave until he felt a snag on his flannel shirt. He looked down to Anita’s hand clenched at his waist, keeping him in place as he tried to pry her away.

She moaned in pain, almost drawing him to stay as he looked over his shoulder to the rest of the house. No one would need him in that moment with the exception of Anita. He picked her up and laid her down across his chest as he molded to the couch cushions. He was surely pinned to the creaking couch as he rested between it and breathing Anita.

He stroked her hair back as she stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes as she turned to her side in the small space between Tom and the couch. Her eyes fluttered for a second until she closed them again. She turned her head into Tom’s chest and inhaled his scent.

“Two…” she muttered into his shirt.

“What?”

He looked down to Anita, thinking she had fallen asleep. She opened her humming amber eyes as she looked to Tom with a smile.

“Too. I…”

“Shh, try and rest.”

She grabbed his hand to stop him from caressing her cheek as she pressed it to her lips.

“I love you too…”

Her hand let go as she passed out against him. Tom smiled, he was finally his and she loved him as he loved her. Felix meowed at the foot of the couch as he watched Anita still.

“Come on,” gestured Tom as the black cat climbed the couch and sat between his long legs.

The mid-morning sun shined in on the couple as they fell asleep in each other’s arms with Felix purring against Tom’s legs.

-

“How about this one?”

“I… Shit. I should have done this sooner. This feels all rushed.”

“You haven’t noticed that most of this is rushed. She’s fine.”

“Shit. Fuck. Shit.”

Tom cursed under his breath and tried not to look panicked as he saw his reflection in the glass.

“And I don’t want to sound like Gertie or that I’m trying to push you but she has one more day at best after tonight.”

Tom ran his hands through his hair as he looked to the display cases. There were so many choices and the odds were already against him. He had a few papers to grade, checking in on Gertie about Anita and her surprise, and the simple fact that she still hadn’t woken up since the day before.

Tom stopped and took a breath.

 _Just pick one_ , he thought to himself.

Most were unnecessary and he knew enough about Anita to know what she might like. Gertie would enchant the silver so Anita wouldn’t be burned on a daily basis. Something simple. He moved to the next display case as Elsa took a step back. He smiled and tapped the glass case once.

“That one.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, she doesn’t do material things and this should suit her just fine.”

“Do you want wrapping paper?”

“Yes,” chimed in Elsa.

“No! No paper, please.”

“Would you like to choose a box?”

“Really? You have different kinds of boxes? Uh… something small, just to put it in.”

The clerk nodded and smiled as she turned from the smallest box she could find. Tom felt the heart beat from his chest as he thought of Anita. There had to be something he could do to wake her but it was probably in their best interest for her to wake on her own. He was still shaken from almost losing her, there had been so much blood and she was down to the last of Elsa’s blood bag.

They made their way back to the house as Cecil was waiting at the front door. Tom had waited all day to get back home and all he wanted to do was pushed everyone out and lock the doors just so he could hold Anita in his arms in silence.

“Her skin temperature went back to normal today. India’s been watching her the whole time and Anita’s been trying to pull out the IV all day while she was sleeping. She’s been moving and talking in her sleep.”

“That got to be a good sign, right? That my blood is helping?”

“I don’t know, Elsa. She is already powerful and with your blood, her body may be adjusting again.”

“But she still hasn’t woken up yet.”

“No but I’m sure once the bag goes out, she’s snap out of her exhaustion.”

Tom saw as the last of Elsa’s blood was sucked from the bag. She could have been minutes from waking up. Tom couldn’t wait to tell Anita the good news. India run to her mother as she swooped her up in her arms.

“Have you been watching Anita today?”

“She sick. Chicken soup!”

“That’s right, Chicken soup always makes Daddy feel better. Let’s go make some.”

“What the fuck? Huu!”

The second Elsa and India had disappeared into the kitchen, Anita had rolled off the side of the couch and fell onto the floor, groaning as the blanket collected around her. Tom rushed to her side and helped her from the floor. He set Anita down on the couch again as he poked his head under the blanket.

She pulled the blanket away as Anita slowly took her time to adjust to waking. A sick look came across her face as Tom reached for a bowl nearby. Anita couched into the bowl, only coming up with spit as she dry heaved into the bowl. Tom smoothed her hair back while Cecil helped with drink some water.

“Welcome back,” said Tom as he kissed her cheek.

“Good to be back. My mom seems to like you.”

“Wait?”

“Gertie says you died,” said Cecil as he safely removed Anita’s IV.

“Yeah. I know.”

She looked down to the floor knowing she really did die for a moment but another heavier question was weighing her down. Anita kept her mouth closed, watching as Cecil left for the kitchen. Tom held her hand, smiling as he met her eyes.

“You can tell me, Tom. I know it was something stupid but…”

“It worked.”

“What?”

“Anita, the spell worked. You are going to be fine.”

Anita smiled, holding back her joyful tears as she put her arms around Tom. India squealed as she raced around the corner to Anita with drawings clenched in her hand. Anita opened her arms to India as she hugged the toddler tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you for looking after me, India. I don’t know what I would have done without you!”

India giggled as she pushed herself off and left a drawing in her place as she waddled to fetch Felix. Anita looked down to the picture of Anita wearing a white dress standing next to a large dark house. The side were silver, it could have been a metal house but Anita loved it all the same.

“This is really good, India. Have you been taking lessons from Tom?”

“Most of it is natural,” beamed Elsa as she appeared with the chicken soup.

Anita did the minimal to make sure she didn’t get sick again. She held Felix, kept her hand glued to Tom’s as they talked for hours even after Elsa and India left. She felt weak again as Tom set her back down to the couch. Cecil kissed Anita’s brow as she fell asleep on the messy blankets. Tom stopped Cecil on the front porch as the door was closed securely behind him.

“This is more than a miracle, my boy.”

“Tomorrow, everything will be ready. That’s… It has to be a sign.”

“Benedict will be here in time as will everyone else. Elsa’s begging Gertie for a spell so she can stay quiet. Try to breathe, son and don’t worry. She isn’t going anywhere for a long time.”

“That’s what I’m hoping.”

He watched as Cecil drove off the tell Gertie the good news. He walked to his truck and retrieved the box that was now the weight of steel. He stopped on the porch and opened it looking in.

The ring was silver but coated with small gemstones to make it look like a wave of colored minerals. There was blue, green and maroon that came together in a colorful storm reminding him of the powerful storm that Anita was. He nearly had to drive to the State border to find the perfect ring for her. He pushed it back into his pocket as he went back into the house to retrieve Anita from the couch.

She fit so perfectly in his arms as Felix hopped up on the couch in her place to steal the warmth.

“Don’t worry, Fe. I’ll take care of her.”

Tom carried Anita up the stairs to their bedroom and set her gently in the sheets as he moved into the bed next to her. He could hear the Youngs slowing their work and starting to put away their tools for the evening. He’d wake up before Anita the next day and make sure everything was up to par. Hopefully, Gertie would put the spell around the house so the surprise wouldn’t be spoiled.

For now, Anita was sleeping easily with a smile as her bones were almost finished settling. Tom formed his hand to her spine as they cracked but Anita was too filled with Tom’s scent to notice. She dreamed about him and was glad that nothing was there to take her away from Tom. _Yeah_ , she thought to herself, _Momma would have loved him_.


	10. Everlasting like the sun

 

“Christ, boy! Stop fidgeting!”

It was near the end of the afternoon as he looked up to the finished work of Anita’s present. He had hoped it would be to her liking. Everyone had taken special care not to damage the glass or leave fingerprint smudges. The Youngs were busy hauling in bags of soil as Gertie gave them direction. She placed a large bag of seeds at the start of the door as she looked to Tom.

He had wiped his sweating hands on his flannel shirt for the fifth time as he tried to take a calm breath.

“I just… I may pass out…”

Gertie pulled a tiny vial from her pocket and handed it to Tom as he looked to her in confusion.

“Bottoms up.”

Tom pried the vial open and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. He couched as he was struck with more confusion.

“Jameson?”

“Don’t you judge me. I misplaced my flask. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you, Gertie, for everything.”

“You’re welcome.”

“No. I mean thank you saving me and my family and thank you for Anita. She really is something else.”

“And I mean that you are welcome, my boy. She should be waking anytime soon. We’ll be waiting for you and India is almost ready.”

“I think she is more excited than any of us here.”

Tom headed for the back porch and passed Elsa and Sophie as they changed the children into their clothes. They both chose to be enchanted so they couldn’t talk when they were in the house. Gertie covered the house in a spell so Anita would have some peace to sleep. His heart raced as he flew up to stairs to the bedroom. In a matter of months, more things would change and it made his face hurt to smile so much. The first step, of course, was to check on Anita.

He turned into the room as Anita stretched out on the bed. She looked to Tom and smiled as she sat up on her own.

“Hey.”

“How do you feel?”

“Better. Nothing hurts anymore.”

“That means you’re nearly finished.”

“I’m not scared, you know. About the coupling thing.”

She pulled her legs together to sit crisscross as she looked up to Tom.

“I am. You’re tempting enough, I’m not really sure of how I’ll handle myself around you.”

“I think you’re doing a great job so far. You pants are still on. What time is it?”

“Nearly four. You had us scared for a second.”

“We were worth it and there’s nothing more to say about that.”

He sat on the bed next to her with a fresh dress in his hand. He placed a sandwich the girls made in front of her as she scarfed it down.

“What have you got there,” she asked as she wiped the crumbs from her mouth.

“The dress. I fixed it for you.”

Anita took the dress from Tom and inspected the back, completely cleaned of her blood. It was almost as if the scratches never happened. The fabric was fresh and the loose lace sleeves were mended from her run in the forest that night. Tom traced her back and the light scars that he left.

“There’s something I want to show you when you’re ready.”

She smiled moving from the bed. Tom had turned around to give Anita some privacy as his knuckles formed to the mattress. He knew Anita could hear his heart beating.

“What’s wrong with the windows?”

Tom turned to Anita standing at the blurred windows, trying to see outside. Tom stood behind her, placing a hand at her hip as he kissed her check. She was lucky to have her black hair pulled over her shoulder or else he would have attacked her neck and ruined the whole day for them.

“Your surprise if you want to see it.”

“You’re really gonna have to stop spoiling me,” she smiled as she held her tiger’s eyes in her fingers.

He took the necklace from her and chained it around her neck in seconds.

“Not going to happen, old woman.”

“Jerk,” she giggled as Tom took her hand.

She stepped into a pair of flats and followed Tom down the stairs. She could hear everyone working and moving outside as she was pulled into the kitchen.

“Wait,” he stopped them, “Close your eyes.”

Anita wanted to argue with him just for the fun of it but she smiled, sealing her eyes shut as Tom led her outside. He looked over his shoulder to everyone as they all closed their mouths, only talking in the minimum as tables were set up for food. Gertie stood with the girls as Elsa played with India and her flowers. The stifled laughter and giggles were throwing her off as she heard the many trucks coming in the direction of the house.

Anita’s head shifted in every which direction. There were more people, more scents than she’d ever smelled near the house. Still, she kept her eyes shut as one by one she was led down the back porch. She remembered the shipping containers on the left side of the house and Tom’s shed of drawings on the other. There had been large stadium like lights in the back yard but they had been taken down since she’d come home from Olympia.

There wasn’t much else that she remembered in the yard. She felt them stop as Anita’s nose filled with metal and dirt, fresh dirt. She heard the creak of a metal door as Tom guided her into a new space, so new and oddly comforting. All Anita could smell was Earth as she took step by step until Tom stopped her and backed away.

“Open,” he whispered.

Anita opened her eyes as she was greeted with the sight of an empty, spacious green house. Her jaw dropped as she turned every second and let her eyes wander the various flower beds and hanging pots. She stopped seeing a set of spiral stairs leading up over her head. She looked to Tom as he smiled and pointed for her to go up.

“Go on, there’s more.”

Anita raced to the stairs in excitement as she was greeted with more pots and a basket on the end of the aisle filled with every herb she could imagine. She fought back her tears as she carried the basket down to Tom, waiting at the bottom of the staircases.

“I see tears in your eyes. Does that mean I’m forgiven yet?”

Anita shook her head in happy disbelief as she threw her arms around Thomas. He picked her up from the metal case and spun her around as he laughed. The second she was set down on her feet, Anita stood on her toes and gave Tom a deep kiss in appreciation.

“I love it. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Anita. Do you know what you’re going to plant first?”

Anita went through her mind trying to focus as she heard more voices arriving and whispering to one another.

“I’m not really sure.”

She ventured into a second, nearly smaller room, filled with happiness as she saw Felix pop his head from her old cauldron that was set up on a table. He meowed, pushing his head into her hand as she scratched his ears.

“I wasn’t really sure of what to get you, like a science kit for potions. _The dummy’s guided to spellcasting 101_?”

“I’m sure Gertie has a few things she can lend me.”

Anita bit her lip as she heard the small patter of little feet enter the greenhouse. India bounced on her toes as she clung to the flowers in her hand.

“Hi, India! You look so pretty.”

The little girl blushed as she twirled in her pale yellow sundress. She held up a small crown of flowers as Anita knelt to the ground and let her place them on her head.

“Thank you.”

India giggled as Tom hid his smile, backing slowly to the greenhouse’s door to leave both ladies alone. Felix followed behind him.

“What do you have behind your back?”

India pulled a handful of flowers from behind her back, giving them to Anita with a big toothy grin. She stood on her toes, kissing the side of her cheek as Anita was instantly filled with warmth. Her mother was a nymph and it was only logical that India shared the same beautiful powers as Elsa.

“Tag,” she shrieked as she ran from the greenhouse.

Anita smiled as she slowly followed India around to the other side of the greenhouse. India looked over her shoulder to Anita as she squealed at the top of her lungs, disappearing around the corner. Anita picked up her speed as she raced around the large greenhouse. She stopped as she was greeted by Tom. Beyond her vision, India stopped at the next corner and peered at the couple before disappearing.

Anita was amazed as the sudden change in Tom’s clothes. For once, he wasn’t sporting flannel but a light, clean shirt and trousers. His blonde hair was combed back and she could tell that he was fidgeting a great deal.

“Tom,” she asked smiling.

He smiled as he took her hand, meeting her gaze as her hand grew sweaty around the flowers. All of the voices and the many heartbeats on the other side of the greenhouse silenced as Tom’s grin captivated her.

“Anita, you truly look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“You keep saying that but I know I can do so much more for you. You deserve so much more than I’m sure either of us can imagine.”

“So do you. I was scared of you for so long. I didn’t know you’ve been looking after me this whole time. Hell, I nearly… I still feel that I owe you so much.”

“I think in the past few days that you’ve done more than enough.”

“So there isn’t anything that I can do for you.”

“Marry me,” he said smiling as he leaned against the side of the greenhouse.

“Sure. How about now,” she joked, “I’ve got the dress and the flowers.”

Tom slowly sank to one knee as everything came together. The dress, the flowers, the ring that shined brightly as Tom pulled it from his pocket. Anita’s eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth. She felt the flowers slip from her hand as Tom took her other hand.

“Everything is waiting for us, just on the other side. So much has changed and I can’t wait for more to come our way if you say yes to me. Anita Qaroux, will you marry me?”

Anita could only shake her head as Tom got to his feet and twirled her from her feet. He fought his inner being and pulled himself from Anita as she stood smiling and confused.

“I know, just… stay here.”

Tom rounded the same corner India did. Anita heard clapping and laughter from the other side of the greenhouse as she tried to follow it.

“My god.”

Anita turned at the sound of Gertie at the start of the greenhouse. The old woman stopped covering her lips with her hand as she looked upon her granddaughter. Anita smiled as Gertie wrapped her arms around her pressing a kiss to her cheek. She also was dressed in a lighter dress rather than the darker, more comforting clothes she was used to seeing.

“You are ready, my child. Your mother would be proud.”

“I don’t doubt that for a minute.”

She took Anita’s hand, leading her to around the greenhouse as Anita chortled at the sight in from of her. There were so many new people that Anita had never seen before that waited in a large group. She walked alongside her as Gertie led her to the group. So many new, safe scents filled her nose as the group parted smiling to Anita. There had to be close to 200 people there as Anita met each and every one of their smiling gazes.

Donovan wasn’t there and she was thankful for that. India smiled over her shoulder as she summoned flower petals from her small fingers, falling in front of her. Anita looked up to the edge of the forest where Cecil waited. On the left, Sophie and Elsa were holding the twins as they waited for her. On the right was Chris holding Christopher as Benedict was quickly fixing his clothes after rushing from the school at make it on time.

Everything stopped as she saw Tom. His smile never changed as he held out his hand for her. Gertie let Anita’s hand go and ushered the children to the side as Anita grabbed Tom’s hand.

“You really are a jerk,” she whispered as Tom smiled.

“Are you ready, my dear,” asked Cecil.

“Yeah.”

Cecil stepped forward kissing Anita on her cheek. She fought hard to keep the lump in her throat down. He stepped back as Tom let Anita go. Both of her hands were now squeezing the life from India’s bouquet of flower.

“They say blood is thicker than water. Yes, I know I start out every ceremony like this so stop fucking complaining.”

There were a few chuckles in the crowd as Gertie covered India’s ears so she wouldn’t hear. Anita smiled as Cecil looked to her.

“I never thought I would see the day when another witch would join our pack. Gertrude’s own flesh and blood. In the past days, she has shed more blood, wanting to sacrifice more than I could have imagined than I am more than proud to say. Anita, I never got to know your parent but I know they are looking on you today just proud as all Hell.”

Anita could feel a presence behind her, like a hand softly hugging her shoulder before it disappeared.

“You don’t really know much about us but to the fact that we’re all pretty much the Island of Misfit toys. We’re a sanctuary, a broken family pulled together with trust, love, and booze if we ever find the bottles. My dear, from the first day you got here, you have always been welcome and now we welcome you with young Thomas together with open arms. Thomas, I should say the same for you. All Gertie could ever do was give me daughters but if I ever had a son, I would want him to aspire to be like you. You are a fierce young man, loyal to a wonderful fault and we are all glad to have met you.”

Tom took her hand as she looked to him. She kissed the back of his hand with a smile.

“Tom, would you like to start?”

“Damn, uh. I’m not really sure of what else to say Anita. I’ve already told most of myself and I promised you I would protect you by any means necessary. I’ll stand by those words until the day I die and I’m more than confident that isn’t going to be for many, many years. The only other thing I can promise to make that I will always love you as I have for so long.”

Anita wiped away one of her tears with the back of her hand.

“Ladies and gentlemen, there was Shakespeare turning in his grave. Anita?”

“I don’t think I want to admit it but I knew you were there the whole time. When I ran, there was a part of me that was sad, not being able to feel you there but then so much happened and you found me again. You saved me and brought me home where you know I’d be safe. You’ve been so patient with me, treating me better than anyone I’ve come into contact with. I don’t know what I’d do without you, maybe someplace worse but know it’s never gonna happen. I love you, Tom and I can never thank you enough for all that you’ve done.”

Tom blushed as he laughed to the ground.

“Cecil, closed this up please. I really need to kiss her.”

Everyone laughed as Cecil agreed.

“Rings!”

“Wait, where’s yours?”

Tom nodded behind Anita as Sophie held out her hand to Anita as she picked up a glowing silver band.

“You sneaky monkey.”

“You know it, baby. Gertie blessed these so they won’t hurt.”

“Nah, that’s what marriage is for.”

Anita pushed the band onto Toms hand as he tried to do the same for her. She wiped off her sweating hand as Tom was finally able to put the dazzling ring on her finger. A few people began to clap as Cecil threw up his wrinkled hands.

“Go on, boy! Give her a kiss!”

Tom took a step forward, closing the space between them as he placed one hand at her waist and the other at the back of her neck so she wouldn’t fall. He pressed his lips to hers, holding her tight as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They broke the kiss as the group around them hollered and clapped. Tom could hear India clapping as she jumped up and down. Anita couldn’t help but kiss him deeper as she was completely submerged in happiness for the first time in her life.

“Alright, alright! Save that shit for later.”

Anita was able to break herself away from Tom as she was swarmed by the girls and other members of the wedding party. Gertie parted through the crowd and took Anita’s hand as she tried to keep up. She met so many other people that were in the pack including two more aunts from Gertie that lived out of state. Again, they were twins, younger looking but something close to resembling Yin and yang.

“We’re Seers.”

“Yup but everything comes and goes. It kinda sucks.”

“Wait how old are you two?”

“35,” they answered at the same time.

“Wow.”

Both girls looked 15 at least. The first girl had a short pixie cut while the second had a longer cut but with a shaved side of her head as her darker hair fell over her right ear.

“Yeah, you look good yourself for 62.”

“What,” said the second one.

“Yeah, I have Supreme powers in my genes. They come with a lot of perks.”

“Wicked.”

“So what are your names?”

“I’m Wyatt,” said the blonde girl.

“And I’m Wayne.”

“We were supposed to be boys and Cecil already settled on names. It feels kinda weird you being older than us.”

“I’m just glad to have more family.”

Anita smiled to them as they walked off together arm in arm.

“Cecil asked so long to have children,” said Gertie as she put her arms around Anita.

“And I’m guessing he wanted boys.”

“He got what he got and he loved them even more. I only ever see them once even few years or so. They don’t really need us, they have each other and there commune. They don’t ask questions and they all live peacefully.”

“That’s all anyone really wants.”

They watched the twins disappear in a sudden wave of light and saw that more tables and chairs were being settled down for guests. Anita caught Tom’s eyes as he finished settling down one of the tables. She was taken from her thoughts as India hugged her leg.

“You look so beautiful,” said Sophie as she hugged Anita.

“How hard was it guys for you to keep this all secret?”

“At first, I didn’t even know,” said Benedict as he stood beside them, “I thought she was playing a game with me until Gertie explained it.”

“Well,” chimed in Chris as he scooped India into his arms, “There’s seats, booze, family, dancing and happiness. There just seems to be one thing missing.”

“What,” said Anita as she tilted her head to the side.

“The bride,” shouted Tom as he appeared and hauled Anita over his shoulder.

Anita burst out laughing as Tom raced with Anita up to the back porch. She held on tightly as Tom clamored up the stairs with her, setting her down as the ladies started to gather below her.

“You all looking for this,” she joked as she held up the bouquet.

Chris made it to the group with India on his shoulders as they all cheered. Anita turned her back and winked to Tom as she undid the small ribbon that was keeping the flowers together. He smiled to her as she looked over her shoulder.

“Everyone spread out! Three! Two! One!”

Anita looked as the flowers spread almost too beautifully as everyone did their best to catch the flowers. Tom wrapped his arm around Anita’s waist as he guided them to the stairs.

“Now, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I know,” she shrugged as she picked up a few flowers for herself.

Tom placed an arm around her shoulder as they found a table with a few empty seats. They both filled their plates with food as more was brought out for the guests. Anita and Tom danced their hearts out while Gertie stayed with the children. As time carried on, Anita noticed all of the diaper bags being placed at Gertie’s chair first as she kissed Elsa, then Benedict. The fresh evening was approaching too quickly as Anita felt something strange.

She couldn’t quiet put her finger on it but she just ignored it as Tom came back to the table with a few beers.

“Are you alright?”

“No, I’m better than that.”

She leaned forward, letting Tom recline to her as he fell comfortably between her legs. She pulled off her halo and placed it on the table next to them as they watched the party in front of them.

“You should grow moss.”

“How do you grow moss,” she giggled as she ran her finger through his hair.

“I don’t know, I just miss that smell to you.”

“I smelled like moss and you didn’t tell me?”

“You didn’t ask.”

“Well, what do I smell like?”

“The moss because of the swamp next to the house. Then after that, sugar, chai and old library books.”

“Sounds like a nursing home.”

“Sounds like you old woman.”

Anita buried her face into Tom’s neck and sighed.

“You smell like the trees and the leather on those old writing desks you see in antique shops. Honey too.”

“See? Perfect match. Honey and honeysuckle,” he whispered into her ear as she blushed, sipping the rest of her beer.

She remembered Tom’s words from the bookstore as he ran his thumb up and down her thigh. She held her breath feeling a wave of a blissful jolt run through her every time Tom moved. It was so hard to explain but she didn’t want it to stop. Anita grew worried for a second as she looked to the exposed vein in Tom’s neck. She caught herself licking her lips and kissed him on the cheek to stop herself.

Tom had laid back further as his head rested on her chest. Immediately, she felt herself harden as he simply laid against her. She could also feel herself growing wet as Tom touched her thigh again. She was almost about to say something until shouts came from the tables. They looked up as Chris, Elsa, Sophie and Ben were all gathered near the edge of the forest.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tradition,” said Cecil as he ushered them up from the table.

“What?”

“It’s only a quick run in the forest, bonding with the wild. You’ll be done before you know it.”

“Sounds fun,” said Tom as he undid his shirt and rolled up his sleeves.

“Yeah, when I win.”

Anita pulled her hair back into a tight bun and kicked off her flats as they joined the rest of the party. Tom stood on the end beside Chris as Anita waited between Benedict and Elsa. Everyone had kicked off their shoes as the girls took off all of their jewelry. Anita reached up for her own necklace remembering that Gertie had taken it off earlier in the day. She saw India at Gertie’s feet as she waved to her mother.

“Alright,” yelled Cecil, “Here’s the rules. Run until you hit the marker. Then double back to us for the fresh booze. There’ll be nuns on the label and everything. First side party back wins. Ah! Ben! No cheating! On your mark, set, go!”

Everyone was gone in a flash as Anita was the last to take off. In a second, the back yard was gone and the six of them were surrounded by noting but the wild. Anita closed her eyes for a moment and felt the wind on her face. She knew she could wave through the trees as she ran faster. Laughter was heard around her as everyone ran north. The town passed by them as did the highway heading north. The bits fading sun lit the way for them as everyone started to spread out.

“Is that the best you got,” shouted Tom through the trees.

“Try me, Shiloh!”

Anita follow behind Elsa and Sophie as they started to run off without her.

“Hey, wait up!”

Every second was getting darker in the forest as the men’s shouts were heard in the West. Anita stopped safely as she braced a tree for a quick breath. Her hair fell around her face as she looked in every direction.

“Elsa!”

There were only the crickets and the whining trees.

“Sophie?”

She listened closely as she heard the girl’s shrieking. Anita turned herself east and sprinted through the forest after them as blood raced through her veins.

“Elsa! Sophie! Say something? Where are you?!”

“Gotcha!”

Anita screamed as a large brutish man threw himself from behind a fallen tree and tackled her to the ground. She turned herself and bent her leg up as she pulled his head down to the ground. She readied one hand, ready to melt off the skin from his body as her other hand reached for the ski mask that covered his face.

Anita ripped the mask away and looked down to the man’s changing skin. Anita hit the tree behind her as she dropped the mask.

“What the fuck?”


	11. Beasts

Anita’s hand was pulled back as Elsa came from around the trunk.

“Wait, wait! Stop! Sorry, look it’s just us! Haha.”

She blinked again to make sure that she was really seeing Sophie’s face as her body changed back to normal. They both had quickly changed from their wedding clothes to darker pants and turtlenecks.

“Holy shit that was fun,” yelled Sophie as she rolled on the ground.

“What the fuck?”

That was all that could come out of Anita’s mouth as Elsa helped her up from the ground. Sophie groaned as she held her shoulder.

“Oh shit. A-Are you okay?”

“I think I popped it when I reached out for you. You really are fast. I didn’t think it would work.”

“What would?”

Sophie ignored Anita as Elsa pushed her shoulder back into place.

“Fuck me! That hurt, that was fun but that fucking hurt.”

“Hi, I’m still here and confused.”

“The Coupling.”

“Okay, how does…”

She was still at a loss for words.

“It’s tradition. We draw you out, you take in the wild so it soothes you and then we take you to the oven.”

“Okay but when did this play out?”

“Think of it as a mini-bachelorette party but more of a remix.”

“But Tom put a ring on it. Remember? That was like five minutes ago.”

“Like we said remix. Come on.”

Sophie handed a small duffle bag to Anita as both girls waved her forward.

“It’s about a ten minute hike from here.”

“Running or walking.”

“Walking, now you’re supposed to settle and that’s when the real fun starts.”

“Yeah, if you see us covering our noses that only because of your pheromones.”

“What?”

“We can smell you now but in a little bit, we all may try and run off for our men but before that can happen we have to get you ready.”

“Like what?”

“Get you out of that dress and into something else. Whatever you take into the oven gets burned. Your smells are gonna be over everything in there.”

“We’ll be outside to make sure nothing happens and in the morning everything is burned.”

“Well, thanks I guess. I like this dress.”

Anita fixed the shoulder strap on her back as they made it to a clearing where a large metal dome was. She looked to the field in confusion as Sophie waved a flashlight. A second later, another flashlight was seen through the trees.

“Alright,” said Sophie, “We’re good to go.”

Anita ducked behind one of the larger trees as she opened her duffle and that was in it was an odd looking nightgown with ties down the side of the arms and dress. She only shrugged off her white dress and shoved it into the duffle. She let down her hair and emerged in the nightgown as Sophie and Elsa strapped medical masks over their faces.

“Leave the bag here. You’ll see it tomorrow.”

Anita dropped her bag and reached up for her neck out of instinct. She followed the girls to the metal dome as Sophie banged on the edge twice. Two more pings in the metal could be heard as the girls looked back to Anita.

“Are you okay?”

“Hun, you have nothing to worry about. We won’t step in unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Look,” said Sophie as she lowered her mask for a second, “You may be scared now but once you see him, you’ll know that everything is going to be alright. Everything you felt with him before will end up getting stronger, you know? So don’t panic and just breathe.”

“Cool.”

Elsa pulled open the door to the dome and ushered Anita in as she took in the scene. Candles were lit around the metal dome showing of a raised platform in the center. She could see pillows linens and silver chains dangling from the wide platform. Another door opened on the other side of the dome, revealing Tom as he stepped in shirtless as he looked in to Anita.

The minute Anita’s door thundered shut behind her, she began to feel scared.

“Anita.”

She hadn’t realized that Tom had quickly closed the space between them as he lifted her head with a chin.

“Say something.”

“They told me not to panic. Why would I panic?”

Tom snickered as he left a kiss to Anita’s lips.

“You look exceptionally mouth-watering, my dear,” he whispered into a second kiss.

Anita let out a small but noticeable moan as cradled her head and deepened another kiss. She closed her legs together, feeling something rumble in her chest. Tom pulled her close tasting the scent of her.

“Tom…”

Anita’s breath shuddered as she felt her canines grow, her fingers began to curl around Tom’s arms. She looked into his eyes as they burned amber into her.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she whispered in one breath.

Tom bit his lip, leading her step by step to the platform. He turned them around and lifted Anita so she was sitting at the edge. Tom nearly pushed her back from the force of his kisses as Anita wrapped her legs around his waist. He groped her softly, sending a jolt to her body. A loud ping was heard on the outside of the dome, making Anita jump.

“Don’t worry about that,” said Tom as he licked his canines, “They’re just feeding off of our energy.”

He pressed his lips against hers, suspending the moments when another, louder ping was heard. Every cell in her body was on fire as Tom pulled away from the kiss.

“Wow,” she whispered.

She could feel how wet she already was from a few kisses as Tom slowly laid her down to the soft mattress. He bent over her, looking into her eyes as they slowly began to turn amber. He licked his lips, binding her first wrist down while she kept her eyes on him.

“What are you feeling?”

She wanted to answer but could only lick her lips as she stared at the vein in his neck.

“Soon, I promise.”

He quickly bound her second wrist and let his hands travel across the gown as each of her muscles reacted to him.

“Tom,” she whined as she arched her head up to him.

“Shh,” he hushed as he pushed her back down.

She was more than he could have expected as he tilted her head back and licked the side of her neck. Her heartbeat raced as Tom inched closer to her until he buried himself into her neck. He sank his teeth into her slightly as she cried out. Anita felt a wave of bliss overcome her as she snapped her legs shut and arched her back. Her voice echoed from the walls as Tom let her go. He pushed the edge of his cock through his trousers for some friction as Anita slowly opened her eyes.

“Oh god. Did I just…”

“That was meant to happen. It means you’re ready. It won’t be the first time and it definitely won’t be the last before I’m done with you.”

“That’s a shame,” she teased, “I hoping to make you come first.”

Tom grinned down to her as his hand pulled the first tie at her wrist. There had to be so many tie on the shirt as he untie them one by one, leaving small kisses to her skin. Anita wanted to touch Tom as he moved closer to her. He stopped, looking down to her as her chest heaved uner the fabric.

“Tom, please. I need you.”

“I know.”

He yanked down the top half of Anita’s nightgown as she gasped. She could feel the November air on her chest as her nipples hardened immensely as Tom licked him lips. Anita whined and pulled at her bonds as she looked to Tom’s body. A few of his muscles were slowly starting to growing and tense as he rubbed his erection against her thigh. He arched his head to Anita, swiping his tongue to one of her nipples. She tried arching herself up to Tom but he held her down as he began to devour her peaks.

She could feel his moans on her nipple as he attacked them one by one. His nails raked on her skin as he groped her, wanting to hear her voice more. He lowered down to her legs as she opened them, inviting him. Tom curled his fingers around the side of the platform as he could smell Anita.

He moaned bending his body as he took in the wetness from between her legs. He hooked his arms under her legs and pulled her towards him as tasted her. Anita jumped from the feel of his tongue as he spread her wider. He pinned her legs to the mattress as he arched the tip of his tongue into her cunt, gathering everything he could. Anita bucked her hips as she was so close to coming.

“Oh, fuck…”

Tom pulled himself away as he pushed of fingers into her.

“Mmm, so tight for me. Do you want me this much?”

“Fuck, yes. Tom, please…”

Tom watched as her body began to lean and form as the silver chains whined from the force of her pulling. Tom pumped his fingers into her as her wetness dripped down to his wrist. Anita’s voice filled the oven as came. Her legs fought to close around Tom as he continues pumping into her. He flicked his tongue across her clit to keep her coming while her head thrashed from side to side. Another wave crashed over her as her clenched fists began to glow.

Tom pulled his hand away but kept his tongue to her cunt as he drank in everything that dripped from her. A snarl fell from his chest as Anita looked between her legs. Tom’s canines were visible from his upper lip as his whole eyes turned amber. Anita pulled wildly to get free, to have Tom, to sink her nails into him.

Tom moved from the mattress as he grunted, pushing his pants to the ground. Anita’s mouth watered as she saw the sight of his impossibly swollen cock. He hissed as he pumped his cock, looking to Anita. Her canines grew longer as she saw all of the blood flowing through his veins to his cock. She could see the visible signs of his He smiled as he climbed back on the mattress. He looked down to his writhing wife as he throbbed for her. He bent over kissing her stomach as she giggled.

“How many children do you want,” she asked as she met his eyes.

He chuckled softly as his hands ventured back up to her breast.

“As many as you can possibly give me. As many as you want. The house is big enough but if I have to, I’ll knock out a few more walls for our family.”

“Little were-babies.”

Tom smiled rubbing himself against her thigh again. His hands formed around the gown that collected at her waist and ripped the cloth away in one pull as he tossed it to the ground from them.

“You won’t have pups like you’d think but I’m positive you’ll be as beautiful as you are now if not more. I can’t wait,” he growled as he licked her breast again.

“I should tell you now that I come from a long line of first born girls, Tom. If you want a son, you’ll have to wait.”

“I’m not picky, my dear.”

By now, sweat was dripping from Anita as pings were heard from the walls of the dome. She was pulling more at her bonds as she tried reaching for him. Tom buried his face in her neck as he got high form her growing scent. His teeth drug slow, scrapping against her skin as he completely covered her.

Anita waited as she felt his teeth to her neck. His kissed her a single time and yanked her head back by her hair as he sank his teeth into the crook of her neck. She cried out in blissful pain as Tom drank a bit of her blood. He snapped himself back to reality, closing her wounds as he licked up any blood that had dripped from his lips. He cradled Anita’s head as he brought her up to his neck.

“Tom?”

“Go on, honeysuckle. Do it…”

Her jaw stretched open and clamped down on Tom’s neck as he yelled out in pain. The deeper her teeth sank, the closer he was to ripping her away and claiming her. His head began to spin as Anita let him go and panted for breath. She licked the wounds as they closed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she licked Tom’s blood from her lips. She opened her eyes as Tom was directly over her.

He kissed her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“God, I want you Anita.”

“Take fucking take me already. ”

“So eager, aren’t we?”

“You may need to bind my legs, just in case I get loose.”

Tom smiled, kissing her as he reached over her head for more of the silver chains for her feet. He didn’t want to trap her but gave her enough slack to bend her knees as he returned to her. Tom grabbed his cock, moaning from the delicious strain as he traced her wet cunt. Anita felt the tip of him pushing slowly into her as she could feel herself stretch for him.

He was so much bigger than she remembered but she still yearned for him as he braced himself over her. Tom did everything in his power not to come in Anita but her cunt, her walls tightened for him as he pushed his cock in more.

“Are you alright,” he whispered.

Anita smiled rocking her hips as he moaned.

“That depends, are you? I never remembered you being this big.”

“It for the coupling but believe me, I didn’t know either. This is what you do to me.”

Anita ran her tongue across the top of her teeth as Tom pulled her hips up a bit from the mattress. He thrusted into her as he held her hips steady. He pumped his cock in and out of her as he moaned her name. Both of their voices filled the cold air along with the chains holding Anita down. Tom smiled to the possibility of Anita getting loose and overpowering him.

“You want to get free, don’t you,” he teased.

“I feel like I’ll end up tearing you to shreds if I do.”

“Good.”

He reached up and snapped the chains from the mattress. Anita’s arm shot up and dug into Tom’s shoulders as he fucked her, pulling her to the edge of the mattress. He worked his arms under her legs and bent her up as he angled his thrusts. Anita gasped for breath as he found her clit with his thumb as he pounded harder into her. She raked her nails down his arms as he began to heal from drawing blood.

“I’ve wanted to do this the moment I saw you, Anita. The way you were laying on your back in that bookstore with your legs in the air and now I have you where I want you.”

Tom moved his hips faster as her wall tensed harshly around his cock. Anita came as he was drawn closer.

“Fuck,” she panted as she held onto Tom, “Harder…”

“Yes, dear,” he hissed joyfully as his hips moved faster beyond his control.

Every thrust, Anita cried out as his cock grew harder. Tom teased her neck as he began to twitch. He sucked the side of her neck enough without breaking her skin as another, stronger wave consumed her. Her head fell back to the mattress as Tom growled out loud, howling as he finally came in her. His nails dug into her hips, making her bleed as he emptied himself completely into her.

He panted, slowing, then stopping as he propped himself on his elbow as he looked down to Anita. Through her eye lids, he saw the glowing amber as she slowly came back to. Her legs and arms were slowly starting to tremor as Tom moved from the mattress. He untied Anita’s legs and broke off whatever chains were dangling from her wrists as he left a soft kiss to her skin. She moaned, turning to her side as Tom crawled back on the bed for her. He pulled her to his chest as she slowly opened her eyes. The ambers were taking their time to disappear as he could see the start of her brown and blue.

She cupped the side of his face as she inhaled the sweat on his chest. She moaned as Tom smoothed the hair from Anita’s face.

“Well?”

“You’re still in one piece. I feel a little bit disappointed. We didn’t break a single piece of furniture.”

“What about the chains?”

“That was you, unless you want me to tell the girls I broke them.”

Tom chuckled as he turned to the floor for a fleece blanket.

“Was that really it,” asked Anita, “I thought it’d seem bigger.”

“Thank you.”

Anita laughed into Tom chest, not wanting to talk anymore. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled up the fleece so they would be covered. He felt that in any moment he would be hard again and want to claim her but he felt too exhausted and only wanted to hold Anita as she slowly start to fall asleep. She kissed his lips and smiled as a few of the candles began to go out, leaving them in a blissful darkness.

A dark apparition watched from the shadows as it looked to the slow, settling mass wanting nothing more than to skin the man alive and take Anita back to where she belonged. It almost gagged on the two joining scents as it disappeared t the shadows.

"Soon," it hissed, "Soon..."


	12. Home

 

_The edge of the fire could be felt throughout the opening as Anita stood near the trees. She was step by step closer to the trunk and within minutes, she would disappear for the night so that Tristan would stay with Matilda when he arrived and just fuck off in all retrospects of life. She moved to the punch bowl fixed with whiskey and pumpkin juice. So cliché and still so fucking delicious as she pulled the flask from the inside of her dress._

_All the witches wore their dark clothing on these nights, mostly in celebration and again in fucking cliché. Witches. She rolled her eyes as she slowly and secretly filled her flask. Most of her sisters barely knew simple incantations with being in the coven’s greenhouse. If she was lucky, she could see the inside after Thanksgiving._

_A scream filled the air as Anita jumped and dropped the flask into the punch bowl as everyone turned north. Matilda went down first as she held her side. Blood could be seen dripping down her leg. A blur filled their eyes as the side of her face was scratched, leaving slash marks down her neck. The Supreme was dead before she hit the ground as a few others either turned for her or to run._

_Anita was steadfast as more screams were heard to her right. A few witches disappeared as she rolled underneath the cloth covered table. As more screams were heard around her, she panicked and fled or at least that was what she remembered. She stopped herself and listened to more screams as she slowly pulled up the tablecloth facing the fire. The body of a witch had fallen in front of the table as blood was splattered on her legs._

_Before she could scream, she was pulled from underneath the table and flung into the lake next to the bonfire. The freezing water cradled her as she tried to swim for the surface. She was terrified as she pulled out by her throat and hair. Anita never swan but she knew the basics to keep herself alive. She looked up into the amber eyes of a beast as his nails dug into her neck. His finger wrapped painfully around her throat as she struggled to breathe._

_“Anita…”_

_She was shocked that this thing, this monster knew her name. It looked down her body and licked his jowls to her dripping wet body. He turned with Anita in his hand back to the campfire as a few of the witches still left alive were either running from their hiding places to escape into the woods or were injured and crawling for safety._

_The beast shock his appearance away for a moment as his mornal appearance startled her._

_“Tom?”_

_He only responded with a grin as he threw her into the nearest tree and bound her wrists to a branch. Anita felt her whole body petrified with a single, welcoming kiss to her lips. She moaned, filtering out the cries for help as he took a step back from her._

_“I have a surprise for you…”_

_“Anita!”_

_She looked over Tom’s shoulder as Tristan ran from the shadows of the swamp. His eyes went straight for Matilda. He shouted out in grief and anger as took the witches lifeless body into his arms. Tom only chuckled as he got Tristan’s attention._

_“Forgetting something, Caster?”_

_Tristan turned with his white glowing hands as he looked to the rest of the injured or dead witches. His lips snared as he saw Tom kneeling next to a shaking Anita._

_“Help,” she shivered._

_“I intend to,” smiled Tom as he looked over his shoulder to her._

_Before Tristan could fire a spell towards Tom, he had rushed towards the warlock and snapped his neck lightly enough to paralyze him. Anita watched as Tom dragged Tristan’s body across the sea of slaughter to her, propping him on a stump for him to see. Anita knew she was as good as dead as Tom returned to his natural form. A tear steamed down her cheek as she looked up to the man smiling to her._

_“No more,” he whispered to her as he turned for the rest of the witches._

_“You already know,” a voice, his voice whispered as he slayed the last of the witches until only Tristan’s heartbeat was heard._

_Tom returned to her with fresh blood dripping from his chest. He snarled as he looked infuriated to her._

_“Please…”_

_She wasn’t sure why she was begging but the minute he knelt over her, his hands formed to her body and she didn’t want them to leave her as they filled her with warmth. His hand clutched her clothes and tore them away in one swift motion as she cried out in surprise. Anita felt Tristan’s eyes burned into her as Tom’s form turned beastly again and tore the bonds from the tree._

_She dangled from his arms as he turned and sat on the low branch Anita was tied from. He worked her legs open over his and leaned her body back as his strong hand traveled up her thigh._

_“Why would you cast her aside, warlock? She’s so precious and must be cared for…”_

_Tom drug his tongue up Anita’s neck as she moaned, filled her skin chilled from the night air. The arm that held her up tilted her more as he showed Tristan that Anita was no longer his. He ran his finger across her clit, making her moan as he craned his hand up to grope her breast roughly. His fingers twisted and pulled at her nipple as the other pressed firmed to her clit, filling the October night with her cries._

_“Mine.”_

_She was too lost in his touches to hear him growl as his jaw opened wide showing off his elongated teeth. He sat his teeth deep into her throat making Anita cry out in pain. Her body tensed on him as she felt his cock straining through his bloody jeans. She broke her fear for a moment as she snaked her hand back and form her hand to his cock._

_He let go and moaned as his head tilted back. She felt every muscle grow stronger as she could smell her own blood. Tristan’s breath rushed to his chest as he watched the two. Tom licked her wounds closed as he laughed._

_“She’s mine now.”_

_Tom moved his hand from her dripping cunt as he undid his jeans and pumped his cock for Tristan to see._

Tom woke suddenly at the fearful moans coming from Anita. The top of the dome was still open for air as he saw the purple sky light. Steam was coming from her skin as he shook her a bit.

“Anita?”

She turned from her side and slowly humped at his legs as the fear disappeared and turned to a dream filled lust. Before he could stop her, Anita had moved down his stomach leaving kisses behind and teasing with her tongue. Her hands blindly found his cock at was quickly growing hard for her as the tip of her tongue collected the glossy arousal waiting for her.

She moaned form the taste, snapping herself awake as she heard Tom. They met each other’s eyes as Anita was the first to smile.

“Good morning,” she purred as Tom reached for her.

“Well, aren’t you easy to please.”

“Hey,” she said as she crashed to his chest, “I wasn’t finished, I only got a taste.”

“You will have plenty of time for that later.”

Tom pulled the rest of the linens from his body as Anita slowly crawled up his lap. She bent over him and kissed his lips as she grinded herself into his lap. They were seconds away from spreading their scent further as a loud bang was heard on the other side of the dome. His door opened showing on of the girls’ arm disappear as a duffle bag was dropped at the opening.

“Fuck me, come on. We have to go now.”

“Fine.”

Anita was the first off the bed as she stepped on Tom’s pants. The heel of her foot stepped on something hard, making her jump as Tom caught her.

“What the hell was that?”

Tom knelt to his trousers and pulled out the faux bracelet.

“I wanted to get rid of it because now I have you. It was a reminder of how you were always out of my reach.”

She smiled as he tossed the bracelet to the floor and got to his feet, leading her from the dome. He stopped for the duffle bag as she looked back to the platform. The mattress was greatly disheveled from the last time she saw it. Tom’s pants were at the foot of the bed while hers were shredded and scattered around the floor near the sea.

“Here.”

She looked to Tom that had already put on a pair of jeans and handed her a robe as she slipped it on her arms. He led her from the dome and closed them off from their wedding bed. The metal creaked as the hinges were locked in place. He pounded on the metal twice and two more bangs were heard as Tom smiled to Anita.

“Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Home.”

Anita smiled and climbed on Tom’s back as they wandered into the forest. She held on tightly as Tom raced back south towards the house. The woods around them seemed to stop for a second as Anita held on tighter to her husband. Husband. She was a wife now to someone she loved. Impossible but wonderfully surreal. The blur of the forest slowed down as they could see bit of their backyard through the trees.

Tom stopped and let Anita slide from his back. He took her hand and guided her through the last of the trees. The backyard was clean like the wedding hadn’t even happened there was no trash, not a single napkin as they slowly made their way to the house. The green house however was exactly where they left it. Anita followed behind Tom as they saw two duffle bags waiting at the back door. Tom reached under a flower pot for a key to the house.

Anita was greeted with the scent of the house as Tom pulled her into his arms. His scent was strong as he pulled her into the kitchen.

“What first?”

“A shower then maybe some breakfast,” smiled Anita.

“Wonderful idea.”

Tom tossed Anita over his shoulder and rushed up to the stairs to their bathroom. His foot kicked closed the door behind him as he stopped for a moment to reach behind him to turn the knobs for the shower. He licked his lips and shoved her against the nearest wall as he pulled apart the ties of her robe, feeling every type of hunger wash over him.

“This is bringing back some memories,” whispered Anita as she yanked the fabric from her shoulders.

Tom chuckled as he picked Anita up high into the wall, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he buried his face into her neck.

“I would never do anything to hurt you like that again but I’d give anything to hear your beautiful voice scream my name.”

“Anything?”

“Anything,” he hissed as he carried her to the shower and pressed her against the cold tile wall.

Hot water fell to their shoulders as Tom pushed his pants down as far as he could manage and thrusted up into Anita’s cunt. Her hair fell back as she cried out from the sudden intrusion. Her body reacted beautifully as her new, sharpened nails scratched at his back, sending pain and hungry bliss pulsing through his veins.

His hips held Anita to the wall, steadily pumping into her as he claimed her ravishing lips. In the moments when he pulled himself away for breath, Anita would quickly regain hers as she cursed his name under her breath and begged him to go faster. He complied, feeling his grit teeth turn into a smile as her voice raised off the tiles. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her down to the bottom of the tub. Tom pushed the shower curtain to the outside of the tub and thrusted deeper into Anita as her hips arched up.

Anita was so close, he could smell it in the way her scent filled the bathroom and the way her fingers began to curl around his arms. Tom ran his tongue up the column of her neck, past her hair as he could feel the panting breath escape her lungs. She was writhing, closer to coming because of him. She was no longer holding back because she was finally his. One final thing ran through his mind before her walls clenched around his cock.

 _Mine_ …

Tom let himself go as he sank his teeth into the top of Anita’s neck for her blood. Her whole body stiffened, her brown and blue eyes being filled with idyllic colors of release as a silent scream fell from her lips. Tom snapped his hips quicker as he came, emptying himself into her as his fingers formed painfully to her hips. He panted as he let Anita’s neck go, checking that he didn’t take too much of her blood. Tom pulled out of her before he grew hard again from her gasping breath. She slowly came to as Tom pulled her up from the tub floor. Her hand reached up to the blood as it washed down her skin.

“We’re going to be together a long time and blood will be drawn. A lot,” he warned as he reached behind him for soap.

“Good,” said Anita as she leaned to his broad chest.

Tom held Anita as they washed each other. The blood and dirty water ran down the drain until the water ran clear. They emerged from the bathroom, pink and clean as Tom looked into his duffle bag from his next surprise for Anita. He found her hunched naked next to her box of clothes as he knelt with her. She smiled as he handed her the robe that he had slashed when he had scratched her in Seattle. The fabric was mended beautifully as she looked to the sea of small white flowers across the back.

“Why are you so good to me?”

“Because you said yes.”

Tom went back to his closet for a pair of jeans and a fresh shirt as Anita tied her robe together and set out for the kitchen without Tom. She walked into the kitchen, her kitchen as she looked out to the potential of it all. Thanksgiving was in a few weeks and she would have to step up her game if she wanted to impress the other members of the pack that she either didn’t meet yet or forgot since the day before. She would definitely brush up on her pie making skills that she hadn’t improved in 30 years.

She tied her wet hair back into a bun and set out to work as she buttoned up the sides of her sleeves. She quickly sketched the layout of the kitchen and the appliances and the food and the pantry as she heard Tom at the top of the stairs. She was already hard at work as she sliced open a pack of sausages for the waiting frying pan.

“What can I help with?”

“Nothing. You can sit and watch if you like.”

“Why would I do that when I can help my beautiful wife?”

“Because this is the beautiful wife’s gift to her husband. For his to watch her cook breakfast for him in nothing but her short robe. Heaven forbid if she drops an oven mitt.”

“Now that seems like a punishment instead of a gift.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes as she kissed his cheek, “You can do sausage and eggs.”

“I’m not putting you on toast duty, little woman.”

“Fuck toast. If you won’t accept my first gift then I will give you a small tease of what is to come.”

“And that would be.”

“If Gertie hasn’t told you then it is now that you know. Firstborns are always girls and Qaroux women hold the skills from spells enhanced enough to melt the flesh off of your face and how to make perfect strawberry beignets.”

She ignored Tom for the next few minutes as she defrosted the strawberries from the freezer and readied her flour and butter. Tom would look over his shoulder as he cooked the sausage, watching her fly around the kitchen. She filled a pan up with grease and worked her ingredients into dough. He was a little concerned at first at the small sized amount of dough but once the first bit touched the oil, it was like watching her make magic.

He cut has veggies cautiously as he watched as one by one the beignets puffed up and were laid on a plate of paper towels to drain. Tom hurried with their omelets as Anita appeared from the pantry with sugar for the beignets. Her curled finger shook the powdered sugar in beautiful clumps over the sweet smelling dough. Anita wiped off her hands and giggled at Tom’s stare on her as she took her plate to the nook.

“Nope, follow me.”

Anita followed Tom with the food in their hands as they set places for themselves on the porch table. Tom returned to a waiting Anita with fresh tea as she pushed the chair out of him. He reached over his steaming omelet and cooked sausage for the top sugared, pink beignet. Anita watched as he took a single bite. He moaned shoving the rest into his mouth and reaching for another one.

He washed the dough down with his Earl Grey and kissed her on the cheek.

“Delicious, my dear.”

They quickly devoured their meal in peace as the cool air picked up. Tom’s phone rang in his pocket as he cursed.

“Sorry, it’s Ben.”

Anita smiled as Tom turned and answered his phone. She reached for one of her own beignets and bit in. It was more than she had every hoped for. Her mother had taught her both the long way and the quick way for making the special family beignets but before they had thrift store supplies and old materials to work with. She was taken from her thoughts as Tom arched his head forward and licked the powdered sugar from the side of her lips. She laughed as she pushed him away.

“What was that?”

“Ben said everything was burned. They’re all getting the children and going home to rest, then later he’ll be by with the ashes for us.”

“What do we do with them?”

“We spread them around the edge of the property, the final step to marking our territory.”

“Damn, I enjoyed fucking until everyone could smell it.”

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you.”

Tom growled playfully as he pulled Anita to his lap.

“He also called to give us his wedding gift.”

“Really?”

“He convinced the high school to not contact for a week so I could be with you.”

“Thank you, Ben,” she purred as she kissed the side of Tom’s neck.

He moaned as the hand holding her leg up, slowly crept up her thigh, kneading gently to her ass.

“We have a great amount of christening to do within a week.”

“I give us three days before we finish the house.”

“There’s always the back yard,” he whispered as he pulled her robe apart.

“Greenhouse is off limits.”

“Deal,” he grinned as he undid his jean and pushed them from his hips.

Tom swept Anita into his arms as Felix hopped to the table to help himself to what was left. Anita laughed as the door closed part of the way, shutting part of their kisses from Felix as he nibbled at the last of the beignets. He stopped and turned his head to the dark mass that crept through the floorboards of the porch.

It looked to Felix as his little powder covered head turned up and hissed.

“Disgusting,” silently hissed the mass, “Here Kitty, Kitty.”

Felix hissed and fled from the porch as quickly as he could. The mass smiled as she looked to the table, she could feel hunger but she was still dead in a sense. Her hand passed through the remaining beignets. She’d give anything just for one bite. A thud against the window made her look over her shoulder to the young Supreme who has pressed half naked to the window as the Lycan bastard snaked his hand underneath the front of her robe. Her head turn tossed back as her voice drifted outside to the mass’ visible ears.

“Look at you, whorish traitor.”

Anita was pulled from her feet and bent over the side of a table as the Lycan bent over her. The mass looked to her reflection. Her ghostly fingers traced over her throat, over the slit, she had remembered how much it hurt to try and breathe. The male bitch would pay for that and for the slash marks to the face.

She faded as she smile, inhaling the witch. Her eyes shot to Anita’s stomach as the witch was flipped to her back. She pressed her face to the side of the house, feeling the power of the Supreme that was once hers.

“You really did fix yourself up, didn’t you?”

The mass chuckled softly under Anita’s moans as she disappeared into the window back to her body that was still barely alive.

“Soon…”


	13. Messy

 

 

One week later

 

They both pretended to be asleep. They had gone to bed early and slept for the most part not wanting the honeymoon to be over. She woke at three in the morning to brush her teeth for Tom, just in case he was in the mood, which he always was even when he slept. The week had gone by and they were lucky enough to have a few moments for a breath before they set themselves on each other.

Anita had never felt happier in her life as her arm wrapped around Tom’s waist. He was awake too sensing Anita smiling as they counted the time of the early morning together. Any second and the alarm would go off to shake them back to reality. Tom knew it was time.

“You know, this honeymoon phase can last for years.”

“Dammit, Tom,” she mumbled into his chest.

“The most anyone has gone is ten years. Can you imagine ten years of love children?”

Anita woke and rolled her eyes as she moved from Tom’s reach. The alarm blared from Tom’s phone, sending a blinding light into the dark room. Anita picked up her last clean shirt and headed for one of the spare bathrooms.

“Where are you going,” asked Tom as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I was going to help you with your morning wood but you ruined it.”

“No, I didn’t. It’s still right here waiting for you,” he teased as he kicked the blankets off.

“And there it’s gonna stay. I’m not getting in the same shower as you. Today is your first day back and I’m not chancing anything with you.”

“But it’s only two classes today,” he whined, “and the first class doesn’t start until 9.”

“The house is a mess and needs to be aired out. Chris is coming with Cecil to help sort through my things today and all I have to wear in a pair of your jeans and a tank. Come on, Lon Chaney. We have work to do. If you’re a good boy, I’ll make you some breakfast.”

None of what she did was sexual in any manner but it pained Tom’s cock greatly as he moved from the bed. He moved to the shower, hearing Anita in the next room as she quickly washed herself. She was right. The whole week he spent with Anita and there wasn’t a moment except for now that he away from her. His newer bond with her made him long for her as he washed himself to the best of his ability.

He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped himself steadily. His forehead pressed to the wall, coming in just minutes. Tom moved from the shower and ruffled through what clothes was left. He cursed at the sight of the floor as clothes were scattered everywhere. He felt like he should have placed a laundry shoot in the plans for building the house but with the idea for children, it was probably for the best that there wasn’t one.

He gathered as much of their clothes as he could and headed for the stairs. He looked over the balcony of the stairs and listened for Anita was she moved around in the laundry room.

“I have clothes!”

“Send them down! I can get most of it done before they get here!”

“Look out below!”

Anita doubled back from the laundry room as Tom opened his arms. She shrieked from the downpour of dirty clothes as Tom let out a laugh.

“What the hell?!”

“Sorry,” chuckled Tom as he went back for the bedroom.

Two more armloads of clothes were heaved over the side of the railing. Tom attacked the bedroom first, at least making the bed as Anita stayed near the kitchen. She looked into the full refrigerator and sighed.

“Tom!”

“Yes?!”

“What do you want to do for dinner?!”

“I don’t know! Surprise me, I’ll eat anything!”

“Yeah,” she said to herself as she reached for a pack of chicken, “Including me…”

“I heard that.”

Anita jumped as Tom buried himself into the back of her neck. She held whatever parts of him as close as she could. Tom jerked her back and slammed the fridge door shut, shoving Anita face first into the door as he grinded himself into her. His jeans were loose around the waistband as his hand easily slipped in and stroked at her clit. Anita clenched the handle of the fridge as she rocked her hips into his hand.

“Tom,” she moaned.

“I think it’s a good thing we haven’t broken any of the furniture, don’t you?”

“Someday, I’m gonna have to say no to you.”

His hand, he knew how firmly to push his fingers without penetrating her and the way she would ride his fingers to counter her reactions.

“I know and just imagine how well we’ll be able to control it,” he whispered as he pulled his hand away from her.

“Is that it,” she huffed as she looked over her shoulder to him.

“Just for now,” he said licking his fingers, “until later.”

“You slick fucker,” he giggled fixing her clothes, “I’m riding the washer when you leave.”

“I call your bluff, honeysuckle.”

“We’ll see,” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the laundry room.

Tom inhaled the scent of Anita and the fresher scent of the cinnamon rolls cooking in the oven. He rearranged the rest of the furniture as the timer in the kitchen rang. He found Anita humming to herself as she pulled the buns from the oven. The pan clattered to the covered countertop as she tired her drying hair back. The kettle at the stovetop whistled as Anita reached for the tea bags in the pantry.

She made them tea, Earl Grey for him and Chai for herself. She bit into her steaming roll and set out for the den with trash bags stuffed under her arm.

“You’re throwing things away?”

“There is some things I don’t need anymore. I have a blue cock running around here somewhere and I want to get rid of it.”

“Why? You got about two uses out of the poor thing.”

“I just hope no one else smelled it.”

“I did,” he whispered as he followed her into the den with a smug look on his face.

Anita looked to the boxes that belonged to her as Tom flipped on the light.

“Shit,” she mumbled.

“This isn’t so much,” he insisted.

“I’m thinking about the containers outside before it starts snowing and icing.”

“A good three weeks at best.”

“Yeah but think about the pace that we’re going.”

Tom willed his cock not to harden and it helped for the most part. Anita sorted through some of her things, mostly clothes that she and Tom shuffled to the laundry room. Tom locked eyes with her as he pulled the bedsheet from his desk and unrolled it until the dildo fell to his palm. Anita blushed as he held up the trash bag to him.

“Trash it.”

“Practically used,” he mused.

“Did shit for me, I wasn’t satisfied,” she said snatching it away.

She unscrewed the bottom as two green batteries slipped to her fingers.

“You save the batteries but not that?”

“You don’t need batteries,” she teased, “Besides these are rechargeable. The stand should be around here somewhere. In a couple years’ time, we can’t be taking the batteries out of the kid’s toys.”

“True. Fuck.”

Tom looked to his watch not realizing so much time had gone by.

“I told you.”

“I know, I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

Tom downed the last of his tea and ran for his truck with two more wrapped cinnamon rolls in his hand. _Ah, the life of a married man_ , he thought to himself. Anita looked from the den as the headlights moved down the driveway. She took in a breath, feeling uncomfortable. The last time she was alone was when she was in her apartment in Seattle. Anita looked into the study across the hall to Felix as he slept in his climbing house.

For now, she kept things in their boxes. Anita had formed a small pile of her things in the corner of the den. A greater amount of her things she threw away including bedspreads and clothes she didn’t really wear. Winter was well on its way and most of her things were summer wear, leaving no reason to keep them. Tom had been considerate enough to give her half the closet for her things. She stopped hearing the faintest bit of music. There were no engines in the driveway as she headed back for the living room.

“What the hell?”

A soft guitar rift filled the room as it disappeared. Anita stood in the middle of the living room wondering if she was losing her mind.

_Lo-la, la la la la Lola_

She turned for the corner chair of the living room as a phone rang. Maybe it was someone else’s. The screen faded as she picked it up and inspected it. The phone rang again as The Kinks filled the room. She cautiously hit the answer button and held the cell to her ear.

“Hello?”

“ _Thank God, I thought you were never going to answer_ ,” shouted Tom though the speaker as Anita giggled.

“Are you still driving?”

“ _I just parked, I had an errand to run before class. Glad to know that you picked up the phone. I haven’t put a password to it, I’ve put everyone’s number in it for you._ ”

“You got me a phone?”

_“Sure, that way you wouldn’t miss me so much.”_

“That’s thoughtful of you, thank you.”

_“That and I could call you on my break and ask you what you’re wearing.”_

“Clothes, have a good day, Tom.”

_“I love you.”_

“I love you too.”

She ended the call and smiled genuinely as she shoved the phone into her jeans.

For the next hour, she watched the sun creep across the floorboards as the piles of laundry was slowly attacked. She had placed her third load of laundry away in the upstairs bedroom when she heard the subtle roar of wheels, coming up the driveway.

She opened the front door as Cecil and Chris waved from the car and moving truck with little India in tow. She greeted everyone and met them next to the shipping containers, ready to sort out the pieces of her life. She tied her black waves into a ponytail, ready to get rid of the unnecessary clutter once and for all.

“Most of this stuff looks like furniture, boxes can be put on the porch and I’ll sort through that later.”

“Me! Me!”

India shouted as she jumped and down in her kitty jumper.

“I have a special job for you.”

Anita ran back into the house for a box and Felix, returning to a joyful India. Felix jumped to India’s feet purring as Anita placed a box at her feet.

“I need you to look through this box and pick out a few special things. I remember seeing you in that blue sunhat a while ago, so here’s the deal. Watch Felix for me and I’ll let you keep some things in here.”

She clapped her hands and dropped Felix in the box as she drug the cardboard behind her.

“Sorry,” said Chris as he pulled open the first container, “She was the first one awake this morning and dressed, waiting to come see you. She didn’t want to stay with Sophie and refused to get in the car unless she could come see you.”

“No, that’s fine. Felix seems to be warming up to her faster than he is with Tom.”

Cecil backed the moving truck back to the container and hopped down from the truck to help with moving. He whistled looking at the antiqued furniture.

“That’s a nice looking lamp you got there.”

“Uh, that one I think was from England, made at the start of the century. You can have that if you want. There’s another one around here somewhere.”

The three of them got to work, moving furniture and cardboard boxes. Soon the back yard became a maze of things to be given to certain people, donated, destroyed or set aside to be put in the house. It was already so empty, a few things her and there and it would slowly become a home.

-

Study Hall.

He never understood why they called it that. His nose was stuck in his notebook as his fingers slowly blushed Anita’s cheekbones on the paper. He was so tempted to do a nude but he promised himself more appropriate things, especially in the high school if he lost it.

This class for seventh graders and then the seniors in the afternoon. He had looked up accidently seeing the eyes of several 13 year olds burn into him.

“Don’t you all have homework?”

A hand shot up in the back of the class.

“Yes,” he said pointing to a young boy.

“Is it true you got married?”

Some of the girls snapped their heads up in shock towards Tom and to the boy. _Damn_ , he thought to himself, _it’s a small town anyway_.

“Yes, I did. About a week ago, her name is Anita.”

Another hand shot up, this time was a girl.

“Was she the one walking with you to the bookstore on Halloween?”

“Yes, Maggie.”

“She’s so pretty, I want to grow my hair as long as hers!”

“Is it true she has two different color eyes?”

“Yes,” he happily sighed “and I love them both very much, next?”

“Where did you meet her?”

“Louisiana, I met her in Baton Rouge on a work related trip and we’ve stayed in contact ever since.”

“What was in Louisiana?”

“Books, next?”

“What does she do?”

“Lotions and oils.”

“Will she work in _This little light of mine_?”

“That’s between her and Mrs. Elsa.”

“Can she help me with my acne?”

“You call that a question?”

“How old is she?”

“62.”

“What?”

Tom chuckled, knowing he couldn’t tell them the truth.

“She’s 31. Now everyone get back to your homework!”

“Did she know how to make gumbo,” said a voice from the back of the room.

“Homework, now!”

Grumbles filled the room as the kids went back to their work. Tom smiled, pulling out his phone and filled through the pictures he had secretly taken of Anita. The next few weeks were going to be hard but he had the next few years to be with her, he wasn’t worried in the slightest.

-

They stopped an hour later as Anita returned with tea for everyone. She looked to India, wrapped in a scarf, sunglasses and the sunhat she was so fond of. She sang to herself and pranced about the furniture with Felix close behind her.

“I found it!”

Cecil picked up the matching lamp he was looking for, kissing the stained glass with triumph in his voice. Chris was on the phone with Elsa, ending a list of things they could use in their house as a gust of wind got Anita attention. A sharp chill ran up her back as the wind spoke to her. There was a faint cluster of whispers warning her of something, she just didn’t know what.

Cecil placed the lamp down and pulled out his phone to take a picture. Chris was still busy with placing his phone back into his pocket, writing down the things in piles for everyone so nothing would be out of order. Anita turned in India’s direction as the toddler was still for the first time she had seen her. She jumped the furniture, feeling her heart race for an unknown reason as she got closer. She saw Felix’s hair fluff as he hissed to India and fled.

“No, Felix!”

He was gone in a second as she stood behind India. She was standing in front of a couch that had stayed in the foyer that faced the back swamps of the house. Anita remembered having nightmares whenever she would fall asleep on that same couch.

“India?”

Anita reached for India and turned her as her blood ran cold. India’s eyes turned black and had rolled into the back of her head while her skin was hauntingly white. Her whole body was shaking as her bleeding hand was clutching something small and sharp.

Anita shrieked at the top of her lungs but she wouldn’t remember if it was Chris’ or Cecil’s name as she jumped the sea of furniture for the greenhouse with India in her arms. She nearly kicked the door from the hinges and ran for her room of herbs.

“What’s going on? What ha…”

Chris looked to his daughter shaking in Anita’s arm.

“Chris!!”

He snapped himself out of his shock as Anita pushed India into his arms. She swept all the bags of soil to the floor and summoned a roaring, controlled fire under her cauldron. Chris laid India on the table as her whole body began to seize.

“Anita, what’s happening to her?!”

“Give me your gloves now!”

She caught Chris’ gloves and waved her hand to make sure India stayed to the table. She bit her lip as she pried India’s fingers apart.

“Fuck!”

Anita flipped a bloody talisman in her gloved hand as she was almost brought to tears.

“What is it?”

She tossed the talisman on the table behind her and pried the gloves away handing them to Cecil.

“Cecil, two rows of furniture down, uh… the fourth or fifth box is a box of silver spoons. Use these and find me the biggest one you can find. Go, now!”

“Anita, please talk to me.”

“Talk to India! She’s gonna be scared when she wakes up!”

“I don’t…”

“India found a hex in one of the couches. She a nymph and she cut herself. The talisman burned her, I need to stop the bleeding before she gets cursed or she’s going to die! You need to talk to her so her soul doesn’t get lost.”

“Here!”

Cecil placed the spoon on the table and gave the gloves back. Anita ran for the half grown herbs in the pots. She grabbed whatever she could manage and hurried back to the room as tears fell from Chris’ eyes. Anita kept her focus as she did what she could to hurry with an antidote. She cursed herbs, mixing them with her bare, strong hands. She placed the metal spoon into the roaring mixture as she pulled the gloves on again.

“Chris, you need to keep talking to her. You both are going to have to hold her down, she is gonna scream and whatever is possessing her is going to try and get free.”

Both men held the toddler down, confused as to why. Anita turned with the scorching, dripping spoon as India’s eyes turned black and stared into her soul.

_“Stupid witch…”_

The greenhouse filled with a demonic presence as Anita stepped forward and pressed the silver spoon to India’s flesh. Her small squeal of pain filled their ears as Chris cried out in grief. Anita heated the spoon again and pressed it harder to her skin.

“ _She still alive_ ,” hissed the deepened voice as India began to thrash, nearly sending both men flying as they anchored themselves.

“You don’t get to hurt a Supreme’s family, fucker. She has me, so of course she’s going to live!”

_“You stupid bitch! You don’t even know, your dog didn’t finish his job.”_

The voice chuckled one last time, screeching as the silver sealed the cut on India’s hand. Once India stopped moving, Anita ran for her cooled vials of plant extracts, thankful that she was able to do some work during her honeymoon with Tom. She rummaged through her drawers, finding a syringe as she filled it with a sweet smelling liquid.

Tears rans from Anita’s eyes as she swallowed a second vial and pressed her lips to India’s. She stepped back, drawing out a pitch black haze from the toddler as they watched. Anita consumed the haze and gasped as she braced the side of the table.

“You guys can let her go now. It’s gone…”

She pushed the spoon to the floor and held India’s arm down and injected her with the needle.

“What is that?”

“Hibiscus and blessed honeysuckle nectar. She was just in a scary place but I took away the nightmares. The hibiscus will help with her heart rate and if she gets sick to her stomach. She’s still young so she may not remember this. The honeysuckle will help with the burn.”

Anita leaned over the table and kiss India’s forehead, knowing the tot would be fine.

“What did she touch,” ask Cecil.

“I’ll have to ask Gertie.”

India started to wake as she moaned, quickly growing to tears as she tried moving her hand.

“Get her to an ER.”

“She doesn’t need an ER.”

“You don’t have a prescription pad so she can get painkillers for her hand. Take her to an ER, Chris.”

“Okay,” he said as he scooped up his daughter in his arms.

“Here,” said Cecil as he pulled the car keys from his pocket, “Say that she accidently touched something hot, it’s not lying. I’ll call Gertie.”

“Chris, she’s going to be alright now.”

“I know, thank you, Anita,” he said as tears streamed out of his eyes.

“I’ll talk to Gertie and she’ll tell Elsa. Trust me, it will be easier like that.”

Chris shook his head and ran from the greenhouse as Cecil ended his call with Gertie.

“She’s on her way. She should be here in a minute.”

He looked up to Anita as tears streamed from her eyes. She waved her hand, disposing of the remains of a potion into a vial for safe keeping and brushed past him as she began to gather more herbs for a new potion. A howl of wind hit the greenhouse as Gertie was filled with fear.

“Where is it?”

“Table,” said Anita as she held out the gloves for Gertie.

The old woman slipped them on and sighed as she tossed the talisman back to the table.

“Have you found the crystal punchbowl yet?”

“Third row, sitting on one of the armchairs.”

“We’ll need it and call Tom.”

“What do I say?”

“Bring home dinner for four. It’s gonna be a busy rest of the day…”

-

As soon as the call ended with Anita, Tom was too confused. There was no hello, I love you, nothing intimate, just two sentences and a hang up.

“Who was it,” asked Benedict as he looked up from the last of his exams.

“It could be nothing but…”

“What?”

“Don’t you feel as if something bad will happen?”

“I’m surrounded by young adults all day that worry about their future. I can’t really pinpoint it…”

Tom helped Benedict and rushed off to his last class, doing everything possible to stay in the room and finish the day. They didn’t ask questions and only studied on their college essays. Even as the school bell rang, he glued himself in his chair. It was the longest he’d been with Anita in his arms and he wasn’t going to be needed for at least the next two weeks so all he had to do was get dinner and get home.

He was hungry but worry made it worse as he stopped in the next town to find a Boston Market. Stuffed down a sandwich and departed with four bags of food just to be safe. Anita wouldn’t tell him anything but unless it was something to worry about, she would have said more.

Tom lowered the window as he drove through town, smelling something strange in the direction of their home. He slowed himself on the backroads, seeing trooper after trooper dive past him. The smell was only emitting stronger as he finally pulled into the driveway. For a minute, he could see a small, hazy cloud rising from the back of the house. He pulled the bags from the car and was greeted with a clean stench as he entered the house.

“Hello?”

“Out here!”

Tom was shocked to see Cecil’s face covered with a mask.

“What happened,” he asked as he saw the piled of furniture on the lawn.

“You go and ask Gertie. I can’t explain it.”

Tom dropped the bags on the porched and raced towards the greenhouse as Gertie was spraying down the furniture with a spray bottle. He made it to them as both women stepped back. He watched as an arm chair began to shake.

“It’s a talisman in this one too.”

“A what?”

Both women turned with hair tied up and mask covered faces as a glowing talisman flew from the cushion and latched itself to Tom’s neck. His whole body was petrified as images flooded his mind. At once, he was fifteen years old again and running for his life through the dark midnight streets of London.

_“Get back here, bastard! We’re mounting you own our wall!”_

“Shit! It’s enchanted like the one India had! I need that vial of mint!”

Both women caught Tom as they lowered him to the ground and tried to pull the talisman from his skin. Anita clenched her teeth as she pulled it away, tearing at some of the flesh. Gertie sprayed the enchantment, dosing it powerless as she tossed it in the bowl of disabled charms and hexes. Anita turned her attention back to Tom as she tried to close the bleeding in his neck.

_Tom ran as he fell into the construction site below. Every pain and broken bone reappeared as the hunters slowly made their way down the rocks._

His whole body seized as Gertie tried to hold him down.

“Anita, suck the poison out and wake him!”

She immediately latched onto his neck and sucked whatever wasn’t blood to the ground and swirled some of the blessed water for safe measure. She couched in a hurried and looked into Tom’s widened eyes as he was giving in to his nightmare.

His whole body shook in pain as he remembered but there was no hunters in the hole with him. No screams, no Gertie to his rescue. He looked down to the numbed bruises and broken bones as his body was lifted and thrown into a concrete wall. The nightmare changed as he looked in fear to their bedroom as Anita was pinned to their bed while Tristan held her down by her throat and fucked her as she screamed in pain. Blood from her stomach dripped between them to the bedsheets as her scent flooded his nose.

“Tom!”

He roared in anger as Anita focused her energy to find him.

_“Thomas!”_

She appeared in front of him and kissed him lips, making him wake as he gasped for breath. The pain was gone but tears streamed down his face as Anita licked his neck, clean and healed.

“What the fucking hell was that?”

“A dreamscape drenched in nightshade.”

Anita pulled Tom into her arms as he began to sob like a child. He didn’t remember the last time he had cried. It had been so long. Anita comforted him as she ran her fingers through his hair. It must have been a good long minute of silence behind she spoke.

“There’s one last row,” said Gertie as she wiped the sweat from her head.

“Tom? We need to finish then I promise you that we’ll tell you everything.”

“I’ll help her,” said Cecil as he covered his face again.

Anita watched as Cecil lifted the bowl and followed Gertie. After half an hour, everything was safe to touch as Anita and Tom got to their feet.

“Sweetie? Say something.”

“What just happened?”

“Necromancers,” sighed Gertie as she encased the bowl of charms with a powerful spell.

“What?”

“Necromancers are dark witches. When normal people think of witchcraft, they believe we worship the devil when really it’s only light magic, meaning us and dark magic, meaning them. None of these things were hexed when I was in the house and Anita was in power yet so that means there was someone on the inside trying to kill Matilda.”

Tom sat on one of the couches, regaining his breath as he pulled Anita to his lap. He turned his head into her neck, inhaling what he could to get rid of the images he had worked so hard to get rid of. Anita wrapped her arms around him, still giving him as much comfort as he needed.

“Nightshade, though?”

“When used properly it can foresee.”

“Fuck. So what did they see?”

“There’s a balance, Tom. When dark steps out of line we are supposed to set them back but there are rare instances when someone of light magic steps into a shadowing territory. We’re lucky they’ve stayed in the north for this long.”

“So what does this mean,” asked Cecil.

“They knew Matilda was going to kill Anita. No one within the coven is allowed to commit matricide. It’s worse than sacrifice.”

“So you checked all the furniture?”

“We had to start checking when India found a hex.”

“Oh my god, where is she?”

Anita held down Tom as he began to panic.

“Hey, hey! I was able to get her right, Chris took her to the hospital and Elsa knows. She’ll be able to comfort her until her hand is better, which reminds me. I need to make a lotion for her so the burn will vanish.”

Anita looked back to Tom as he slowly smiled.

“Until India heals, I don’t want her back in the house.”

“I’m sure that will be reasonable. What happens to the furniture now?”

“Some are in piles for Chris and Benedict. We’ll need to make sure everything is clear before it starts to rain. We wouldn’t want anything to mildew. Come on, you must be hungry.”

Cecil finished loading his share of the furniture to the loading van and left us with Gertie, returning a while later as Ben arrived with Chris. India was home and doing fine.

“In the next few days, I’ll be making a lotion for her hand that way the burn will heal and she’ll still be able to use her powers.”

Chris didn’t say anything, only tightly embracing her with more tears in his eyes. She was speechless as she hugged him back awkwardly.

“I can’t get that voice out of my head thought…”

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told that son of a bitch, no one messes with a Supreme’s family and gets away with that shit.”

Ben and Chris finish loading their things and drove off. Gertie takes the disabled charms with her, promising to keep them safe until they found a way to properly destroy them. Cecil and Gertie drive off with the lamps they found and again, she’s left with Tom as he sits silently in the nook. She put on a kettle for tea she would never make and left him alone as she looked to the few things in the back yard. Felix ran into the house after not being seen all afternoon.

A few trips into the house and everything fits in the den and the living room. A few days of planning and moving around and everything would look great. Felix had hopped on Tom’s lap and snuggled in his arms as he smiled, kissing the top of his head.

She trashed whatever wasn’t salvageable and stood behind Tom as he finally looked up to her.

“Thank you for the phone.”

“Thank you for saving me. You’ll need a car next.”

She laughed as Tom moved from the nook and into her arms.

“I have no high school for two weeks at best and renovations have stopped until spring.”

“And this means?”

“For one, we make this our home. We can paint it if you want. Something neutral, earthy. Then there’s furniture, plenty of things to rearrange. I want to install a cat door for Felix, that way he can go as he pleases.”

“Well, aren’t you thoughtful?”

“Starting tomorrow or the next day, I want to start a few lists with you,” he said tenderly kissing her neck.

“What kind of lists,” she whispered.

“I plan on spoiling you in every which way. I’m a hardworking man with a beautiful new wife and an empty house. There are things that we do need plus things that we won’t. Christmas is around the corner after Thanksgiving.”

“You trying to bribe me, Tom?”

She turned in his arms as his hands disappeared up the side of her tank top. His tongue traced up the side of her neck and glided over the golden chain of her tiger’s eye.

“Not to mention, if you want children, we’ll need to start looking now for simple things.”

She stopped and smiled on the inside.

“You still want a kid? With me?”

“I do,” he said pulling her close, “And I’ll start right now if I could. I’d give you a test whenever I could, just waiting for the moment when it turns that special color.”

“Ugh, but that’s so boring. I would wait until one morning when we’re in bed and you wrap your arms around me. I’d look into your eyes and just ruin it as I scramble from the bed and bang my knee on the door as I got sick in the toilet.”

“Perfect,” he purred as he stepped closer to Anita.

“So, what’s stopping you,” she purred as she placed both of her hands on the back of her neck.

“Well, you’re still clothed and we’re still downstairs but,” he said kneeling down and tossing her over her shoulder, “There’s no time like the present.”

Tom ran down the hall and carried Anita to their room as he tossed her to the bed. He kicked the door closed, making her giggled as he unbuckled his jeans and joined his wife in their bed, pushing the disturbing images of her at bay…

 


	14. For the things that couldn't fit the stockings

_Seven weeks later, Christmas Eve_

 

Anita was still nervous as she stopped and took a break. The turkey was now marinating and the moment she woke up, it would need to go in the first oven. The second oven would be her bitch and she was okay with that. She opened her fridge to the wonderful smells emitting from the shelves.

She pulled the waiting beignet dough and smiled to her surprise for Tom. She had made them with eggnog and spiced rum he bought. It would be their breakfast for tomorrow. She could here Felix sneaking to the beautifully tall Christmas tree in the living room, just waiting to play with the new ornaments they had picked out together.

“Felix,” she warned, “You’ve got your own tree! Now get before I turn you into a hairball!”

Felix fled from the tree and climbed the one made out of cardboard and catnip. Tom had found the idea from a teacher at the school and surprised Felix with it yesterday while he was outside. Anita and Felix never had a real Christmas tree before because the coven never celebrated any other holiday but Halloween and she could tell that they both were excited.

She sat in front of the glowing tree, admiring each one of the ornaments as her phone sounded off.

“Hello,” she answered blindly as Felix crawled into her lap.

“How do you feel about waffles tonight,” asked Tom through the speaker.

“Sounds great. Where are you now?”

“Farmer’s market. I wanted to get some fresh potatoes for tomorrow. Can’t have a turkey without mashed potatoes.”

“Very true.”

“Are you ready?”

“For what?”

“For people to be in the house again. I think it’s time.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Our first holiday at home.”

“Thanksgiving?”

“Was at Gertie’s. Think of this as the final step to breaking in the house.”

“Didn’t think of it like that,” Tom chuckled as he rearranged the bags in his hands.

“Oh my god,” exclaimed Anita.

“What,” said Tom as he stopped.

“It’s started to snow! I thought it wasn’t supposed to start until before New Year’s.”

Tom looked up seeing the few snowflakes that were floating down from the clouds.

“It just started here too. I just have to make one stop before I head home.”

“Can’t wait. I’ll find the waffle maker.”

“Don’t even think about it! I’m making them when I get home. What are you doing now?”

“Supervising,” she giggled as she stroked a sleeping Felix.

“He try to get in the tree again?”

“He tried but the branches should hold, just in case.”

“How does everything look?”

“Everything’s ready to go when I wake up tomorrow. I have to be up by 5am at the latest…”

“Okay.”

“…meaning no snuggling…”

“Okay.”

“…no morning sex…”

“What?”

“…until after the turkey is in the oven and we open our presents to each other. Period.”

Tom smiled to himself from the sudden epiphany. He looked to the drug store and licked his lips. There was no way that her present was going to be better.

“I’ve got to run. That kitchen had better be cold when I get there.”

“Alright, then. I’ll just go upstairs and sit in a hot tub, naked and alone.”

“I’ll be home in half an hour and don’t be surprised if dinner will be late because of that.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

Tom hung up the phone as he groaned to himself. He’d spent the day shopping for last minute Christmas gifts for everyone. He pushed past the last waves of craziness through the Walgreens for what he needed. He stood in line, almost impatient as people began paying with coupons. He looked down to his basket to the few items they would need for the next day.

He found himself in line next to a display of soft push angel dolls. Tom picked one up, admiring it as an old man chuckled behind him.

“I just got one for my grandkid and she loves it. She’s only a few months old.”

“Thanks,” said Tom as he placed it in the basket next to the small box meant for Anita.

“I can help who’s next, gentlemen” shouted a cashier.

Tom looked behind him to the old man as he ushered him to the other register. They were the last ones in the store as the lights were slowly turning off one by one. The person in front of his was finally collecting their bags when a wreath had gotten his attention. He didn’t remember getting one for the house and he smiled feeling it was one more thing to add to their Christmas things. The minute he touched it, his hand clutched around it, making sure it had to be his. Thomas smiled as he left the store with everything sitting in the seat next to him.

_The front door. It should go on the front door…_

Tom shook the voice from his head as the focused on getting home.

Through the haze of the wreath, he sighed. Soon the Lycan would be home and they would be that closer to the witch. Tristan looked over his shoulder to the bed as the woman laid still. She was sleeping, or so he guessed as she had been for so many months. He looked to the tube sticking out of her throat while the machine gave her the oxygen she needed.

He knew she was going to make him pay for not knowing a proper spell to heal her. His eyes found her as she woke.

“I know. we’re so clos…”

_“Weaken the haze, you fool! He’ll smell you!”_

Tristan nodded as he weakened the connection between the two.

_“You take what we need then she is all yours.”_

“I will.”

_“But remember that you are mine, boy.”_

“Always,” he smiled as he kissed her hand.

_“It’s getting stronger. Just wait until it’s time. I want to go with you.”_

“I’m sure she wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Anita had her hair high up in a bun, no wanting to get herself fully wet until Tom got home. She sighed and sat in her bath as she heard the sound of the wind blowing outside the windows. She felt at ease as the flakes started to fall fuller. She was able to put a precipitation spell in the greenhouse to make sure her plants were watered should she had been snowed in with Tom.

Anita rubbed her neck, unchaining the tiger’s eye as she set it on the table next to her bath. The roar of Tom’s truck made her jump as she smiled and grabbed her robe.

“Anita! You had better not be cooking!”

“I’m not!”

She turned the corner as Tom slammed the door shut with his boot. Snow was slowly making its way in as Tom looked up to her tying her kimono.

“Don’t look!”

Anita giggled as she covered her eyes.

“I won’t look.”

She blindly led herself down the stairs and into the hallway as Tom put his arm around her and kissed her lips.

“You can open them for a second. Look what I found.”

Anita kept her eyes up as she looked to the ugly store wreath.

“God, that is hideous!”

“I know but I saw that we didn’t have one. We can always get a new one next year.”

“Even better, we’ll make a better one next year.”

_Let her hang it up…_

The voice returned as he handed the wreath to Anita and a golden door hook.

“Would you like to do the honors?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

He held himself together as she slipped on her parka and pulled open the door. She slid the hook on the door and pulled the wreath, feeling a warmth run through her as she gave it a quick glance and slammed the door.

Tristan felt a powerful pulse in his sternum as the wreath hit the door. He looked to the bed with a grin to his face.

_“It’s time…”_

Tom swooped up Anita in his arms and carried her to the kitchen and set her on her feet.

“Shall we eat?”

“Yes, please and don’t ever tell me not to cook in my kitchen ever again…”

Anita disappeared behind the pantry door for the waffle mix as Tom scrambled for the bags and raced up the stairs. He unlocked the bedroom door and fixed the room more to his liking. He pulled the angel from the bag and set it down in the exact spot that he wanted for Anita to see tomorrow morning. He left the small box near the door, hidden behind a framed picture of her. He stepped back, smiling and taking in the moment when he would see the look on her face.

Anita set out the rest of the things for the waffles and hummed as she went back into the pantry for the waffle maker.

Tristan let out a soft cough as his image appeared in the kitchen. He looked around to the large house and sneered to the dull things surrounding him.

“Ow, fuck!”

He turned and was able to push open the door to the pantry, smiling as he saw his Anita crouched on the floor to look for whatever her hands could grab. The kimono robe was still beautiful on her as the silk fell on the sides of her thighs as she got to her feet. Tristan indulged himself as he covered Anita’s eyes from behind and kissed her neck.

“No,” she giggled as he wrapped his arm around his waist, “You need to eat first.”

Tristan ignored her as he gave her breast a quick squeeze and let his hand wander into the front opening of her robe.

“I could just eat you up, sugar,” he purred into her ear.

Anita pushed herself away from Tristan’s apparition as he licked his lips. Her bottom lip trembled as she backed into the furthest part of the pantry.

“God, girl… I’ve missed you,” he sighed as his ghostly hand reached for her.

Tom shot up as Anita scream of terror rattled his bones.

“Anita!”

Tom flew down the hall and hopped the railing as he landed at the foot of the stairs.

“Anita?

He ran into the kitchen, smelling her close as he stopped at the pantry. He kicked the door open as he saw Anita sobbing and hysterical on the floor. He dove for her and tilted her face up to calm her.

“Anita? Look at me, what happened?”

“He was here, Thomas! Tristan was here!”

Tom inhaled smelling something strange but nothing like he remember of the blond man. If he was still looking for her, he could have used a telepathic link to find her.

“Shh, I’m here,” he said brushing her hair back as he lifted her from the floor.

He ignored the bowls on the counter and raced up the stairs with Anita clutched to his jacket. He closed the door to their bedroom and laid with her on the bed as he worked off his shoes. He shrugged off what clothes he could with Anita trembling in his arms. Tom saw a bit of Anita’s hair turned white as tears streamed from her face. He kept his arms wrapped around her, kissing her brow as he slowly rocked her to sleep.

-

The smells of the house were all familiar to her now as was the weather. She turned to her side and bunched up to Tom as he was sound asleep. The cold was the one thing she still wasn’t used to.

She slithered from the bed for a warm pair of socks when something caught her eye. She looked out the window to snow that had littered the back yard more with a good foot or two of snow. In the mix of white, Anita saw Felix running and jumping in the snow.

“Way to start without me, Fe,” she whispered.

She looked over her shoulder to Tom as he was sleeping peacefully and grabbed her parka as she slowly raced down the stairs. She dashed for the laundry room and slipped on a pair of jeans and snow boots as she tucked in her kimono. Anita put her phone in her pocket and wandered to the kitchen as she preheated the oven for the coming day. Everyone was coming to the house later on in the evening and she was going to need to prepare.

Thanksgiving was a hit but Anita was on her Pinterest for weeks to look for something that would blow their socks off. She turned seeing the bowls out from the previous night. She only shook her head and headed for the back door. She yanked the door open and wandered into the snow. She held out her arms as the parka collected the heavy snow flakes. For once, she felt safe again as she held her head up to the sky and let the flakes kiss her skin.

Anita heard a meow from near the green house as Felix’s head popped out of the snow.

“Come here,” she beckoned.

Felix hopped up, stumbling through the snow as Anita met him halfway and scoped him up. He climbed up her shoulders and tried to catch the snow as it fell. She threw her head back in laughter, knowing nothing bad was going to happen.

Tom smiled sleepily at the sound of his wife’s laughter as he began to wake. The bed was cold as he stretched his arms up to the headboard.

“Anita!”

His eyes snapped open as he looked around the empty room. He grabbed his heavy coat and headed for the kitchen as he remembered the previous evening in his mind. Her scream flooded his ears again along with the buried premonition of Tristan with his wife.

 _His_ wife.

Tom barreled through the back door and was eased at once as he took in the sight of Anita. She twirled in the snow and caught Felix as he slipped from her shoulders. His own excited meow was heard as Tom laughed. He took a great leap from the porch into the snow and raced for Anita.

Anita heard Tom and sidestepped as he hit the snow face first. She dropped Felix as she nearly doubled over laughing. Tom lifted his face from the snow and shook off what he could as he looked up to her.

“Oh, you think that’s funny?”

“Yeah, I really do.”

Tom pounced up and took Anita by surprise as he tackled her into the soft snow. He growled playfully into her neck, leaving kisses to her skin as she tried to wiggle away. He grew hard in his jeans for her as her pure laughter brought a smile to his face. Instantly, he thought about the present waiting for her.

He stopped and left a kiss to her lips and rested on her chest, noticing it was the kimono.

“You’re still in your robe?”

“I didn’t want Fe to have all the fun,” she nodded as Felix raced around the backyard and dashed through the snow.

“It’s his first real Christmas if you think about it. Let him have this.”

“Well what about me,” she asked wrapping herself around Tom.

“I have something better for you.”

He wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her up to his feet. She held on tightly as she could while Tom carried her through the door.

“What first,” she asked as she wondered into the laundry room to hang up her coat.

Tom was working quickly to hide the bowls from the previous night, to erase any memory of her seeing Tristan. She appeared in the doorway as Tom crashed her into the frame, taking her lips and grinding his hips into her. Anita moaned and smiled as she pried herself away.

Tom stepped forward with Anita holding up a glowing hand. He slowly sank onto one of the kitchen chairs as he rubbed his erection into the wood with his amber eyes glowing into Anita.

“You sure you want to do that again, old woman.”

Anita backed away to the fridge and pulled out the raised dough. Held the bowl out to Tom and lifted the plastic wrap. He nearly got to his feet for the wonderful aroma of whatever was in Anita’s possession.

“What is that?”

“Beignet dough mixed with eggnog and spiced rum.”

“God, I can’t believe I fucking married Betty Crocker!”

She smiled and placed the dough on the counter as she tied her hair back and threw open the refrigerator doors.

“Come on, baby. We’ve got work to do.”

Tom put a kettle on for hot water as he helped Anita begin to cook. They were neck deep into dishes as Tom stepped away to start setting the dining room table. He lifted his head as he entered the kitchen as Anita’s robe began to slip from her jeans. She only cursed and tucked it back in as she grabbed a free pan and oil.

“It’s almost eight o’clock,” he reminded, “Remember our presents?”

“Fine, this is my present for you,” she winked, “but they’ll be ready in a minute. Go get your thing ready!”

“Mine has been ready for quite some time.”

“Alright then, watch the dough so I can change real quick.”

“No need.”

“But its Christmas! I want to look better than this.”

“Later,” he cheered as he flipped the beignets to the plate.

It had to have been the smallest bowl of dough she’d made thus far but it was enough for Tom’s appetite.

“Where’s your?”

“Your. Present.”

“Fine but at least have one.”

Anita smiled to herself as she heated up a sausage biscuit in the microwaved and scarfed the simple thing down. She had him sit with his tea as he bit his lip to which one he would taste first.

“Go on…”

Tom picked the one from the bottom pile as it would have been the warmest. He bit down tasting the creaminess and spiciness of the dough. He moaned, lolling his head as he swallowed another whole. He didn’t want the dough to end as he looked down to the last small dough.

“Take it.”

“We’ll share it,” she whispered as she climbed to his lap and placed a small amount of it between her teeth.

“Very well.”

He opened his mouth and bit off part of the beignet, leaving the rest to Anita as she worked it into his mouth. She swallowed the rest and was envious that she gave them to Tom.

“That was good.”

“Brilliant,” he whispered into a kiss, “My turn?”

“Sure…”

Thomas didn’t allow her to finish as he swept her up and carried her through the house and up the stairs to his present. Tom walked past their bedroom to another hall as he dropped her to her feet.

“Okay, now. Behind this door, I can’t guarantee that it will be better than your gift…”

“Thomas,” she whined as she leaned into the wall.

“Close your eyes.”

She immediately sealed her eyes shut as Tom reached for her hand. He opened the door and led her inside to the dark.

“Keep them closed.”

He pushed her a bit further and flipped on the light as Anita cringed. He looked around the room one more time, taking every detail he had put into it and looked to Anita.

“Okay, open.”

Anita opened her eyes too quickly and had the breath taken from her as she looked around the room with her mouth agape.

“Well?”

“How did you have time for this between work and fucking me?”

There was so much unstained and clean things that caught her eye with the fresh wooden crib being the first, then for the creamy pink walls as Tom wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’ve just been lucky, I guess.”

Anita held her breath to try and finish looked to the rest of the room before her tears of happiness fell. There was a hamper, a changing table all filled with diapers, a white laced bassinette. Stuffed animals filled a toy box as Anita stepped up to the crib with Tom close behind her. Under the butterfly mobile was a small push angel with its eyes closed.

“Everything a little girl will need.”

Anita turned and hugged Tom as tight as she could. He was nearly knocked off his feet as he lifted Anita from her feet and spun her around into a kiss.

“I love it,” she laughed through her tears.

“I can’t wait to fill this room.”

“Crap, stores are closed.”

“Not to worry, I’ve managed to think ahead for you,” he said reaching behind the picture frame for the small box as he handed it to Anita, “but we can always use this for the next one.”

Anita flipped the box over, seeing it was a pregnancy test.

“What do you mean? You don’t…”

Tom licked his lips and leaned closer to her.

“I have noticed things,” he whispered.

“Like what?”

“Empty trash cans,” he whispered softer into the shell of her ear.

Anita snapped her head up and hurried from the room as Tom was left speechless. He jumped, following Anita to their bathroom where she slammed the door in his face. So many noises came from the bathroom as Tom tried to follow her.

“Anita?”

He banged on the door worried.

“Shut up!”

The toilet flushed as Anita locked the bathroom door. She ran the water and wiped off the test as much as she could. She could hear the heart beating from her chest as she looked down to the small plastic. She looked into the mirror and studied her face, thinking back to when the last time she had her period. She pulled the phone from her pocket.

_Two more minutes…_

She grabbed the test and sank down the wall, waiting for Tom to say something.

“Tom?”

“Are you scared, Anita?”

“If anything, I’m nervous.”

“And you have every right to be, and happy and terrified. Loved.”

She pressed her head to the door and smiled.

“You know you won Christmas, right?”

“As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters to me but there’s always next year.”

The noises in the bathroom ceased along with Anita’s breathing as Tom heard her heart slow.

“Anita?”

“I take it back.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

Anita opened the door slowly as her face turned pale.

She handed the test to Tom as he kept his eyes on her.

“Anita…”

“Just look,” she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

Tom reached for his glasses near the bed and read the one word as plain as day.

“ _Pregnant_?”

The test fell from his fingers as he looked to Anita’s changed and joyous expression.

“I win Christmas this year,” she giggled through her tears.

They were both thrown in a roaring fit of laughter as Tom wrapped his arms tightly around Anita.


	15. Back again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had to happen. No sorry, but a story to be told...

Anita’s stomach began to rumble as she looked to the clothes she laid out on the bed. Thomas was down stairs putting out the rest of the food, hopefully not eating everything for himself as he told her to get ready. It would be a good few hours before everyone arrived and she wasn’t sure was would happen when it did.

She wasn’t sure why she didn’t feel morning sickness until that hour and it hit her like a bus as Tom appeared in the doorway.

“Anita? Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“When do we tell them? Do we wait? I don’t…”

She stopped tasting a bit of rum at the back of her throat. Thomas followed behind her as she slid to her knees and threw up in the toilet. He knelt he behind her and held her hair back as she clawed at the tiles. She coughed and spit up what she could as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I don’t know why I haven’t felt anything until today.”

“Hey, we’re not going to tell them if you’re not ready.”

“Please,” she scoffed as he pulled her to her feet, “I can already smell it on myself. They’ll know one they hit the door.”

“Not with all of your delicious food filling up the house.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I can still taste the eggnog. I can’t get sick in front of them. I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“How about this. You take your time, take a bath, have a nap and I’ll get you later.”

“I want to tell them but I just need this little bit of time.”

“Anything you need, honeysuckle.”

Tom kissed her forehead and was pulled back as Anita took his wrist.

“We’ll tell them tonight by showing them the room. I want to see all of their faces.”

“That’s probably better than telling them but we’ll have to stay shy of Gertie. That’s definitely where you got your smarts. Are you hungry?”

“I can always wait until later but save me a plate just in case Cecil or Chris eats everything.”

“Will do.”

He kissed Anita again and left her to her own devices as he went back downstairs to finish the last of the preparations for dinner. Each room was filled with the joyous smells of Christmas as Felix was propped up on the living room couch as he watched the cartoons on the TV.

“Felix, you hungry?”

His little head popped up as he followed Tom into the kitchen. Tom lifted the underside of the turkey and cut off a small bit of meat for him. Tom loaded a small plate of food for the black cat and led him back to the living room as Tom placed it in front of the TV. He turned seeing Felix’s fur fluffing as he looked to the front door. He opened his little jaw, hissing as headlights shone on the front door.

Through the lights, Tom could see a bit of darkness, nearly mistaking the shadows for a dark mist as Felix fled into the next room. He listened closely to the faint whispers from the front door. He pressed his ear to the door as the whispers got louder.

_She’s here…_

A loud knock made Tom jump as Benedict banged on the front door. Tom waited a moment and pulled open the door as a strange but familiar smell filled his nose. He greeted Benedict and Sophie with a teddy bear dressed Christopher in her arms. Chris pulled into the driveway with Gertie in tow.

“Hey, everyone. Food is on the table but be mindful. There’s plenty for everyone.”

Christmas cartoons were playing in the living room as more people showed up with at least three cars to fill the driveway. Many pack members that were at the wedding had arrived to greet Anita into her first Christmas. Soon the house was filled and Tom grew worried.

“Where is Anita,” asked Gertie with a bag in her hands.

“She had a headache and is laying down from a bit. She said she didn’t want to be disturbed. I was going to get her in a little bit.”

“Maybe it’s being turned so quickly that did it. It’s always hard the first year.”

“Yeah, I remember…”

“I got this for the two of you. I want you to open it later on when everything dies down. Go hide it.”

“Sure thing. There’s plenty of food.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

He stayed in place and closed his eyes as he heard the laughter and joy of his family. Everything was so peaceful and warm as Chris slapped his shoulder and broke his concentration. Tom greeted everyone a second time as he looked around the full bottom floor of the house. Gertie enchanted the stairs for him so that no one would disturb Anita and also that their surprise would stay intact.

He rushed to the den to hide Gertie’s bag under his desk. He could smell a fresh cloth, maybe wool on the inside of the bag but he only walked away to not give it away. He found Gertie in the kitchen with her teeth deep into a piece of turkey.

“She must be enjoying the kitchen,” she smiled as she dug her fork into her food.

“We both have. I’ve got to tell you, Gertie. She’s really come out of her shell.”

“First her and now Donovan.”

“Donovan? What’s he done?”

“You didn’t hear?”

“He got engaged,” said Chris as he downed a beer.

“Fuck off! To whom?”

“There’s a girl, poor thing. She has cystic fibrosis. It’s so aggressive with her. I heard she stopped him from getting arrested.”

“No, someone was trying to mug her and he stopped the guy. He would have killed him if her tank didn’t start leaking.”

“Really,” said Tom dumbfounded, “when was all this?”

“The end of his last school year. He didn’t say anything to anyone.”

“And to think he was so ready to haul Anita away.”

“He’s staying at the college with her. She’s gotten worse and it snapped something in him. She may be out in a week or two and he plans to bring her here. She has no family and he’s fallen so quickly for her.”

“And Donavan hasn’t snapped her in half yet?”

“She must be something if he asked her to marry him. The wedding must be soon into spring if she’s starting to deteriorate.”

“That’s all he really told us yet. It was big news for everyone.”

 _That’s not the only news_ , he thought to himself.

He looked to the clock on the oven and thought to giving another few minutes before he went back for Anita. He left everyone alone and grabbed his coat. Anita was still getting used to having people in the house and if she needed a way to escape, it would be to her greenhouse.

Anita opened her eyes a bit but she didn’t know if she was dreaming or not. She could smell the pack members underneath her. She couldn’t hear Elsa or India but it was enough to put her back to sleep again despite the familiar chill that roared throughout the house.

A good hour since everyone showed, Tristan rendered himself clear as he stepped from the wreath and stopped on the other side of the door. He gagged, smelling the pack as he covered his nose and waved his hand. The tree was a practical given as a low mist flowed into the living room.

Tom grabbed his coat and headed to the backyard with shovel in hand. Anita was happy with the pack but Christmas was their first real holiday together. He began shoveling a clear path to the greenhouse as the snow stopped. In no time, the path was cleared and he took a breath as he shut himself away in the warm green house.

Anita had enchanted the inside so that her plants would be able to thrive throughout the winter. He wondered the rows, ending up at her potion table. He looked down to the candy wrappers and was proud at his wife’s brilliance.

She was concocting a gift for India to ensure that the fiasco with the talisman didn’t linger in her body. Anita was up for several days with the potion she made into candy for Chris and Elsa to give her in controlled candies. It was a brilliant idea and the there was a great chance for the potion to work since India was still a child. Tom found a few extra candies by her cauldron, pocketing them for himself as he himself still had nightmares but was ashamed to tell Anita.

With news of the baby, he felt nervous but more at ease than the first night that Anita had arrived at the house. Things were as they should have been as he placed his hand on the sleeve of his jacket. He would only close his eyes for a little bit then he would go get Anita so they could tell everyone.

_“Sleep, Thomas.”_

A terrifyingly comforting voice was heard at the back of his mind helped him close his eyes. He knew the voice from somewhere, he just couldn’t tell from where. The feeling made his stomach hurt as the side of his neck pierced with a sudden pain. He woke and heard whispers through the howling wind outside.

Something was wrong as he heard breaking dishes from inside the house. He raced outside as he saw a darkened glimmer encase the house starting from the roof. He ran for the door, seeing it already encased as changed direction and crashed into the basement window. Tom shielded his face from the snow and broken glass as he landed to the concrete floor below him. His head hit the ground hard as he turned his head up seeing the glimmer covering the window.

The bitter smell from the pantry filled his nose as he shot to his feet. He heard a chuckle upstairs as he remembered the man that was supposed to marry Anita before he saved her. Tom ran up the stairs to the laundry room as he saw Gertie’s arms from around the corner in the kitchen. He covered his nose as he made his way through the house as the everyone in the house was in a deep sleep and unharmed. His eyes glowed ember as he turned for the staircase.

Tristan knelt over Anita, slowly pulling the sheets away from her. He looked to her in anger and lust, not knowing what to do with her first. He was infuriated to learn that she murdered their unborn child and was now expectant with the pack’s favorite little bitch.

_“Well? What are you waiting for?!”_

“Our audience,” he sighed as he heard Tom rushing up the stairs.

“Bastard!”

Anita was shaken awake as she was Tom rushed into the room towards her. She had a second to see Tristian standing in the middle of their bedroom as he put up both of his hands and restrained them both. Tom flew back as he was pinned to the wall. His arms tried hard to reach up and tear Tristan to shreds as he inched closer to Tom. He could see every vein surface to his skin as he chuckled and removed his coat.

“You took my _cher_ from me, bitch. Now you get to see as I take her back.”

He snapped his fingers as Tom mouth disappeared from his face so he could be heard screaming. Anita had been held to the bed, shaking in fear to the nightmare in front of her.

_“No! This isn’t real, wake up!”_

_“This is very much real and you will witness it all.”_

Anita saw the dark image standing beside Tristan as Matilda opened her dead eyes to her niece. She was petrified as she slumped over the side of the bed and inhaled the surface of Anita’s stomach.

“A traitor, indeed. Begin…”

Tom thrashed against the wall as Tristan pulled a blade from his belt and tested the weight from the familiar twisted blade. Anita looked to her blade in Tristan’s hand as he moved to the bed, straddling Anita’s legs as he pushed away the edges of the robe.

“I never understand you, Sugar,” he shook his head as he pushed in his fingers to Anita’s lower stomach, “this could all have been ours, would have been born already if you weren’t such a whore.”

He aimed the tip of the blade to the side of Anita’s stomach as he cut her from side to side as she shrieked in pain. Matilda smiled wickedly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Tristan pulled the blade away and sat back on his heels as he tossed it over his shoulder carelessly. Anita felt the worst pain in the world as her head began to spin. The edges of her stomach started to heal as Matilda raised her hand over the open wound on her stomach.

Anita felt her body grow cold as the blood stopped seeping from her stomach for a moment. She looked down to Matilda’s growing eyes as a single small mass raised from Anita. She looked to the blood slowly dripping from the mass as she could hear a faint but noticeable heartbeat. Tom saw the horror in Anita’s eyes as he understood what was happening. They both thrashed and roared in absolute fury as Matilda summoned the mass closer to her. She opened her mouth as wide as she could as the mass shifted forward.

Anita screamed with tears streaking down her face, Tom creaked the wall behind him as he fought the enchantment with every ounce of strength that belonged to him. The watched as Matilda closed her lips. Consuming the mass as her shadow fell back to the floor. Anita was still and silent as blood began to pour from her stomach again. The sound of the heartbeat transformed into a deep and darkened heartbeat as Matilda gasped for air. She flailed as her skin color returned to her cheeks. Tristan moved from the bed as he wrapped his arms around an alive Matilda as she kissed his lips. She opened her eyes as they formed into a smile.

“It worked.”

“It was a proper sacrifice, boy. Of course it worked. Blood for blood…”

Matilda got to her feet and stretched her arms over her head as she turned to Tom. She chuckled as she took in the sit of him, helpless and broken.

“Thank you for your contribution, young Thomas. I’m sure she would have been a beautiful child.”

Matilda caressed the side of his face as she threw her head back and laughed. Tristan stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he turned back to Anita.

“As for you, I have nothing more for you, child. I raised you better than this. You are a disgrace as a witch and a Supreme.”

She turned in Tristan’s arms as she thrusted her tongue between his hips.

“Have your fun, boy, but remember to whom you belong to.”

“Always.”

Matilda waved her hand as she vanished in a glow of light. Tristan looked to the bed to Anita as he reached and pulled apart her bloody robe, slowly licking his lips to the young witch.

-

“Christmas! Christmas!”

“Christmas,” shouted Cecil as he tapped his leg.

“Are you excited, India,” asked Elsa as she looked to her excited children in the backseat.

India hopped in her car seat with a grin to her face.

“Yes!”

“Are you going to build snowmen with Daddy and Uncle Tom?”

“Yeah! And-And ‘Nita can help me wiff snowball fights!”

“Now that sounds fun but you’ll need to eat first. Your Aunt Anita has been working all day to feed everyone!”

“Mmm…”

Elsa laughed as she turned back to her seat with a warming smile to her face. The image of the premonition that ran through her head earlier in the day.

“What aren’t you telling me,” asked Cecil as he turned on the radio.

“Just good news,” she beamed at the image of Anita holding the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

She sat back and inhaled as something foul filled her nose. She nearly got sick as she covered face and turned red. She struggled against the seatbelt as she nearly threw a fit that crashed the car.

“Elsa!”

A foreign set filled the car that made him choke. He pulled over the car and lowered all the windows as she unbuckled herself and tumbled into the snow outside the car. Cecil did what he could to calm all three crying children in the backseat as he quickly rushed from his car to Elsa as she pushed herself up from the snow. He skid to a stop as he took in the newer sight of Elsa.

Her blond hair that was once at her shoulders had cascaded down her back and fresh steam was raising from her jacket that began ripping at her shoulders. She looked down to her nails that had sharpened. She hunched over and spit the blood dripping from her gums as Cecil spotted the elongated fangs.

She turned to Cecil as she tore off her coat.

“Call 911 and keep my kids away from the house.”

“Stop, and stay wh…”

Elsa turned and vanished into the falling snow as Cecil ran back to the car and threw it into drive.

Tristan chuckled as he ran his tongue across the nearly healed wound on Anita’s stomach. She sobbed carelessly as her cheeks hued from the stress and blood loss. Tristan unbuckled his pants, looking to Tom, who was more than red as he pulled and pulled with all his might. Tristan took his time and stroked his cock.

He pushed Anita’s thigh apart and teased her as she tried to squirm away. Tristan wasted no time in pushing his cock into Anita and fucking her as Tom watched. He pressed his glowing thumb to her wound as he stopped in completely from healing. He let every passed day, every lustful, hidden fantasy of having her bent over every surface of the Baton Rouge manor fuel his inner hate and desire for her as he tore more at her robe to leave her bare for the room. Anita could feel the blood from her stomach drip to her sides and between her legs as Tristan pounded his hips harder into her for it to hurt. He leaned forward as he panted heavily into her ear.

“You are going to be mine, Anita. You are going to give me my family one delicious birth at a time. You will pay so dearly and I can’t wait to hear you scream for more!”

Elsa ran as fast as she could, stopping perfectly at the front step as she smelled the wreath rotting the front door of the house. She took a few steps back and batter-rammed the front door from its hinges as something burned the surface of her skin. Her flesh healed itself instantly as she turned to every direction to the moaning pack members trying hard to stay awake. Elsa turned and snapped the wreath in two as gasps were heard throughout the house.

She raced into the kitchen pulling a dazed Gertie to her feet. Elsa formed her fingers to Gertie’s head and pushed all of the numbing spell from her body as she gasped for air. Gertie came to as she saw a transformed Elsa turn and rush up the stairs without her.

Elsa followed the stench and turned one last corner as her blood filled her ears. She launched herself forward and dove from the man pinning Anita to the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and threw him into the nearest wall with a howl. Tom fell from the wall, weakened as he pulled himself to Anita. His mouth was still gone but he only called to Anita as she crawled up to her naked side and held her bleeding stomach. She cried in grief as her vision was slowly taken from her.

Gertie tripped in the doorway as she looked into the bedroom. Elsa was struggling to keep a half-naked Tristan down as Tom held Anita close. She waved her hands as the whole room filled with energy. She ran to Elsa first, snapping her out of her feral trance.

“Elsa! I have him! Go check on everyone downstairs! Now!”

She waved her hand to completely petrify Tristan as he was still and immobile. She rushed for Tom, wiping the enchantment away from his lips. He took in a breath, choking on his sobs as he pulled an unconscious Anita into his arms. Gertie looked to the blood, covering the floor and Anita’s stomach as she tried to make sense of the situation.

_“Glad to see you back, Mama dearie…”_

The voice vanished as tears fell from Gertie’s eyes. She reached for the blade behind her, seeing the blood start to dry on the metal. She turned back to Tom and her granddaughter as the wheels of her car and the coughing pack members were heard. She clutched the dagger, looking to Anita and the life that was ripped from her.


	16. Lost

Gertie closed the office door behind her as she enclosed them all away for the good of the pack she looked around the room to Benedict, Chris, Cecil and a trembling Elsa, whom was controlling herself beautifully as she did her part and tasted Tristan’s blood to ease her transformation.

It had been hours since the trusted ambulance had taken Anita to the hospital that would keep them away from regular civilians. Gertie told the police as much as they could without bring humans into the house and into their business.

“If anyone askes, it was a home invasion. Simple as that.”

“So,” said Benedict as he ran his fingers through his hair, “What do I tell the school?”

“She suffered a miscarriage and they need time.”

“Who was that guy?”

“All you need to know is that he got it through the front door and…”

Gertie shook her head and tried to compose herself. Cecil cleared his throat.

“It was Matilda, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. She used the fetus as a sacrifice. Whatever Tom did to injure her wasn’t enough.”

“Who was the guy?”

“Her toy, he was supposed to marry Anita.”

“So what happens now?”

Gertie sighed as she looked to her pack.

“Chris will take Elsa and keep her away from everyone. We’ll take the children. Ben, go back to the house and make sure everyone gets home. Cecil will help.”

“What about you?”

“I need to stay here with them. They will not understand and Anita will not be the same without the fetus. Our kind don’t miscarry. Ever. Her body will not accept this and she will need me here.”

Elsa still had the premonition of a joyous Tom and Anita at the back of her mind and now it was gone.

“Did she tell anyone yet?”

“No.”

-

She wasn’t sure why everything was hurting. She had to be healed by now. She just couldn’t understand. It had to all be a terrible nightmare.

_She was still a little child, four years old as she walked from her hammock to her mother’s room. She remembered a man talking as she slept and how her mother cried when he left. The darkness shook her from her dreams as she heard the shadows tormenting her._

_“Mama?”_

_The voices tried to follow her as she reached her mother’s bedroom door. The whisper became louder as she looked to the large shadow looming over her mother’s bed. He chuckled, stepping away and looking to the other body on the floor. She remembered his blonde hair covered in blood as she looked back to her mother. There was a line of blood around her throat as she fought to breathe. Anita’s little hands grabbed her tie dye sleep shirt out of fear and felt something trickling down her leg._

_Her tears fell down her face as she looked down to the bloody patch on her stomach. It hurt so much as her whimpers got the attention of the figure. She looked up to the teenage boy through her tears as the pain got worse. He slicked back his eerie blonde hair and picked her up as his bloody hands pushed the hair back from her face._

_“Now, now, sugar. No use in crying now. What’s done is done.”_

_He looked to the blood dripping from her stomach as he lowered his mouth to her ear._

_“Blood for blood, Anita…”_

Anita’s eyes snapped open as she opened her mouth and screamed. She already knew what had happened and that everything she wanted was gone. But it was there, it was right there and it was gone. She could hear the pack’s footsteps outside her door. As the knob turned, something inside of her snapped. Ben was the first one in the room as Anita got to her feet from the hospital bed and blasted him back from the threshold. She was quick to pull the tubing from her arms as Gertie raised her glowing hand.

She was thrown to the ground behind her as Anita followed the lingering blood of Matilda. She knew it belonged to her because it was all she could smell. It wasn’t the same for Tom as he stepped in front of Anita. She swung her arm up as she turned into the hallway, ready to strike him when he ducked at the last minute and spun her into the wall.

“Anita, sweetie? I need you to st…”

He grunted in pain as Anita threw her head back and struck him in the face. He held his nose and stumbled back as Anita brought her foot up and kicked him into the nearest wall. Anita turned, ready to make a break for the nearest door until Elsa ran into the hall ahead of her. She panted, sensing the change in her as she clenched her fists.

“Anita, just stop. You need to get back in bed.”

“You need to get out of my way before I hurt you.”

The pack saw through her tears as her eyes were pitch black. No one had ever been seen like this.

“No. If you go, you’ll end up getting hurt and I know that’s exactly what she wants.”

Anita showed her teeth, growing as she raced down the hall towards Elsa. She waited for the perfect moment as Elsa shot out her arm and clotheslined Anita. Her body feel back to the floor as Elsa crashed on top of her. Her strong little arms wrapped tightly around Anita as she kicked and screamed for her life. Elsa got her feet with Anita in her arms as a doctor came forward. Anita was expecting a needle but gave in to the soothing glow of his hand as her body quickly numbed.

“Alright, someone help while she’s down.”

Elsa and Tom helped put Anita back into her bed as she cried and moaned. Gertie rushed behind them and enchanted the restraints that were put around Anita’s arms and legs so she could not get out.

“There,” said the doctor as he stepped back, “You weren’t kidding, she really is strong.”

“Go help, Tom.”

Tom had already pushed his nose back into place as he sat in the nearest chair and refused to be moved.

“Tom. Not now, you need to rest.”

“No. I’m not moving from his spot and you will not make me.”

“You don’t fully understand what’s happened.”

“That bitch took our child and resurrected herself. What else is there to understand?”

“She’s had no family for a while and now she’s had it taken from her like her mother was. Your presence isn’t needed for right now.”

“You pulled me into this. Asked me to get her out of Baton Rouge, marry her so that she could be protected from Tristan and I watched as he helped kill our child and fucked her in front of me. Don’t fucking insult me, Witch. I’m staying my wife and will do whatever it takes to get her through this, whether its grief or fury, now get the fuck out!”

Gertie was stunned at Tom as she turned and marched from the room and closed the door behind her.

Anita slept. She forced herself to sleep until she woke up and found Tom between her legs the first morning she got to the house but the dream was too beautiful as she deduced. Maybe she’d wake up and still be stuck in the attic manor as the coven of 20 strong elevated their power ahead of her.

She felt a soft hand at her head as she slowly woke awhile later.

“Mama?”

“No, child. Grandma, though I never have really given thought to you calling me grandma.”

Anita ignored her chuckle, not feeling Tom in the room for the first time in a long time.

“I can’t go back,” she whispered.

“I don’t plan on letting them take you from us.”

“I can’t go back to the house. I can’t face him.”

“You need Tom. He’s your husband.”

“I never wanted him. I was gonna kill her on Halloween. I had wolf’s bane and was so close to spiking the bowl, then he fucked it all up. I was gonna kill them all…”

“Damn.”

Gertie shook her head and held Anita’s hand, knowing what she was about to do would test Tom’s bond to granddaughter. Tom talked to the doctors, telling him he would have to keep a close eye on Anita in case she showed any suicidal episodes. It was refreshing and uncomfortable to get out of the room but more than anything he wanted to get back to Anita.

He finished his coffee and stopped in the door when he saw a nurse changing the sheets of Anita’s empty room.

“Where is she?”

“I was just called to take care of a discharge, sir. You’ll have to talk to the head nurse at the desk.”

Tom was already turned around as he raced to the desk with the crush paper cup in his hand.

“May I speak to who’s in charge please?!”

The ladies and men around jumped at the sound of his voice. A small woman no younger looking than Gertie stood and ushered Tom aside.

“This is a hospital, sir, and you’ll need to keep it that way if you wish to stay here.”

“Who discharged my wife? I wasn’t even gone for an hour.”

“May I see ID?”

Tom controlled his emotions long enough for the nurse to look to Anita’s chart.

“Her grandmother took her home, looks like half an hour ago.”

Tom unclenched his fists and took back his ID as he stomped back to the truck that he left in the parking garage. He could feel the steam rising from his skin as he tried not to run straight to Gertie’s. He threw his truck in reverse and put his foot to the gas pedal as his fingers flew through his phone. As suspected, Gertie wasn’t picking up her phone. Five tries later, Tom was nearly there when he finally left her a message.

“Gertie, where the hell is my wife?! Call me back or answer your front door. I’m here.”

Tom pulled onto the long driveway, meeting Gertie’s eyes as she stood on the edge of her porch steps. He climbed out, driving his heavy feet into the freshly covered lawn as he smelled Anita somewhere in the house.

“Tom, stop…”

“I told you to leave us alone, Gertie!”

Tom was forced to stop as a stinging bit of energy flowed through his body. He grunted as Gertie smoothed her head back. He opened his mouth and roared to the sky.

“Anita!”

Gertie lifted her hand sending Tom to his back. The pain stopped as he got to his feet and felt a lump in his throat.

“You know that wasn’t me, Thomas. If it was, you would be in a world of hurt.”

“Drop the barrier. Please.”

“That isn’t for me to decide.”

“What did you tell her? You can’t take her away from me!”

“Stop it!”

Tom ignored her, looking up to the second to last window on the left side of the house as he heard Anita’s sobbing and Cecil trying to comfort her. It broke his heart that Anita and in pain and it was worse that it was clear she didn’t want him around.

Tears filled Tom’s eyes as he tried to step towards the barrier again. He stopped, feeling the tingle of Anita’s magic. He cried as Gertie rushed to him and flung her arms around his neck.

“How did this happen?”

“This isn’t permanent. Look at me, Tom.”

Gertie held his face between his hands to make sure he was looking only at her.

“What do I do? Tell me what to do…”

“I’m taking you home and you are going to give Anita space. The scent of you could sent her into a more feral state than she was at the hospital. This _will_ be temporary, I promise you.”

“What happened to him?”

“He’s in the basement.”

The color drained from Tom’s face as Gertie was quick to calm him.

“I’ve severed the right cords in his spine. Everything from the neck down is useless to him. Believe me when I say that he is in a world of Hell. He has no way to escape, not even projection. He can feel pain and when the time comes, you will have your turn with him.”

Tom broke away gently and wiped his face with his sleeve. His instincts wanted to storm the house and drag Anita home but he knew Gertie was right. He was still a stranger to her. Anita needed her grandmother to help her through her trauma but Tom needed her too much.

“Gert, I-I’ll take myself home. Can I just sit here for a while?”

Gertie smiled and was proud of the man Tom had become. She left him on the front lawn with his thoughts. She wandered to the kitchen to make tea for no reason. Someone would end up using the hot water for something. She turned to Snowflake patting on the front window. She looked as she saw Tom lay in the cab of his truck.

His sobs mixed with Anita’s attempt at steady breaths. Cecil came down the back staircase with his bowl of used water.

“I gave her an Ativan. She should be better when she wakes, unless you want to give her something.”

“She needs to rest. I need to bind the house in case she runs.”

“Where is she going to run to?”

“Damn, I can’t bind her. She’s still new. I can replace the blood with my own, she’ll have to understand.”

“Donovan will be coming soon.”

“Another week.”

He placed his hand on his wife’s shoulder and looked to Snowflake trying to get outside to Tom.

“This will be for the better.”

“It has to be or they both crash and burn.”

-

_One week later_

 

It had stopped snowing that morning.

For some reason, the snow wasn’t as white. Anita went back to washing the dishes as she gave them a good scrubbing. Her sides curled as she willed the feeling away. Curled, but not hurt or cramping. They reminded her of what wasn’t there anymore. She trained herself to ignore the feeling and that of the tears that were no longer there.

There was no use in crying anymore, she told herself. It was gone. The baby was gone and so was her scent for revenge against Matilda. Her aunt’s scent was gone from her nose and things felt like they were going back to normal for her. Every time she would turn, she would expect to see Tom there to touch her but she kept forgetting it was not her home. Gertie was gracious enough to open her home to her so that she could have some air for the first time in her life.

The years of being sheltered by the coven, the years alone on the run and then her “marriage” to Tom. She drained the water in the sink and looked out to Snowflake in the mounds of snow. The dishes were dried and put away one by one as her thoughts tried to call out to her.

There was Tom, alone, missing her to death. Gertie and Cecil welcomed her but she had had enough of family and knew her welcome would be outstayed sooner or later. She dried her hands on her warm knitted sweater and listened to the wind for a sign.

“Come on. There’s something I want to show you before we go.”

She remembered she promised Gertie she would go into town to pick up dinner for that night. It would just be the two of them since Cecil would be gone for a day or two for an errand. Anita followed Gertie from the clean sink as she watched over the older woman’s shoulder. Gertie waved her hands, unbinding bits of wood from the wall of her pantry. Gertie smiled for Anita as she waved her forward.

“Elsa isn’t gonna jump out with an axe and scare us or some shit, right?”

“No but try not to act out when I show you this.”

“What is it?”

Gertie’s hand took her own and led her further down the dark stairs. She let go and flipped a switch as Anita’s eyes reacted to the harsh lights. Spells and enchantments were splattered across the walls as she followed the table of chained boxes and the sealed destroyed charms that were found in her furniture.

She stopped as she looked to the inclined table in the corner.

“Anita!”

Anita had backpedaled hard into the nearest wall as Tristan’s eyes burned into her. The breath shortened in her chest with each inhale. Gertie reached forward for Anita as she turned for the door upstairs and ran. The pantry whizzed by as did the kitchen, the back dens and the large patio.

Her feet flew underneath her as she ran at a normal pace through the forest. The whine of the trees dulled out the sound of her now racing thoughts. Anita forced herself to slow. If she ran any faster, she was sure that she would have run to the ends of the earth and it’s not that she didn’t mind but she knew better than to abandon her family. She wanted to tire herself so she wouldn’t hunt down Matilda. As much as she wanted to, it would only end in unwanted bloodshed no matter how much she wished for it. Now that Matilda was human after being powerless for so long, she would remain in hiding until she was strong enough.

Maybe it was a sign. Anita stopped against a large trunk that stretched out over her head and braced herself against the chilled bark. She listened to nature easing her breath as she closed her eyes. The cold howling winds blew snow from the tops of the branches, showering her face in soft, white powder. Her skin enjoyed the snow, as it decided, making her hair stand on end to feel the chill.

She broke, though she was trying to rid herself of the habit, putting her hand to her stomach, still feeling what was no longer there. She accepted the terrible things that happened on Christmas. She missed Tom badly but she missed being alone. Felix, she assumed, must have stayed in the house with Tom to give him some company. Time apart. It was all they needed.

Anita pulled her hair apart and turned for town to try and clear her head some more. She was hard on herself for running out in the middle of winter without wearing anything proper. She may have been turned but it was still cold as all hell. She only needed a few hours of quiet and then she would go back to Gertie.

She stood on the sidewalk near the high school watching the large student parking lot being cleared by tow trucks for the day after New Year’s. She’d forgotten completely that a week had gone by. People were coming back from the holidays and using the town to get to their natural destinations. Her own was three streets east. Her frigid nose led her to the town’s bookshop. That she’d become so familiar with over the past few months. She stopped at the door and kicked off most of the snow from her boots as she let herself inside. Anita could hear someone but she knew it wasn’t a customer.

“Hello?”

Anita stopped in her tracks as one of the employees poked their head to see her turning back to the door.

“I-I’m sorry for you are closed. I can leave…”

“You can stay if you want,” sniffled the young woman as she wiped her tear-stained eyes with the back of her sleeve.

“Are you okay?”

Anita was ready for anything amiss.

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed. Katie’s on vacation and Peggy’s funeral was yesterday…”

“The owner?”

“Yeah, her heart gave out the day after Christmas and I came in and thought she was sleeping at her desk…”

She broke down sobbing into her hands and Anita’s only instinct was to comfort her. She held her and didn’t let go.

-

Anita walked on her own in the evening, now freezing as she decided to make her way back to the forest. She stretched out the time as much as she could. The happiness around her of the late night filled her with some relief. She remembered looking back on the year to the fight and the energy she spent running as she looked up to the wind pushing the high branches. For once she didn’t have to rush, to flee from whatever may have been after her.

Her boots crunched the snow under her feet as she stopped and was drawn south to a familiar area. The backyard of the house looked different, bigger for some odd reason as she stood at the tree line. Snow covered everything but the walkway from the house to Anita’s green house. Her feet dragged underneath her to the freeze metal of her sanctuary as she let herself in. The blast of warm air was enough to send her inside as the metal door closed behind her. Her natural instinct for her busy as she tended to as many as she could.

Anita sneezed, realizing that she’d shed her sweater and had pulled her long hair pulled up into a flowing ponytail. She touched her hair and no long felt a like for it. She reached up behind her neck and waved her glowing hand, chopping off her hair at the base of her neck. She could hear the strands fall to the ground and Tom groaning in pain as Anita turned for the house. She peered out the window and looked to the back of the house. She was only gone a few days and she wanted more than anything to come back.

She left her tended plants behind her and made her way up to the house. She unlocked the back door, stepping into the back hall near the laundry room as the familiar smells of the house calmed her. She cursed to herself hearing the tiny scratch marks as Felix hauled himself across the kitchen floor and into Anita’s arms. She closed her hand around the bell and kissed her friend as much as he needed. She could hear in the way that she meowed that she was sorely missed.

“I know, fur ball. I don’t know if I’m back or not.”

He jumped from her arms in disappointment and fled to his tower near the den. Her nose lead her forward from the sad food smells to the needing smell up the stairs. She didn’t need to worry about the stairs as she made her way through the halls and stopped at the door, the door that had made her terrified and heartbroken. Her hand pushed the broken wood of the door as she looked in to the destroyed nursery.

Anita felt she would have done the same thing, using her strength and her power to rip the room to shreds now that she wasn’t pregnant anymore. She turned for the next closest room as Anita heard Tom moaning in his sleep. Her mouth watered for him, needing to be with him as he slept.

“Anita…”

Her nails dug into the doorframe as she pushed herself forward and knelt to the side of Tom’s bed. Her knees hit the carpeted floor along with her tears as she looked down to her husband. She pushed back his matted hair. She was no longer in control of herself as she leaned forward and kissed Tom’s lips. She could taste him, wanting more as she cupped the side of his face. He moved underneath her, not scaring her as his hand drifted to her waist. Her legs pushed her off the ground and onto the side of the bed as he kissed her back. Anita’s hips grinded into Tom, making him groan as she looked into his opening eyes. She saw the hazy, bloodshot blue and forced herself away as Tom tried to roll after her.

“Anita…”

She hurried down the hallway as she heard Tom hit the floor.

“Anita?”

His nose filled with the scent of her, following it as her footsteps thundered down the stairs.

“Anita!”

Her feet dug into the snow as she ran north as west as fast as her feet could carry her. Tom saw the last bit of her as she disappeared into the forest. He wanted to run for her but it would have only made her run further away. He looked down to the footprints in the snow leading to the greenhouse. He pushed the metal open, seeing her corrected work for her plants. His bare foot stepped in her cut black hair. He collected enough in his hand and brought the mass to his nose.

He listened to the howling wind behind him and sobbing as he laid on the warm floor and held Anita’s hair close to his chest.

-

 

Four weeks later…

 

“Have a good day. May I he…”

Anita stopped and tried to keep her calm as Gertie stood with a pile of books for Anita to ring up.

“Child.”

“Hag.”

“Do you have what you need?”

“Please don’t, not here.”

Gertie smiled as she held Anita’s hand. She knew.

“I am not here for that. Donovan’s in town.”

“Okay. Keep him away from the damn bookstore. I will tear his head off.”

“No. You are coming home, at least with me.”

“Why?”

“Ren would like to meet you.”

“Who?”

“Donovan’s fiancé.”

“Okay, so what? She’s some Twilight ridden freak that said yes?”

“Anita, I will make a scene if I have to. You either come with me or I’ll get Tom to drag you.”

Anita clenched her hands and rolled her eyes. She’d been staying well on the other side of town and in the other direction of the packs’ homes. She was used to the cramped hotel rooms.

“Fine but I’m in the middle of a shift.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll come find you if those bedbugs haven’t.”

She held her spine strong as her fingers ran over the spines of the many, many books that were restocked and reshelved. She liked how the children left the books just so she could enjoy putting them back, enjoying seeing her, the woman in love with the store. Anita roamed in her thoughts, dusting the top shelves when something rolled from the tops of one of the bookcases. Her hand shot out and caught a bit of wood. She turned her wrist, seeing it to be the bit of the staircase she broke off when she found a book that she wanted.

It was the first time that she and Tom went somewhere public.

Her breath trembled as she put the wood back on top of the bookcase. Some things would be left in the past but Tom was not. Anita held back her emotions and finished with her work as she met Gertie by the front door.

“Let’s go.”

“Nope, we’re using the truck and I’ll put my foot in your ass if you try and run.”

“Whatever. It seems like running is hereditary.”

Anita was nervous. The last time she saw Donovan was the first few days she had arrived and he planned on making her a meal. A smile formed on her face when she remembered how fast his veins blackened when she paralyzed him with a single finger. He was convinced that Anita was to be his and it only confused her that he was filling to marry someone else. She pulled her thick sweater down and rested her head on the side of the car.

Her eyes closed and could see the house again. Not Gertie’s but her home, hers and Tom’s. Her hair had grown back as it rained down her back. It was thundering outside and she swore she could smell fresh rain. Anita watched herself, shocked as she turned with a fussing baby in her arms. She was frozen in place as she tried to follow herself. Her eyes turned down to a mist that had her held in place.

_“No,” said the voice._

_“W-Who’s there?”_

_The mist slowly began to form into something with a strong arm. Near the top of the mist, she could see a pair of eyes, blue eyes that were very familiar._

_“Not this path, my child. Go back before you are consumed…”_

She woke as Gertie hands formed around the ends of the staring wheel. Anita opened her eyes in time as she looked up and met Tom’s eyes. She turned back to Gertie, meeting the deception as she turned the car off.

“Let’s go, child. Don’t run.”

“Is Donovan even here?”

“Yes, they’re inside. Please don’t run.”

Anita jumped as her car door was calmly opened for her. She turned, starting at his hand stretched out to her, then up as she saw the small hopeful look that she would take it. If her body wasn’t going to run, it sure as hell was stuck in the front seat.

“Hello, Anita.”

“Hello, Tom…”

She took a chance by taking his hand and moved from the car.


	17. Let it all out

 

She only held his hand for a moment and let go in the same amount of time. Anita met his eyes and gave him a small smile, she owed him that much.

“Excuse me.”

She stepped around him and made her way to the house without him or Gertie. There was a lump deep and growing in her throat as she pushed open the door to the house. Anita wasn’t ready for the weak arms that found their way around her neck. She was petrified as the young girl hugging her had backed away, practically beaming to Anita. Her hair was long, much longer than Anita had ever had her hair as it rained copper down her back. Her fading brown eyes were filled with so much happiness that it made Anita want to cry. She almost didn’t see the tube of oxygen running under her nose or the tank that was slung around her shoulders.

“You are so beautiful! These asses made you seem so normal. Are you really a witch?!”

“Now, now, Dearie. Let’s give her some room. She’s a Supreme if you can believe it.”

Anita saw the dazzled look in the young woman’s eyes like she was meeting Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny. She would have lost her mind if she met Elsa. Fairies may have just been her thing.

“You must be Rey.”

“Yeah, could you tell by the dying body or the pale as hell skin.”

Anita was stunned to see someone like Rey, so weak yet full of nothing but life.

“Rey! Why are you up?!”

They turned to Donovan as he stopped in his tracks and met Anita’s eyes.

“H-Hey, Anita…”

“Donovan. Am I going to have to kick your ass again?”

She could feel Tom behind her ready to pull her away. Donovan pushed his hair back and chuckled nervously.

“I need to properly apologize for what happened.”

“He was scared,” interrupted Rey as she took Donovan’s hand, “He thought he was going to have to give me up. I promise to keep him in line, Mrs. Gertie.”

“I know, Rey. Let’s go.”

Anita headed for the nearest chair as Tom stopped her.

“No, this way.”

Anita obeyed as she made her way to the dining room with everyone, sitting at the large dining room table.

“Do you need help,” asked Tom as Donovan disappeared into the kitchen.

“You can if you’d like.”

Anita felt pressure as Rey’s wondrous eyes found her again. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“How do you like it here?”

“I’m with family and it helps me. Where’s yours?”

“Somewhere back east. New Hampshire. They wanted to send me away but I wanted to live as full a life as I could before I croaked. I got a full ride to Minnesota, well, this semester got transferred to some college a few towns North. They were really nice to me and Donovan but that happens when I can ride out my death card.”

“What… um.”

“Oh, it’s okay. It’s mostly respiratory. My life expectancy maxes out in another six months but I get bit within the week and we’ll go from there.”

“Seems like you got everything planned out.”

She could understand how she would want something like this.

“Are you okay?”

She just couldn’t understand. She kept her mouth closed, knowing the hurt words threatening to break free would do damage.

“Anita? Is she okay?”

“How did he tell you, Rey?”

“You mean how did I find out? Some guys were trying to rob me on campus. Donovan saw and stopped them but they nicked my tank and I almost went into cardiac arrest. The way his eyes turned eased me and when he ran all the way to the hospital… I’ve never felt so safe in my life and I knew I wasn’t going to find that anywhere. He was always by me side after that. Then, two months ago, he asked me what I was doing with the rest of my life. I said ‘I don’t know. What can you get done in a year?’ I kissed him and he broke down.”

She turned her head to Donovan, blushing as he returned with plates of food for her and Anita. It was strange to see him change so much.

“Is it true that you almost fucked him up with a single finger?”

“Yes, and I learned my lesson on respect.”

“Shame,” laughed Rey, “I missed you being an ass.”

“I will for you.”

“When did he propose?”

“I didn’t want him to. I wanted to meet the family first. You all are so welcoming.”

“Well, we are glad that you are here,” smiled Tom from the kitchen.

The lump returned as she looked to Rey and Donovan, hand in hand as they sat closer together. Tom saw how Anita was growing distant. Rey saw as well and was cautious in case she snapped, Rey wasn’t exactly one of them yet. Anita blinked and let a few tears fall as Gertie was too late to reach her.

“Why are you so happy?”

“I don’t understand.”

“This isn’t easy and you’re here like it’s the first day of the rest of your life.”

Her chest hurt and the lump went higher in her throat. Donovan put his arm around Rey to keep her safe.

“Anita,” called Gertie as she tried to reach for her, “let’s not scare her.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? She has the fucking Cliff notes. She has the softer way in!”

Tom stepped between her and Gertie.

“Stop this. Now isn’t the time for this.”

“Then what do you want me to tell her?! Donovan did it the right way. You abducted me, asshole! You turned me without my damn permission and the marriage was supposed to keep me safe!”

“I said stop!”

Anita felt her skin burning with anger as she realized she was inches away from Tom’s face. She took a step back and looked to the room turned to her.

“What is she taking about?”

Anita took as a fast step forward to Rey as everyone got to their feet.

“Look. This isn’t a fucking fairytale. I came from a bad place. My family murdered their own blood for power and my aunt didn’t bat an eyelash when my fiancé held me down and got me pregnant. I didn’t keep it and was this close to killing them. Tom ruined it and slaughtered everyone. I thought he was coming for me. I ran for my life and the further I went, the harder my past came crashing down on me. Tom loved me and I was not used to that. I let my guard down for the slightest moment and they came back. They came back and took mine and Tom’s baby from me. Now, I don’t know if I want this anymore.”

“But you weren’t the only one that lost the baby.”

Anita shook her head, knowing Rey was right. She wiped her tears and backed away from Rey. Her legs took her further as she made her way down the hall to the front door. Her ears picked up on Tom’s boots.

“Anita?”

She looked over her shoulder to Tom racing down the edge of the front porch to try and catch up.

“No!”

She sped off but Tom was ready this time as he leapt from the railing and raced after her. Gertie watched them disappear. She turned to Rey as she appeared form nowhere.

“I like her. I hope they’ll be okay.”

“I hope so too. Let’s get some food in you. You’ll need it, Dearie.”

Anita let out all of her frustration as she tried to lose Tom but her scent rang strong in his nose as he followed her every step. He leapt forward and sent them both crashing into the mud on the ground. Anita got to her feet and pushed Tom away from her.

“Stop running, Anita! Why are you always fucking running?!”

“Leave it alone, Tom. I’m warning you.”

He took a step forward and was blasted back as he crashed into the nearest tree. He shook himself off and glared to her and her trembling arms.

“Go ahead. Hurt me. Do what you need to.”

“Don’t…”

“Go on,” he urged as he pushed her shoulder.

Anita’s hand shot up and sucker punched Tom as he stumbled in the mud.

“What do you want from me?!”

“Isn’t it clear,” he shrugged as he stopped in front of her.

He cupped the side of her face as everything came crashing down. She panted and turned in the other direction, running, pushing herself as she left Tom behind her. She was hurt. She was helped, loved, accepted. They were things that she never knew and the feelings terrified her as she looked back.

Anita tripped and splashed around the freezing water as she realized she ran clear into the Pacific Ocean. She shook and drug herself back to dry land. Her whole body was frozen as she trembled by herself. She didn’t hear Tom behind her as she looked out to the open sea. The lump went down and a scream escaped her. Anita inhaled and panted as she failed to compose herself. Her eyes closed and she saw it.

Matilda. Tristan.

They were gone and burned into her mind as she remembered the pulse of blood that Matilda swallowed. She opened her mouth again and shrieked to the high heavens. The waves ripped back from her magic and carried up into the sky. Flocks of birds flew faster to the sunset and the clouds on the skyline swirled away from her grief. Her knees gave way and Tom skid himself to a stop to catch her just in time.

His arms wrapped tightly around her as she continued to scream and curse to the open space in front of her. Tears fell from the both of them as he rocked her back and forth.

“Let it out, baby. Don’t hold it in…”

Anita gasped for whatever breath she could as her head spun. She turned into Tom’s arms and flung her own around his neck. She sobbed into his chest as the waves came crashing back. She shook in his arms like a child and everything began to be lifted from their shoulders. They stayed on the beach long after the sunset.

Tom took it upon himself to lift Anita into his arms and make their way home. Anita didn’t try and get free or run. She knew there was nowhere else to go or that she wanted to be. She waved in and out of sleep as her body heat tried to warm her. Tom ran as fast as he could to the house, trying not to make her colder than she already was. He ran across the large backyard and up the porch steps to where Felix was waiting.

He followed as quickly as he could behind Tom as he watched him strip Anita’s freezing clothes and wrap her in the nearest, clean towel. Anita could smell the house around her as it lulled her to sleep, had it not been for the winter and frigid ocean water freezing her. Tom carried her all the way up to the bathroom and turned the faucet to a bearable heat. He flung his phone to the counter and sat with Anita as the shower water made steam when it touched her skin.

He soaped up a wash cloth and scrubbed the sand from her body the best he could. He pulled the towel away to wash the rest of her. He stopped as Anita looked up to him with her tears-stained eyes. He put the wash cloth down and stroked the shortened hair from her face. Tom did miss the long hair but it looked more now the same length when he found her in Seattle.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she kissed his hand.

“I’m sorry too.”

Tom turned himself and laid on the bottom of the tub with Anita in his arms. He could feel her muscles and her breathing as ease, hoping that Anita would never run again.

-

The bed was warm but she knew he was gone. They hadn’t talked since the tub the night before. Her head turned into the mattress and all she wanted was his scent. She felt the towel dry and bunched around her. Tom had given her some space and was respectful to not push himself onto her. She smelled the pillows deeper, sensing smoke as it made her wake.

“Tom?”

She turned seeing the room empty. Anita moved from the bed, feeling refreshed as she pulled on some clothes and boots. She wrapped Gertie’s shawl around her shoulders and stopped once she reached the hallway. Her head turned right to what would have been the nursery. She stopped in the doorway, seeing it mostly bare. Tom had a vacuum in the corner as most of the smaller wooden pieces were picked up from the carpet.

A bit of white got her attention near the closet as she knelt down and found a small torn sleeping angel that she remembered was in the crib. Anita fought back her tears and fixed the seams of the doll with a simple spell. She held the doll close and made her way through the house. She’d been gone for so long and now she took her time to remember the rooms and the halls and the sound of Felix as he called out to her.

Anita made her way down the stairs as she found him eating a plate of food that she guessed was supposed to be hers.

“It’s okay,” she told him, “I’m not hungry right now anyway.”

Felix turned back to the food, gobbling everything down as Anita felt a chill breeze make its way from the screen door behind her. She followed the scent of burning wood, seeing Tom’s back burning the last of whatever was in the nursery. He turned, crying as he tried to wipe his tears away. Anita stopped him as she turned him into her arms and cradled him as he did for her the night before. His arms wrapped around her waist.

“I didn’t mean it. I came back home and…”

“Don’t worry about it. Rey was right. We both lost something.”

Anita kissed him, lingering so that he would know that she wasn’t going to move. He smiled but hesitated when he saw the angel in her hand.

“I didn’t want to get rid of it. I couldn’t find it.”

“I had an idea for this. Something like closure for us. Come on.”

Anita took Tom’s hand and lead him away to the side of the greenhouse that was hidden from view. She stopped in the middle. Tom knew it was the exact spot where he proposed to her. She pressed her hand to the side of the greenhouse and pulled a bit of metal out towards her. It was only a little bit.

Tom watched as the metal split and twisted into a tiny swing. He was confused but understood as Anita made the push little doll into hued stone and set it on the coiled swing. She brought her hand up and pushed the bottom and let the wind take over as the angel looked like it was getting rocked to sleep. Tom turned her and held her as a tear fell down her face.

“The ground’s not ready but I think I’ll plant something nice.”

“I’m sure whatever you pick will be beautiful.”

He brushed away her tear and kissed her. Anita smiled and buried her nose into his chest. She didn’t want to smell the metal or the last of the burning wood. She wanted Tom more than anything and she’d do whatever she could to make everything up to him as he had done with her.

Things fell back into a pattern.

“Do you feel any different?”

Anita worked in the bookstore whenever it was need. Just a few times a week, she’d help as much as she wanted and would run home and make herself useful there.

“Yes and no,” shrugged Elsa as she stroked her visible belly.

Anita looked in wonder only sensing one baby in her friend. She could hear her insides turn as Elsa tried to shake herself.

“I wonder what this one will be like. India and the twins were conceived before I turned. I don’t know why I was such a late bloomer.”

“Timing,” shrugged Anita as she helped Elsa stock boxes in her back-storage room.

She had stopped crying, realizing that dwelling on the loss of the baby would do nothing for her but bring her misery.

“Are you going to try again?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I want to but I don’t want it to be like we have to. The packs here have kids upon kids and that’s just a lot of pressure. How do I have a conversation like that with Tom?”

“Being honest is as good as you can get.”

“I just don’t want to feel like some cumsatchel that has to lay on her back and get filled so I can get filled and pop out a litter for everyone’s expectations.”

Elsa giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Anita’s shoulders. Anita pushed herself each and every single day to push herself from who she used to be. The little Louisiana witch that slinked in the shadows would stay to herself and break under anyone’s word. Now, she braved the passing winter and refused to be idle. The house smelled like her again and her greenhouse grew past anything she’d ever dreamed of. She’d taken sorted her many vials and took up Elsa’s offer to make ails for her store.

She was beginning to feel something different as she would look to Tom. Her fear slowly faded away and for once… Anita was happy.

The only thing that scared her now were her dreams.

_She was always there and she always held the little baby in her arms. Night after night, she would get further, seeing more but the shadow was always there._

_“Stop…”_

_Anita only pushed herself forward, almost making it to the kitchen as she jumped from the clap of thunder._

She was shaken as darkening rain clouds rolled in over the woods. Anita looked to her phone, seeing it was only 6:30 in the morning. The first day of March and the snow was finally gone. Only the freezing winds stayed. Anita threw on one of her dresses and looked out the wind. Like her dreams there was a shadow that lingered near the tree line. She crossed her arms as the shadow shrunk to what looked like a wolf or dog. It shrunk further as its freighting blue eyes met her miss-colored ones.

“You stay away from my family.”

Its jaw moved, possibly to huff at her as it turned and walked into the woods. She turned and felt herself be pulled downstairs as Tom was loading bags of food and water into the house.

“I knew you wanted to go to the store but everyone’s worried about the storm. Should be a day at most. I need to go by the school and drop off the water.”

Anita watched with a watering mouth as Tom peeled the coat from his body and shook off what water he could. He looked up and smiled to her as he moved to the laundry room for fresh clothes.

“I should be gone for an hour, at least. Food’s ready so is the back-up generator.”

The second his shirt was stripped away, a rumbled filled Anita’s chest as she wanted a piece of him. She still felt timid but she wanted him more. He turned back and was surprised as Anita pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Tom was surprised at her strength as she grabbed ahold of him and pushed him into the island. He smiled as he pulled at her dress, careful not to tear it from her body. Anita didn’t realize how hot and heavy she was, grinding into Tom until she felt his hand reach between her legs.

Anita pushed herself away, panting as her whole face turned red. Tom followed after her, ready to take her until her hands shot up and stopped him.

“Wait! I-I…”

“Fine.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tom disappeared, leaving Anita to herself.

“Way to go, crazy.”

Anita thought about going to the greenhouse but was stunned as Tom jerked her around and lifted her to the edge of the island. He was quick to push her dress up and nearly rip her panties aside as he arched his head forward and dove head first into her sex. Anita cried out as Tom’s mouth pressed to her and sucked at her clit.

She wasn’t sure whether to pull Tom away or push him closer but she knew she didn’t want him to stop. He hunched into her as her legs dangled over his large shoulders. Something feral had snapped in him the moment Anita pushed him into the island. What was eating Anita out wasn’t him but the taste of her nearly dripping on his tongue made him want her even more.

He let one of her legs go and curled his finger into her. Her body tensed to his finger, clenching around him as he kept his mouth to her. Tom pushed another finger in, slowly fucking her as he remembered the delicious moans and whines falling from her mouth. He stopped and pulled himself back up Anita’s writhing body as she tried to sit up. He pulled her off the edge and dropped her on the nearest stool, shifting his hips forward as he grinded himself into Anita’s open legs with purpose.

She cried out, sensitive and ready to Tom to fuck her over the nearest counter surface as she screamed his name. Her body was on fire and she couldn’t take it any longer. Tom kissed her lips and pawed at her skin.

“This,” he huffed, shaking his head, “This is either going to happen or its not.”

“Please, Tom. No…”

“I’m tired of your games, Anita. You either want me, all of me or you need more time. Don’t test our nature, baby. I may just rip you to shreds.”

Anita flared her nostrils and dug her nails into the counter top as she watched Tom walk away and redress. She moved from the stool and fixed her dress the best she could. Her jaw was turned suddenly by his strong finger as her smell lingered on his skin.

“Think about what you want, Anita.”

He kissed her and left it at that as he disappeared from the house with the last of the water. The sound of roaring wheels of his truck vanished under the rain.

She sat by herself under the flicking lights for a while. For a minute, she could not tell if she was asleep again or not but she knew what was waiting outside. Anita closed her eyes, wanting to go back to the dream but felt the shadow pulling her, almost beckoning her to the back yard. She paced to the back door, not stopping as she marched into the falling sheets of rain to the dog that trotted towards her.

“That was your only warning, mutt!”

Her hands glowed with power, lighting her way to the animal but it was steadfast, almost waiting for her as something began to lull her as it did before; this time, involuntarily. Anita looked into the dog’s eye as its blue filled with darkness. She was comforted as her knees gave way and she fell into a slumber. Thunder filled the sky around them as the large dog laid near Anita’s side and watched Felix behind her.

“Don’t worry, Felix,” said the voice, “She is only sleeping.”

_He found himself in her dreams again. Anita was getting stronger and it would only be easily for her to be found. He saw Anita’s nose bleeding as she pushed herself forward. His arm reached out and held her in place for once. He could feel something lurking in the kitchen with a large smile on her face. It was now or never._

_“Anita, please! You need to stop now!”_

_The dream started again as he was frozen in place. She used her strength to turn her head and glare to him._

_“When I wake up, I’m going for you.”_

Felix fled for the safety of the porch as he cried out for Anita. The dog closed its eyes and prayed that his actions wouldn’t get him killed. Instead, he focused on Anita and how she’d grown. Her hair curled black like his mother’s as he remembered and her eyes, he would never forget those eyes anywhere. One like Lynette’s and one like his own. He laid his head on top of Anita and sent a scent out strong enough that it would only alert the two people he needed.

“Thank you, Tom but we’re fine here. How is she holding up?”

“She’s… trying.”

Gertie shook off the dripping rain from her coat as she buckled herself in. Tom started the truck and hurried from the parking lot as cars began to fill behind him. He was careful and thankful that the packs in the areas were helping with the storm and were all prepared if anything were to happen.

“No episodes?”

Tom blushed as Gertie smirked out the corner of his eye.

“If she’s trying, that’s all that matters.”

“You’re not the on… never mind.”

“She will come around. The women in my bloodline have always been timid and fickle to a nerve.”

“Some nerve,” snickered Tom as he turned for the long road toward their homes. The truck was protected by the trees but one uprooted tree and they would be stuck. If it was just them, they’d have the tree cleared in no time but it would blow their covered from everyone else that was human.

Tom opened his window a bit and took in the fresh rain smell. Another inhale and something sunk deep in his chest. His knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel and his foot pressed to the gas metal. He looked over his shoulder to Gertie as her eyes whited over and her body slumped to the side of the cab.

“Gertie!”

Her breath strained as she tried fighting whatever was happening to her.

“Just… drive!”

Tom didn’t argue as he drove as fast as the truck and mud would allow him. House after house he sped, needing the memories of Christmas to disappear back into his mind but he prayed like hell that Matilda was back.

He raced up the driveway and threw the truck into a higher gear as it drove straight through to the backyard. Tom slammed on the brake and jumped into the storm as he saw something dark covering Anita.

“Anita! No!”

He snarled and raced for the darkness as it lifted its head to him. Tom crashed into the puddles as he looked into the eyes of the dog. A voice filled his mind.

“ _Thomas_ …”

“W-Who are you?!”

_“She needs your help or she’ll never come back.”_

“Get away from her or I will skin you.”

The dog lifted its head higher and stared deep into Tom’s soul. Tom’s body fell numb next to Anita as she remained unconscious.

“What did you do to her?”

“ _She has done this to herself. Dreamscaping is for the dark arts, it is draining her. You have to stop her or Matilda will find her_.

“What are you talking about?”

_Tom felt his eyes fog as he was surrounded by light. He opened his eye, slowly seeing Anita’s back._

_“Anita?”_

_She didn’t hear him as she followed what looked like another version of herself. His heart broke as he saw the dream Anita smiling and holding a small cooing baby in her arms. Tom could remember her screams. The shadow struck him across the face and made him focus through the blurred lines._

_“Thomas, don’t! This isn’t real.”_

_Anita took a step forward, ignoring the voices behind her as she was able to turn herself and follow the disappearing image. Both Tom and the shadow turned their heads up to the kitchen to the scent that made both of their bloods boil. Anita watched the walking illusion grow taller and slimmer as Matilda smiled to her niece._

_“Hello there, sugar.”_

_Everything seemed to slow._

_The bundle disappeared as blood spilled from the edge of the blanket to the floor. Matilda’s hand shot up, blackened to try and poison Anita as she couldn’t find it in her to move. The shadow of her aunt’s hand almost overcame her until Tom’s familiar arm jerked her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her. The shadow behind them blasted Matilda back, vaporizing her as the shadows eyes turned a frighteningly blue._

Tom’s eye shot open, looking down to Anita as she gasped for breath. Their heads turned to the ring for light that appeared at the dog’s neck. Gertie panted in rage as she waved her hand and made it sleep. Its limp body fell to the muddy ground underneath it.

“What was that?”

Gertie picked up the dog and lifted it over her shoulder like it had weighted nothing.

“Tom, get her into the house,” she commanded as she ignored Anita.

Tom pulled Anita to her feet as she watched Gertie disappear into the forest without another word. She was silent as the porch door was locked behind her. Tom flicked on a switch, seeing the power had been knocked out.

“Dammit. Stay in the house. I’m going to look at the generator.”

“O-Okay.”

Tom disappeared outside again, leaving Anita to move upstairs out of instinct. Her veins burned cold as she remembered Matilda’s voice and her hand so close to her. She had every question of her past come flooding at once. She was grateful for the shadow that saved her and Tom. She could only wonder where Gertie had taken him or what she would do to him. It wouldn’t be the first time someone showed up unexpected to their doorstep but they’d make sure it’d be the last.

The snap of lights only made her turn them off to conserve what they could until the storm passed, the last thing Anita wanted was to be trapped in the house with Tom with no power. She decided to use the clawfoot bath tub in one of the other bathrooms for solitude. Her steady hands turned the knobs as hot water filled. She stripped off her freezing clothes, not caring where they fell and settled herself into the water. She turned the water to a trickle to add to the thunder outside.

_“Think about what you want, Anita…”_

She closed her eyes and thought. The house. There was so much land and the house barely took up part of it and the greenhouse only took a fraction. There was so much potential. The greenhouse was giving her nothing but promise. Felix was alive and well, enjoying having other people aside from Anita. She knew she didn’t need anything else. More than anything, she wanted Tom again and not in that way.

Well, of course in that way. There was a very surreal itch she wanted him to scratch. She wanted so much from him again like before Christmas night, back when things were new and exciting. Behind her doubt, she warmly smiled to the possibility of trying to have another baby with Tom.

Tom huffed his breath as he raced up the steps to the bedroom bath. He turned the knob fully to hot and hurried to get warm. His clothes flung off and he washed off the dried rain and mud that covered his skin. His heart was racing the entire time from the drive from town to then. His mind went to the dog and how vulnerable it made itself. He scrubbed everything he could and stepped into the bedroom that was sent into darkness again.

“Shit.”

He huffed his breath and dressed himself.

“Anita!”

It was almost instant as the lights went off.

“I’m okay!”

“The generator’s gone. The wind must have knocked another cord loose. Be careful. I’m going to start a fire in the living room. Take your time.”

Anita listened to the pounding of Tom’s feet as he ran up and down the stairs. She sank down and lingered under the waterline she found under the lightning flashes. Her fingers played with the foggy swirls of mud she’d scrubbed away. Her toes pulled the plug and let the dirty water empty. The more water was pulled down the drain, the more she sank to the bottom, letting her problems go with it. She ignored the racing thumps as Tom appeared above her and pulled her from the water. Anita was startled as she pulled herself out of his grasp.

“What the hell?!”

“You didn’t answer and I thought something happened!”

Anita sat up and covered herself as the water ran down her sides.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She waited for the longest time until she looked up, confused to the smile on Tom’s face.

“I’m sorry. I should have known you’d be alright. The fire’s almost ready. Have you seen the matches?”

“Laundry room drawer. Top cupboard with the flashlights.”

He cupped her face and smiled.

“I love you.”

Tom kissed her cheek and walked from the bathroom, leaving Anita alone. For once, the house didn’t intimidate her. It was a snap, more like the last of the water noisily making its last descent down the drain as Anita finally moved. She could hear Tom humming as the top cupboard creaked open. Her hand grabbed her silk robe that hug on the nearby hook. The dully dried her hair and let the towel drop wherever it did.

With one foot in front of the other, she set forward. She wasn’t scared or knew what she was feeling but she knew…

Anita made her way down the stairs and heard Tom chuckle as the fire grew in front of him. She looked to the makeshift bed on the floor and the jug of water near the couch for the night. She didn’t care about any of it but she knew then what she wanted. Tom got to his feet and wiped his hands together, glad that he didn’t set himself on fire. Something had changed about him. It was the shadow. It was the push he needed. Tom felt whole again, keeping Anita safe and he was glad that Anita wasn’t mad for disturbing her. He knew she was alright but she needed to know that he was there if she needed him and he hoped like hell that it would work.

He could feel Anita behind him as her arms wrapped perfectly around his waist. He rubbed her arms.

“I’ll get a good look at the generator but we’ll be stuck for today.”

It was comforting to have her touch him. Anita smiled and felt her skin burning for more. Her robe tie loosened as she slowly turned Tom. The smile on his face lessened as he saw Anita’s wet skin revealing itself. He swore he’d wait but he failed to take a step back as Anita pulled him down gently by the back of his and kissed his lips. Anita needed words to come from her but her hunger only made it worse. She guided one of Tom’s hands behind her, lowering it to the hem of her robe as his reactions of her took over. That hand grabbed at her bottom, pulling as close to him as he could manage as the other jerked Anita’s head back by her wet hair.

He looked to the ember glow in her eyes, leaving a noticeable rumble to his chest.

“Anita,” he panted as his fingers curled.

“Stop giving me a warning and fucking tear into me already.”

Anita slid her hand between them and gripped the life in his cock. Tom moaned, thrusting his hips into Anita’s hand. She wasn’t ready for Tom to wrap his fingers around Anita’s throat and drag her across the living room.

“Consider it done.”

He shoved Anita to the sheets on the floor as he ripped the clothes from his body. Anita licked her lips and tried to lunge for Tom only for him to pin her down and grind himself on her thigh. She whined as she tried to reach for Tom with no success. He only chuckled as he ran his tongue up her neck. His heart raced as Anita moaned for him.

“You want this.”

“Please…”

He buried his face into Anita’s neck, slowly making his way down her body as his mouth pushed away the lapels of her robe. His mouth watered more as he looked to her wet skin. He let her hands go and pawed at her breast, kissing and lapping at them with vigor.

“I may just tear you to pieces but how much do you want it?”

Anita smiled and wrapped her fingers tightly around Tom’s throat. Tom fought for what breath he could, needing more of her strength.

“Just you, darling. All of you.”

She hurled Tom into the floor next to her and climbed his lap as she grinded herself into Tom. His fingers curled into the sides of her bottom as she arched herself forward and clashed her lips to his. There was a tingle to the tip of her tongue as Tom’s strength tried to outmatch her. She lowered herself further down his lap as he helped himself closer to the heat between her legs. Anita’s heart raced faster than it ever did before.

She spread her legs, letting Tom guide her down on himself as she slowed him and feel the very needed stretch. Tom’s mouth opened, moaning breathlessly to Anita as his head rolled back to the floor. Anita braced herself on Tom’s chest, doing everything in her power to not give in so easily as they both moved together. Anita curled her fingernails into his shoulders, filling her nostrils with his dripping fresh blood.

Anita lunged forward, dragging her tongue across the slash as Tom’s veins ran with complete bliss. He wrapped one arm around Anita and the other around the back of her waist as he turned her to her back. She let him go, looking up to him as his embers burned into her. He ignored the healing wounds, needing to be under her skin and pounding her harder into the floor. Anita wrapped her legs around Tom’s waist, holding onto him as he filled her to satisfaction again and again and again. Tom buried his growls into the crook of her neck, picking the perfect place as his long canines pierced her skin and drank her blood.

He drove his hips deeper, feeling her shift underneath him with his hand holding her in place by the hip. The taste of her fueled Tom as he could feel her trembling. Anita’s voice matched the howls outside the wind with the storm refusing to calm for them. She arched into Tom as he caught her and refused to slow his hips. He held Anita up, thrusting wildly into her as she came. The beauty of her release and clenching around his cock made him feral, almost losing control as his nails dug deep into the floor.

He steadied himself, hunching over her as he emptied his frustrations and want into Anita. His feral instincts still wanted her, wanting to fuck her into the ground as she came again but he couldn’t. He had enough and when they woke, well, they would see what happened from there. Tom shook himself aware as he placed Anita on the messy blanket and pulled out of her. His head spun for a moment and he knew it was her scent, bonding again with her after so much time apart. He looked to Anita, seeing her writhe as she regained her breath. She would have been a vision with her longer hair but Tom was in no position to be picky about little things.

Tom pulled Anita to his chest as they fell asleep to the sounds of the stormy winds outside their house. He wrapped his arms around her, praying Matilda would never return or the dog, whatever it was. He turned his nose into Anita’s hair, calming him into a sure sleep.

 


End file.
